Harry Potter and The Chosen Family
by Hero V. Blood
Summary: What would happen if the Potter family survived? How would it affect the whole story? Join Harry with his parents, friends and girls fighting for him, try to take the world out of darkness. Harry x Hermione, with Harry/Hermione/Daphne main love triangle.
1. The Family That Lived

**Harry Potter and The Chosen Family**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and any of it's characters.

**Chapter One: The Family That Lived**

The date is October 31, 1981, Halloween to be exact. On a seemingly normal day at Godric's Hollow, the Potter's, a seemingly normal family was spending the holidays in joy.

On the outside they really look like perfectly normal and ordinary, but, James and Lily Potter along with their son, Harry, are wizards.

"Lily?" James, a man with glasses and black messy hair called for his wife as he step in their living room. There he saw Lily Potter, a redhair with green eyes looking at their son, Harry, who's sleeping peacefully on her arms.

"What's the matter James?" Lily doesn't even bothered taking her eyes of her son.

"I just thought that it's good to live like this, as if there's no war, just us living peacefully." James sighed as he wrapped his arms on his wife and son.

"Yeah right, I know what you mean, but at least I want Harry to have a proper childhood." Lily carefully leaned her back on her husband's chest.

"Don't worry about it, me, Moony and Padfoot will definitely make Harry's childhood perfect." James grinned earning a playful swat on her arm by his wife.

"Oh don't ever think about it, I don't want Harry to grow up like a Marauder, _Prongs_." Giving the last word more emphasis, "Don't ever think of corrupting my son." Lily tried to get away from her husband's arms, but James just hold her harder.

"Oh Lily, you don't trust me to teach our son properly?" Faking a hurt look, James pulled her wife in a tighter hug.

Giving her husband a look that clearly says 'of course, what else?' Lily hummed to soft melody as she felt Harry jerking on her arms. James on the other hand, buried his face on the crook of her neck, breathing the scent of her lovely wife.

After a few moments, James spoke up as he looked at the clock, "oh I wonder if i could invite Padfoot and Moony for dinner." He loosened his arms around Lily as he walked around the room. "I hope you inviting them is not just because of the thing were talking earlier James." Lily turned around to where her husband is, narrowing her eyes in dangerous fashion.

James fidget at the stare his wife is giving him. "O - Of course not. I – I just want for a little dinner with our friends you see." James straightened himself as if trying to look trustworthy on Lily's eyes, but Lily's flashed more dangerous as he tried to evade her stare.

"Alright, you could try flooing them." James smile grow hopefully. "But –"James groaned, he definitely knows that she's not finished yet. "Don't ever try to create havoc similar to Harry's first birthday." James groaned at the clear threat, but knowingly nodded as he doesn't want to push his wife's dangerous anger.

But he thought that his son's birthday party last July 31 was indeed as chaotic as Lily has feared as they are planning it. Padfoot, being a mischievous one, charmed almost every utensils in the house as he say for the laughs, bur ended up being the receiving end of Lily's famous anger. But knowing Sirius Black, It didn't stop him throughout the night, even stating that his godson, Harry, seems to enjoy the show he's giving, thus promising for another one in the next holiday celebration that they would plan together.

Shaking his head on the thought of Sirius' next chaotic celebration, he headed for the fireplace, "Of course Lily, do you think I would love to cause havoc while my 1 year old son is there."

Lily seems to break out of her peaceful stupor with her son as she heard those words from her husband's mouth. James Potter? Prongs? Not wanting to cause trouble? Is she hearing things or what? James seems to read her expression as he groaned as he's on the door, "Really Lily? You don't believe me? I'm devastated." James bowed his head in a mock hurt fashion. "You should think higher of me, my dear son is definitely too young for marauder business."

Lily raised an eyebrow on James and let a sigh escape her lips. "You said it yourself, Harry is too young to be a marauder, but you didn't say you wouldn't want him to be a marauder." Lily shook her head slowly as she tried to sit upon a couch. "I definitely expect that once Harry is seven years older, you along with Padfoot, are practically spending everyday trying to corrupt my dear son with those nonsense marauder things, I just hope that Remus wouldn't mind helping me pry Harry out of your pranks." Lily let out a sigh as she pat her son's back.

James just shrugged as he makes his way out again, definitely wanting to get out of that hard position, he wouldn't have anything to say to retort back on Lily Potter. But as he passed on the window, he saw some sort of hooded figures just outside of their house. He almost fell as he identified them as wizards as he saw some are holding their wands, not wanting to panic; he took deep breaths as he try to dissolve the revelation. '_Relax, we are perfectly safe because of the Fidelius Charm, there's no way they could find us here.'_ Even though, he hid himself on the curtains as he tried to peak outside, not wanting to be unprepared for whatever that could happen.

He felt himself tense as the wizards outside seems to be planning on breaking though their house, as they started whispering and pointing around the house. '_I need to warn Lily, I don't know how the bloody hell they could have managed to broke the charm but, there's definitely trouble.'_ James is practically panicking right now, as he screamed for his wife.

"LILY!"

Lily, on the other hand, has felt the panic on his husband's voice, as she tried to nuzzle Harry closer to her to prevent him from waking up. "What's the matter dear?" She tried to stop herself from croaking but seems to failed as he saw her husband running towards her.

"There are wizards outside, possibly Death Eaters," he saw Lily's widened at his words and he continued before she could even interrupt her. "I know you're thinking of how did they manage to broke the Fidelius Charm, but I don't want to take chances." James is leading his wife and son upstairs, not wasting anytime. "I want you to stay here, as I try to hold the ones that were going around the backdoor." He led Lily on the master's bedroom, as he pulled out his wand from his pocket. "James wait!" Lily's voice stops him on his tracks as he goes for the stairs. "Let me help you." Lily put her son on his crib, carefully as she don't want Harry to woke up, especially now with all the commotion.

"No, you should stay here." James pleaded on his wife, as she pulled out her wand from the drawer. "We couldn't leave Harry alone in the room, you know it's dangerous." He tried to plead his way on her stubborn wife, who's now beside him on the top of the stairs. "I know about it, I really don't want to leave Harry alone, but there's no other way." Lily replied shakily, resisting the sadness on her eyes. "You know perfectly well that it's hard to duel in tight space especially against a lot of Death Eaters, you need me, and I'll also check for others going through the front door, it's the best way and it will also enable us to prevent anyone from going to Harry." Lily's eyes have shifted from him to the door to the master's bedroom, she definitely trying to put more courage on her voice.

James wanted to argue more with his wife but the look on her eyes made him stop his doubts. "Okay, but I want you to focus on the ones that were going for the stairs okay?" Lily nodded and they move down quickly on the stairs. Fortunately, the Death Eaters just manage to blow the backdoor open, and tried to move inside. James quickly let his Stunning Spell against the lot, who couldn't evade because of the lack of space. The others block it with the Shield Charm, but caught in surprise by another set of Stunning Spells, courtesy of Lily.

Then they heard the front door burst open, three Death Eaters rushed inside, Lily threw a cutting spell along with stunning spells along the Death Eaters, who are surprised by the sudden attack, four have followed inside as the three falls, and every one cast a shield charm to prevent being flunked. James on the other hand has the advantage as every Death Eater that tried to get inside using the backdoor is forced to fight in a much smaller place, along with the essence of surprise, Death Eaters, one after another fall with every stunning spell, bludgeoner and cutting spell from James, but their numbers doesn't seem to decrease.

"Damn it!" James swing his wand angrily at a Death Eater trying to shoot a Killing Curse on him, fortunately, the said Death Eater fall before he could cast it as he was been hit by a bludgeoner from Lily. "Thanks, dear." James turned to Lily after hitting another with a cutting hex, "How is the situation from the front?" Lily opened her mouth to answer but three Death Eaters rushed with shield charms up front. James fired a bludgeoner and duck from the curses thrown at them. His bludgeoner destroyed their shield charms, and before they could recast another, Lily popped her head from their shield, a marble table and threw hexes one after another. The first one hits the middle one, the one on the left dodges a few but the lack of space really working on the Potter's favor as he was hit by a stunning spell, the last one points his wand at Lily, but before any hex is cast on her, he was hit by a stunning spell on the chest, from James.

Giving a quick glance at the front door, which is peaceful in an unbelievable way, Lily faced her husband. "James, it seems the most of their numbers where at the backyard, we should push there to finish the fight."

James glanced nervously at the front door, before answering shakily, "Are you sure? Should we left Harry?" James slump back to their marble shield, catching his breath, "Maybe you should stay here?"

Lily glanced at him nervously, "Are you sure dear?" She was scared; she fears that her husband couldn't do it alone. "Of course, just make sure that Harry is fine." James gave her a soft kiss on the lips, before jumping from their post, casting a shield charm on himself, and then sending hexes flying on his enemies.

Calming herself, she prepared herself as she levitates another marble table and placed it on front of her, a few step away from the stairs. Then she heard steps coming outside the front door, she gasped as she saw who the intruder was. Red eyes, a very scary looking face, white pale skin, Lord Voldemort himself has come and on their front door.

Pushing away all her fears, she fired a cutting hex towards Voldemort, which he easily deflected, Lily fires spell after spell after the man but he blocks all of it easily. Voldemort sent a cutting hex at her but she deflected it at time, then ducking at her shield after the next batches of curse.

'_It's bad, he's powerful, but I definitely need to hold him, for Harry!' _Lily was snapped out of her thoughts as Voldemort sent bludgeoners around the house. Lily send a few sets of stunning spells along with cutting hexes towards the man. Voldemort blocked it, and pointed his wand at Lily, the end emitting a bright green glow, "Avada Kedavra" Voldemort sent the Killing Curse at her, she duck just in time, it narrowly missed her hair.

But Voldemort sent a strong bludgeoner at her post, destroying the marble table that she uses for protection, effectively knocking her out of hiding, and she flew towards the cupboard.

Voldemort not wasting anytime, send another Killing Curse towards her, the green light dangerously flashes towards her.

Silence reigned the room, and Voldemort made his ways towards the stairs, with a squeaking noise every time he took a step up to the master bedroom, on his way towards the Potter's son.

Little did he know, Lily Potter is still alive, she was lumped on the floor as she tried to stand up. She have managed to levitate a huge piece of marble towards her, which she used to protect herself from the spell. She grabbed her wand, panting, as she made her way, following Voldemort.

Unfortunately, she was barely at the door when she collapsed to the floor, her body is hurting, she couldn't move anymore. Inside the master's bedroom, Voldemort is already facing her son, she hears his cry, and Voldemort's hollow laugh fills her heart with so much pain.

"No, please, I beg you don't kill my son, he's just a child, it's only been a year that he's with us, please I beg you!" Lily tried to shout, but her strength is fading, her voice comes out weaker than she imagined. She opened her mouth to shout again but she was interrupted as the wall near the door is smashed, Voldemort sent a bludgeoner at her, luckily, even though there was a hole in the wall, it was a few feet away from her, she covered her head with her hands from the falling debris.

Outside, James just managed to defeat all the Death Eaters on the backyard, and he's panting too much from exhaustion. He tried to push himself up, as he wanted to go and see Lily, he's worried about her, hearing a few explosions inside; it almost cost his life because he was distracted. He clutched his left shoulder, a wound was there courtesy of a cutting hex, and he couldn't stand upright, as the same hit his left leg. As he collapsed to the ground he wished that Lily is fined, but his wishful thinking was interrupted by an explosion from the second floor, which he was sure that was the master's bedroom. He froze, Lily and Harry is in trouble, he tried to push himself off the ground again but failed miserably.

Panting, he has realized that tears are flowing from his face. Gathering all his remaining strength, he cursed loudly. "Bloody Hell!" He punched the ground, tears dropping on the grass. "Damn It! I couldn't protect them, please, oh please Merlin, please save them! I beg you!" His piercing cries stop as he fall to the ground.

Lily, who's outside the room where Voldemort and Harry is in, is also at the same state, crying hysterically, she tried to crawl towards the room. "Please, don't kill Harry, just kill me instead, please I beg you." She tried one last time to look towards the room, her consciousness is fading, lifting her hand, trying for the last time, and her unconsciousness took over her.

Inside the room, Voldemort is facing the Potter's son, Harry, who's crying because of the noise created of the clash between the Potter's and Death Eaters. Voldemort raised his wand on the child, "Now, your fall will be my climb to more power, blame your blood as the blood flows through you is the one of the propechy." He tightened his hold on his wand, his eyes narrowing at the child before him, "Now, Die!"

"Avada Kedavra"

A bright light engulf the Potter's house at Godric's Hollow, and silence rules the night.

A few moments later, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin appeared at the doorstep at the Potter's house at Godric's Hollow, they were shocked because of the bodies of Death Eaters around the front door. Both of them scrambled going inside, as bodies of dead Death Eaters are scattered inside the living room, and a pile of them are at the area around the backdoor. Both men drew their wands as they look around the house. "Lily! James! Where are you?" Sirius shouted as he crossed the living room, wand still on hand.

"Padfoot! The body of Death Eaters creates a trail towards the backyard." Remus shouted on Sirius, as he turned to face his werewolf friend, who's leaning on the wall near the door, studying the bodies. "I'm going to take a look at the backyard," he took a peak outside the backdoor, "Padfoot, you look upstairs, be careful, there are fallen debris there, as if the walls were blasted."

Sirius shook his head at his friend, as if he would let his guard down, he could be a prankster, but I the face of enemies, he took them seriously. Taking a step at a time, Sirius looked around the house, trying to assess the damage of his friend's house. '_Good thing that Lily and James are very strong witch and wizard, I just hope that both are okay.'_ As he reached the top of the stairs, his chest heaved with pain and remorse. Lily there is lying, a few feet from them door. He dashed towards her, putting his wand on his pocket. "Lily!"

Remus on the other hand, is walking slowly across the backyard, taking peaks at the lifeless bodies of Death Eaters scattered at the yard.

'_What the hell have happened here, how many Death Eaters have gone to attack James and Lily?" _Remus' thinking is snapped and he's pulled to reality as he saw a familiar lump in the middle of the yard. "James!" He dashed towards his friend, the bodies of Death Eaters around him doesn't escape his eyes.

"James! Wake up! Prongs!" He ran a hand across his friend's body, looking for wounds, except for the obvious one at his leg, which where he is looking at, trying to look how deep it is. Then he felt a sticky substance on the chest part of his clothes. He look up, seeing blood that stained James' clothes, and a wound along the shoulder.

Fortunately, Remus felt his friend's body move, as James eyes are opening slowly. "Prongs! My friend good to see you're alive!" Remus face managed to give his friend a small smile.

"Moony?" James voice definitely shows that he needs more rest.

"Yes Prongs, the one and only." Remus face broke into a grin, hoping that it will relieve the pain his friend is currently feeling. Unfortunately, James eyes widened as if he remembered something of utmost importance.

"Lily!" James tried to stand up, but failed miserably, only increasing the pain from his shoulder and leg. "Don't move Prongs, I'll try to heal those wounds but I'm no healer, okay?" Remus raised his wand on his friend, pointing at the wounds. "But Lily!" Where's Lily Moony? Is she okay? Is she hurt?" James continued to try getting up, but Remus stopped him.

"Prongs stop!" Luckily, James stopped wriggling on Remus hold. "I don't know about Lily because I go straight here at the backyard, but after I tend at those wounds, we'll go after Padfoot, I left him to search for the second floor, okay?" He let a sigh of relief as he felt James stop shaking and gave him a little nod. But what could he say, James really loves Lily, so he expected this from his friend, but Merlin, at least he should remember his wounds. He just shook his head as he tried to heal his friend's wounds.

Meanwhile, at the second floor, just outside the master's bedroom, Sirius is trying to pull Lily up. Letting her head to lie on his leg, he tried nudging his unconscious friend to wake up, "Hey Lily! Wake up, you okay?" Sirius is definitely relieved that Lily is still breathing, a few seconds passed and he felt her body slowly moving, and her eyes are opening slowly as he heard her moan softly because of the pain she's feeling.

He saw Lily's eyes linger on their surroundings as if relieving what happened earlier, and it came to a stop as she saw Sirius holding her close.

"Sirius?" Lily asked weakly, trying to raise her hand. "What happened?"

"Well, Lils, I honestly don't know, Remus and I arrived a little earlier and we found dead bodies inside the house," he felt Lily tense on his hold, as if she remembered something important.

"Harry!" Lily screamed as she tried to get up he feet, but the pain is unbearable that it made her sit instead, lying her back on Sirius. "Sirius, How's Harry? Is he okay?" Lily whispered as she tried to fight back the tears that where escaping on her eyes.

"Well, Lils, I haven't seen Harry, I dashed towards you the moment I saw you lying on the floor." Sirius tried to look around as if trying to look for Harry, and he felt Lily's hand clutched his robes.

"Please Sirius, look for Harry inside our room, please Sirius, I want to know if he's alive." Lily couldn't stop now the tears that where falling in her eyes, as he clutched harder on Sirius for support. "Please, I want to know what Voldemort did to him." She continued to cry on Sirius arms, not noticing the surprise look on his friend's face.

"Voldemort?" Sirius tried to keep his voice calm but failed, "He's the one who led this attack?" He couldn't believe that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is there moments ago trying to kill his friends, including his godson. "But are you okay LIls? You know I couldn't leave you alone."

He felt Lily's head nodding on his chest, as she mumbles slowly. "I'm fine, it's nothing to compare if Voldemort has done something to Harry." Sirius, knowing the feeling that's eating Lily right now, help her sit, using the blasted wall as a support, he makes his way on the bedroom, wand on ready, for any possibility of an surprise attack by anyone inside the room.

The room looks the same except the hole on the wall near the door, and the dust and debris that were scattered inside, making his way inside, he heard a weak crying voice in the middle. As hope starting to wash away his fears, he quickly made his way towards the cry. He saw it there, Harry' crib still standing, and his godson, oh Merlin, still alive and crying inside.

"Oh Merlin, thanks your alive Harry!" He quickly sweep his godson of the crib, giving him a hug, as he pat his back to stop him from crying. He quickly look at his godson, trying to look anything that Voldemort have done to him, his eyes stopped at a lightning shaped scar on Harry's forehead, he's definitely sure that it's not there earlier.

"Sirius? How is Harry?" Remus voice lingered the hallway outside the door, a few seconds, Remus Lupin, made his way towards the crib. "Moony, look Harry is fine! Unbelievable isn't it?" He lifted Harry so that Remus would see him, breathing and all, and Remus breathed a sigh of relief as he saw Harry alive and well.

"Then I suggest we gave him to his parents, who are outside, maybe it would stop Lily from crying." Remus was already on his out the door, giving Sirius a quick glance, "You coming Padfoot?"

As they stepped out of the room, Harry still in Sirius' arms, they could see James and Lily there, James with his arms around his wife, and Lily, crying on her husband's chest. As they approach them, James raised his head to ask about his son, but instead his eyes widened at the sight, as tears threatened to fall from his eyes, he nudged Lily to look at them. Lily, on the other hand, looked up hesitantly, and as she saw her baby breathing on his godson's arms, she stood, and run towards her baby.

"Oh Harry! Thank Merlin you're fine." Lily is practically screaming as Sirius handed Harry to her. James stood up and walk towards them, putting his arm around his wife and child. Remus and Sirius exchanged a smirk as they watch the happy reunion of their friend's family.

After a few moments, as Lily calmed down, they took the time to scan Harry. With Remus helpful knowledge of a few medical charms, Harry shows to be perfectly fine, except the lightning shaped scar on his forehead, which Lily dangerously swear that Voldemort will pay for that scar.

"Hey guys." Remus spoke up, stopping the hopeless banter of James and Sirius about the scar. "What exactly happen to You-Know-Who? Why did he left Harry with only a scar?" Before the others could answer, the creaking sound of the stairs make them look towards it. An old man, with a long white beard, black robe and black pointed hat, appear at the top.

"Professor Dumbledore" everyone was surprised at the arrival of the current Headmaster of Hogwarts.

"Oh hello there, I'm glad that the whole family is safe even after that fierce attack." He gave the Potter's direction a smile, which they returned with a nod. "And I have news of what happened with You-Know-Who."

Silence fills the hallway, and taking their silence as a sign for him to continue, "You-Know-Who, tried to kill Harry at wandpoint, using the ever lethal Killing curse." Gasps are heard across the room, definitely shocked because of the revelation. Then he continued before anyone could ask the same question on their minds. How.

"I don't know the exact reason how, but the Killing Curse instead of killing Harry, is deflected back to You-Know-Who, effectively defeating him." Dumbledore finished, giving the baby on the Potter's arms, an amused glance.

* * *

><p><strong>Now, i'm finally back in the Fanfiction line, finally finishing this story, and i have another one about to be uploaded.<strong>

**I hope everyone like it, as long as homeworks and exams gets out of the way, i could easily update my stories, i actually have a rough draft of everything.**

**And another thing, English is not my main language, so sorry for wrong grammars, but i'm learning to do right,**

**Now, review everyone, any comments is welcomed.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Hero V. Blood**


	2. The Decisions

**For the guys that reviewed my first chapter, thank you very much.**

**Actually this chapter should have been upload along with a new story of mine, but a few last minute projects at school limit my writing so that it delayed my other story, at least i have managed to finish it.**

**A few words first, here i decided to limit the interaction with Peter, and it will be continued in a later phase, so bear with the short scene below.**

**Another thing is that, English is not my main language, so if i have left grammatical errors in the stories (Some thing that happened in my first chapter), i'm very sorry but i really couldn't finish a story with perfect grammar, we use English a few times but not often so that i couldn't practice it, so sorry again and please bear with it, as i'm trying my best to learn more in English grammar, maybe i should take a beta?**

**So without further ado, i present my second chapter.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Harry Potter and The Chosen Family<strong>

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and any of it's characters.

**Chapter Two: The Decisions**

* * *

><p>"What?" Remus was the first one to react, "How are you sure that Voldemort is gone and defeated?" On the background, Lily is nodding as well, against the blatant look of James and Sirius.<p>

"Well, I just knew it, He's been hit by a Killing Curse, right?" Dumbledore answered faintly, with Sirius and James the ones nodding, as if agreeing with the Headmaster.

"But, you just arrive right?" Lily asked from her position behind the others, "I mean, if Harry did survive the curse, then maybe Voldemort too?" She added, looking to Remus, who seems to be thinking the same thing.

"Well, you could just said that I knew a few things." Dumblebore turned around so he's facing away from them, "but at least, I'm happy that all of you survive, especially Harry."

Lily looked at her former Headmaster, the ever calculating eyes scanning the wizard's face. "Just a question Professor," It stopped Dumblebore on his tracks, turning again to face them, nodding at her to continue. "But, if Harry is really hit by a Killing Curse, how did he survive, and what proof?"

Dumbledore stared at her for a while, trust Lily and Remus, the two are known to look things logically, unlike the other two, James and Sirius, still silent at their places, eyes looking at Lily, to Dumbledore, and back again. "Well, I'm still investigating about how, but at least I know the scar is enough proof, a failed curse leaves a scar." Said Dumbledore, and he gave baby Harry, who's on his mother's arms, a small smile before turning again and making his way towards the stairs.

Lily, on the other hand, doesn't seem to buy Dumbledore's words; the Headmaster was the one who told them that wards at Potter Manor are weakening, so that they need to live in another place. The safety of the place is the main concern, and Dumbledore, suggested the use of Fidelius Charm. Wait a minute, they are within the effect of the charm, so would that mean.

"Wait a minute." Everyone turn to Lily. Dumbledore is already at the bottom of the stairway, and now is the time she wanted to react, but before James could ask anything to his wife, Lily spoke again, tense evident on her voice. "Guys, were at the house, with Fidelius Charm right?" She saw, James and Sirius nod, and she doesn't fail to notice that Remus' eyes widened, as if realizing the same thing. "Aren't you guys forgetting about the charm?" Lily asked, mainly on James and Sirius.

"Well the Fidelius Charm is used to hide our house right?" James answered, and he saw Lily and Remus nod. "And the only way for others to see us here was for the Secret Keeper, giving the location, right?" It earned another nod from Lily while Remus stood up, wand on his hand. Sirius was the one who spoke next. "So?" Remus almost fall over and Lily just shook her head.

Remus decided that he should handle the situation, so that Sirius wouldn't delay them any longer. "Padfoot, what would have happened if their 'Secret Keeper' told the Death Eaters and You-Know-Who about the place?" From his post, he could see James tense, as he pulled Lily and Harry in a hug before pulling his own wand. "Well," Sirius started, "the Death Eaters would know where they are, they could see them, and they could att-", before he could even finished his own sentence, realization hit him hard, "Peter betrayed us?" his voice is a mixture of anger and disbelief.

"Precisely." Remus stated, and now on his way towards the stairs. James tried to stand up, but Sirius put a hand on his shoulder. "Prongs, I know what you wanted to do, but leave it to me and Moony, you already have a fair share of battle, you just recovered." When James look doesn't change, Sirius decided to use a different approach, "Prongs, just stay here and protect your family. They need you more, let us deal with the traitor, alright?" James still doesn't answer, but as he looked at Lily, his strength collapsed and he just let himself sit with his wife and son. "Alright Padfoot, you win." He gave Sirius a small smile, as the former clasped his hand to his shoulder again, before following Remus to the stairs.

"By the way, I'm sure, few of our auror friends in on their way here, so don't move out of the house until necessary okay?" Sirius suggested as he was about to take a step down the stairs. "We hear you Padfoot, and I can't believe that you can talk that maturely." James teased his friend, which earned him a disapproving look from his wife, and it made Sirius stop at his tracks. He then smiled at his friend, "Of course, I could be a bloody-hell of a prankster, but, when it comes to this kinds of things, I'm an auror for Merlin's sake, and I'm gonna protect my friends." With a smile, he disappeared at the stairs, following Remus out of the house.

James, decided to break the silence that lingers in the hallway. "We know Padoot, we know." He pulled his wife and son up, leading them to any place in the house that is not really messy.

Just outside of the Potter's house at Godric's Hollow, a few aurors surround and inspect the perimeter, after that huge attack at the Potter's, the Ministry decide to put the place in what look like a wizard only restriction perimeter, very similar to what polices do at a scene of a crime. Sirius and Remus, who's looking around the packs of wizards to see anyone that look familiar, and they don't fail to notice, Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic, personally overlooking the proceedings in front of Potter's house.

"Oh Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin, glad to see you here." Fudge greeted to two of them as if nothing happened, and from the look they are giving him, it seems he have gotten the meaning, as he move the talk to more important and pressing matters.

"Actually, after hearing from the Dumbledore the very moment, we sent aurors around to find your traitorous friend, Peter Pettigrew." Fudge quickly turn around and started to walk, wanting the two to follow him, fortunately(or unfortunately depending on the situation) he didn't saw the dark looks of the two as he said their _former _friends name, reluctantly, they started walking to follow Fudge.

"Do you know where he is?" Sirius seems that he wants to get the location of Peter at quickly as possible, and from Remus' look, he was also thinking of the same thing.

Fudge turn around, his hands on his back, "Mr. Black, Mr. Lupin, if I tell you the last place he's seen, I'll bet that you'll go straight ahead?" The two gave him, short nods, and Fudge release a sigh from his lips. "I think that's not a good idea, let the aurors deal with it." He turned again, as if telling them that it was the end of discussion.

Unfortunately for him, Sirius Black wouldn't back down that easily, "I'm a bloody Auror, don't tell me you forgotten?" It made Fudge stop on his tracks, but he doesn't bothered to face them, Sirius on the other hand, is not yet finished with the argument. "If you're telling me that Remus isn't, why do I care, I know and hell, you know yourself that Remus here is better than you're normal Auror!" Sirius shouted, Remus, who's known for using logic, seems wouldn't back down in the argument either.

This time, Fudge turned around to face them, and seeing the stubborn and dark looks on their face, he breathe a sigh, "The two of you are too stubborn, no wonder you are friends." Fudge just managed to shook his head on account. "According to the Aurors I sent, Peter is last seem a few towns away from here," before Fudge could even answer, Remus and Sirius disappeared with a pop, leaving Fudge who's shook his head once again, muttering 'stubborn prats' as he put a hand on his face before turning to the aurors around the house.

In the outskirts of a small village just a few kilometers from Godric's Hollow, a lone hooded figure just appeared on with a pop, he began looking left and right, frantically looking for any pursuers. Then the hooded figure decided to continue his travel, in foot instead. But only a few steps away from the village, he heard a pop behind him, and when he turn to face whoever it was, another one was heard on the place where he was facing before.

Stood there in front of him, is Sirius Black, wand on hand, even though it's not pointed on the hooded figure yet, on his back, on the other hand is Remus Lupin, with wand already pointing at him. This is bad, years of being friends with them, knowing that he won't win with the two of them, hell, he won't even win one-on-one on any of the two. And as if reading his thoughts, Sirius move his mouth to speak.

"You should just surrender, you know you can't win." His voice is calm, perfectly hiding the dark look that his face is showing. The figure backed a little but spoke, his voice shaking, "How would you know that? I – I – you didn't even know me."

This time, Remus who's on his back spoke, "You know you couldn't lie out of it, as if you could make us believe that we didn't know you?" You really should hand it over to Remus, his voice and his face show calmness, even though, the other two persons near knew how he really feels inside.

The hooded figure took another step back, but turned his head to see if Remus is going to attack him, "I – I do - don't know what you're talking about." He spoke shakily, his left hand clutching his wand, "I don't know you! I really-" his shouting is interrupted by a red light flashing dangerously on his left, it hit his black hood, revealing the face of Peter Pettigrew, a friend of theirs, or former to say at least.

His body is shaking as he face his friends, his wand raised bravely towards Sirius, but he cannot hide how scared he is. Sirius on the other hand, his face became darker, rage clearly written on his face, and without any second thoughts, fired a stunner towards Peter, which luckily dodge the attack, rolling dangerously near Remus which in return raised his wand stiffly, calmness now forgotten, firing stunner after stunner on their friend who frantically dodging the attacks, knowing that it's useless to block, since the two are exceptionally good duelist.

With stunners flying at him, he unconsciously lead himself to a corner, his back is dangerously facing a wall with Sirius and Remus blocking any possible routes of escape. After all, he's not crazy enough to dodge and bravely dash forward any one of them, it's clearly suicidal.

"Now, you're coming with us, even you like it or not." Said Remus, the tip of his flashing a dangerous red glow, still pointed at Peter.

"No, I wouldn't come with you." Peter on the other seems to gain a little more courage, as he is not stuttering anymore, but his body which is still shaking is betraying his voice, but Sirius unflinchingly lauch a stunner near his feet, which make Peter jump. "I don't have any time for useless talks." Sirius said with venom in every word. "Just come with us or else-"but Sirius haven't manage to finish because Peter bravely interrupt him.

"Shut up!" Peter screamed, putting his hands in the air, lowering his guard, luckily, neither Sirius nor Remus move to hit him with a stunner. "I don't need your pity, I don't need it!" He screamed once again, almost dropping his wand as he dropped his hands as he shout. "All of you always say that I'm your friend, but all of you are traitorous liars!"

Remus and Sirius froze in their place, they couldn't believe that Peter is brave, or stupid enough to shout at them, he's open for stunners, but neither the two of them move as Peter continued to shout.

"That bastard James! I'm he's first friend at Hogwarts! His goddamn first friend!" Peter continued to shout, and he's looking exactly as a child throwing a tantrum. "We studied together, roam the school together, gotten to trouble together, but-" he paused for moment, trying to catch his breath, then he lift his head so that he could look at the two person on his front. "But, the moment he have made friends to the two of you, he bloody left me!" he finished, shouting and using all gathered strength at his pause.

Sirius and Remus just starred at the hysterical Peter for a few minutes, their minds processing the words of the traitor. He is blaming James for his actions? And he's blaming their friendship with James Potter? '_What the bloody hell!' _Sirius just shook the thought of his head as he face his jealous friend again, wands still pointed dangerously at the former.

"That's not a reason, hell, it's not even true, if we aren't you're friend do you think that you would be a part of Marauders?" Sirius asked, his eyes narrowed at his target. "Do you think all of those years we're fake? That we're just playing along with you? Bloody Hell!" He shouted, his emotions are getting the better of him.

Peter tried to open his mouth to retaliate but he was met with a stunner hitting him square in the chest. Sirius looked at Remus with disbelief, he couldn't believe that his werewolf friend would be the first one to lose patience at the traitor. "I would have listen to him ramble whole night, but as you should have known, we don't have all the time in the world," Remus said, as if reading his thoughts, as he moved onwards the stunned Peter, "We have a lot more time for that after we handle him at the Ministry." He finished, with Peter on his shoulder, he gave Sirius one last look as he apparate away, Sirius just shook his head at the events of the night before he follow his friend.

As the two of them arrived at the front of the Potter's house at Godric's Hollow, they are greeted by wands pointed at them by aurors guarding their friend's house. Sirius was in shock because of the greeting but Remus took a step forward, lowering the still stunned Peter at ground, with some of them gasping at the sight. "Well, well, well, quite quick aren't we? Mr. Black and Mr. Lupin?" They turn to see Cornelius Fudge strolling his way towards them, with a few aurors striving next to him.

Sirius decided to take charge in the matter in hand, he's and auror after all, it's better to let him talk to the ministry. "Of course, this matter is better to be finished with our hands, after all almost all of it revolves around me and my friends." Sirius took another step forward, facing the Minister if Magic with a stoic face. But Fudge just waved his wand on Sirius, walking towards the stunned Peter, "Don't worry, what's important is that you caught Pettigrew before he could even flee and vanish permanently." He paused for a while, giving Sirius and Remus last glance as turn away, striving towards the aurors that holds Pettigrew, who's already prepared to be transferred away for questioning. "Let us handle this man, I think its better if you met up with the friends of yours still on their house and talk about the next move that you guys should take." He finished, as he disappeared with a pop, along with most of the aurors, a few remained to patrol around the Hollow, and to stand guard at the Potter's home. With a quick glance to each other, they proceed inside the house.

Inside, they easily spotted James and Lily Potter on the sofa in the living room, which, just as Sirius said, doesn't how the bloody thing survived the mad attack n the Potter's, they walk slowly towards them, not knowing how to describe or narrate Peter's story to them. A few step away from them, they seemed to realize that they arrived as they turned to gave them a small smile, Lily is holding baby Harry on her arms, with James arms wrapped protectively at the two of them.

James was the first one to spoke, "How did it go, Moony? Padfoot?" Sirius look at Remus and with a small nod, he immediately caught that he should handle the talking. "It's fine Prongs, we just caught him before he could apparate away again a few towns away from this place." He answered, still unbelievable that his voice is calm as if nothing happened.

Moments passed as Remus told James and Lily about their encounter with Peter, and they haven't failed to notice that James lowered his head on his wife's shoulder midway through the story. As Remus finished, Lily decided to talk about her husband's worries, "James? You alright dear?" Lily knew that it was a foolish question, knowing that James is having a hard time believing what happened to their friend.

"Well, I'm sad, I can't believe that Peter was thinking like that, I'm at fault." He answered, not even lifting his head from Lily's shoulder. Sirius decided that it was the best idea to retort the idea from his friend. "Bloody Hell! Prongs? It's not your fault, and don't start yelling saying it was."

James was about to say something but Remus beat him to it, "He's right, there's no way we would know what he will do," he explained calmly, pressing a hand on James' shoulder which made him look up.

"And if anyone is at fault, it should be me." Everyone turned quickly at the speaker, Sirius.

"Padfoot? What do you mean?" Remus managed to ask him, even though he's clearly confused.

Sirius took a few steps away, "I'm the one that suggested that you should change Secret Keeper, if I haven't suggested it, you wouldn't have to go through all it."

James suddenly stood up from the sofa, quickly making his way towards his friend. "Are you crazy Padfoot? It's not your fault, we also decided that it's a good move as the Dark Lord will go straight towards you, so don't you dare mope and say it's your fault!"

"Yeah, and just look at the good things, James, Lily and even little Harry is safe, and we even caught Peter, so don't go around moping here Padfoot." Remus said as he decided to take part in the conversation, as Sirius gave him a small frown, he turn to James, "and that goes for you too Prongs." He finished, which in turn made James frown, and changed Sirius' frown to smirk.

"He's right Prongs, so let's make a deal, as long as you don't think it's your fault, I wouldn't think of it too, deal?" Sirius said, he's staring at James who seems to be weighing the deal as he scratch his chin as if thinking something so hard.

"All right, deal?" James held a hand towards Sirius, and the former shook it without hesitation, both with grins n their faces.

"Finally!" Lily sighed, everyone turned their head towards the redhair, who's shaking her head. "I don't even know why you should fight over such simple things." She shook her head again, as he muttered, 'Boys'.

The three manage to smile because of the redhead's action, they knew she was having a hard time processing it, but she maintained her brave and calm front. Remus decided to break the silence, "Now that's all is well, we should try to find someplace for James and Lily to hide."

James expression turn to a serious one as he processed the need for this conversation, "That's right, even though I knew that Padfoot would be an amazing Secret Keeper, I rather stay on anything else instead of a flat with the Fidelius charm on it."

"Then I suggest the Potter Manor." Three heads once again turn towards the redhair, who's busy making sure that her Harry will have a good night sleep.

James was the first to react, "But Lily, haven't Dumbledore said that the wards there was falling, weakening?" But Lily just brushed the thought, "Think of it James, where in Earth do you think we could hide without the Fidelius charm?" She paused as if urging her husband to answer, since he remained silent, she decided to continue, "and besides aren't the wards in the manor are blood based? Even they are falling, with the three of us the wards will be prepared, and strong enough to protect us." She finished, letting what she said sink in to the three of them.

Remus was the first one to react, "I suggest that you indeed chose Potter Manor, even though I couldn't think why Dumbledore have said something about those wards, but I admit that those wards are strong enough to protect you guys." On the background, Lily is nodding, while James and Sirius are still on deep thought.

James still couldn't decide on where they should go, the Potter Manor seems a good alternative, but the wards are really a problem if Dumbledore was right after all. His train of thoughts was interrupted by Sirius who decided to voice his opinion.

"Prongs, I say go and try the Manor, it's better than anything, and we could try to test the wards ourselves right? Or we could get an exert curse breaker to try it, but except those problems, it's the safest place for you and your family."

"We could also visit you there, even though it's not connected to any floo network." Remus added, his hand is on his chin.

"Then we could just make a portkey that would lead you to at least the gate of the Manor right?" Lily answered, mainly to Remus.

James weigh his options, after a few moments, he let a sigh escape his lips. "Alright, we'll go to Potter Manor." Lily visibly brighten, as she happily cradle Harry as she hum, while Sirius and Remus gave him a small nod. "Should we tell Dumbledore about it?"

"We could just send him a letter, we don't have time to argue against him about the wards around the Manor." Lily said, as she walk towards them, "Should we go now?" She asked.

"Excited Lily?" Sirius asked with a smirk on lips, and he is greeted by Lily with her eyes narrowing at him.

"It's just that the only things that we need to bring was our clothes," Lily answered deciding to ignore Sirius comment. "And actually I'm going to get them already." And she quickly dash up the stairs, even though she still has Harry on her arms, the three men could only snigger at the action.

A few moments later, Lily ran down the stairs, a bag on her left arm, and Harry on the other, she also took the initiative to change her clothes. She met James, Sirius and Remus already standing at the front of the sofa. "Ready?" James asked her.

"Yeah" she gave him a small nod, "after all, we could just buy anything I miss after we set at the Manor."

"Then shall we?" James hold his wife on the waist, as they apparate, Sirius and Remus followed.

With a pop, 4 people appear out of thin air. Lily and baby Harry still in James arm, as Remus and Sirius walk towards them. Lily took this time to see the surroundings of where they apparated. Indeed she have lived at the Potter Manor for a definite amount of time, but the manor always manage to surprise any spectators looking it's magnificent view.

A magnificent castle looking manor with the Potter's crest around its walls, well you could really call it a castle, as anyone looking at it will be confuse because of its look. They are now standing in a huge gate in front of the manor, as they took the short stroll towards the manor itself, she look around the flower gardens that was filled with different flowers, roses, lilies, and many more. James have told her a while back that his mother planted those flowers, she even tease James a few times saying that he will definitely be bringing his girlfriend to have a stroll around this beautiful gardens, which made her snigger at the thought drawing attention from the other three. She only shook her head towards the others as they continue to walk towards the door.

The four of them open the door of the manor, and they were threatened again with 'aww' from Lily. James just shook his head as the act of his wife every time they go to the manor, not that he could blame her, the Potter Manor is really beautiful, too beautiful to his liking, but when does men overruled women when it comes to house decorations? Never, and with Lily's reaction every time they visit or live here, the design won't be changing any time now.

"Finally, we are here." Sirius stated, as he flopped down in an armchair, while Remus took a seat beside him. James on the other hand, took their clothes from Lily's hands and go up towards the stairs, as Lily seated herself on a wide sofa across the armchairs Sirius and Remus is sitting.

Silence filled the room, since no one wanted to speak, Lily still has Harry on her arms, Remus and Sirius still seating at the armchairs, and the silence is broken when James spoke up as he step down the stairs.

"So now guys, what to do?" He said looking around trying to look for an answer from any of them. "Well, Lily and I could try testing the wards," Remus suggested, looking at Lily, "and maybe Sirius and you Prongs clean a bit?" He finished, not knowing what the other two could really do while he and Lily are checking the wards.

James and Sirius was shock is an understatement, they couldn't believe what Moony have suggested what they should do? Cleaning for Merlin's sake? Did he forget that they were Prongs and Padfoot, they are true hearted Marauders, which specializes in pranks, but never in cleaning them? As James try to open his mouth to retaliate against Moony's unbelievable plan, but seeing Lily's gaze on him, he decided against it, Lily on the other hand, took the chance to speak. "I definitely agree with Remus, I wouldn't trust the two of you to look at the wards, not that I doubt your abilities as two of the best wizards of our year." She added the last part as she saw the frown on their faces, as Remus sniggered at them.

James gave a sigh before he stand up, "Alright, I know I couldn't win against you." He patted Sirius on the shoulder, "Come on Padfoot, we have a lot of things to do," he paused as he look at the horror on Sirius' face, "at least we have house elves that would help us." He finished with a cheeky grin on his face, mimicking the one on Sirius as he heard the word house elves, it means that they wouldn't need to do it with just the two of them, and the two of them proceed towards the stairs, as Lily and Remus just shook their heads.

After a few moments, Lily and Remus were upstairs looking for her husband and best friend. They passed various rooms and see to it that most are completely clean already, and when they have gotten to the study, they see James and Sirius there, sitting on the armchairs with goblet of pumpkin juice on the table near them. Lily immediately stomps towards them, followed by a nervous looking Remus.

"What the bloody hell are the two of you doing here?" She shouted which made Sirius and James jump on their seats. "Come on Lils, were just resting for a bit." James answered softly, with a nervous look on his face. "Really? Does the two of you really do some cleaning or just let the house elves take care of it?" Lily is still shouting at them, which made James shift on his seat with fear. "Oh Lily, you hurt me, do you think we would do something like that? Of course we at least cleaned a few with our hands, and wands." Sirius answered with a mock-hurt on his face, but couldn't hide the fact that he's scared for dear life with what Lily would do to the two of them.

Lily look at the two of them with narrow eyes, then she let a sigh, "Alright, maybe I would believe the two of you for now," Sirius and James breathe a sigh of relief in the background while Remus is shaking his head as he chuckle softly.

The four of them made their way back to the living room, with Lily taking Harry from the nursery. "Well, Lily since you're the expert at runes and wards at the four of us, maybe you should be the one that describe the situation of the wards to them." Remus suggested as they are near the bottom of the stairs.

"Well," Lily started, as she took a seat beside James, cradling Harry on her arms. "The blood wards are indeed weak, but its mainly because of our leave at the Manor, since there is no one with the Potter blood to recharge the wards." She paused for a moment, looking around to see their reactions, since the three of them maintain their usual look on their face, she continued. "But since we are to live at the Manor effectively starting today, the wards will definitely be strong enough in a week or few, for the meantime, Remus and I casted a few protective charms around the perimeter, setting a semi ward along the Manor."

"That's great Lily!" James wrapped his arm around Lily, and Lily gave him a small smile. "The only problem would be the portkey that will take Moony and Padfoot at least at the front of Manor."

"Well, we four could do it ourselves, right guys?" Remus asked them, as he pours some pumpkin juice on his goblet, and he is answered with a flurry of nods. "Moony and I will stay here for a few weeks to make sure the wards is okay before we leave, and of course we'll visit any time we could." Sirius said as he finished his goblet. "We don't want little Harry here to be bored at this Manor right?"

Lily shook her head at the thought, "Even though I hate that marauder's ideas of you like corrupting my son, I gotta admit that it will help him grow into a happy child, I don't want our hiding put any strain on Harry." Lily said as she gave Harry's forehead a soft kiss.

James hugged his wife and son, as Sirius and Remus nod their head in understanding.

* * *

><p><strong>Like it? Please Review guys, comments and very welcomed, and kindly put some suggestions in it, even with proper grammar. xD<strong>

**Thanks again for reading.**

**Hero V. Blood**


	3. Birthdays and Shoppings

**A little quick update from me since i don't have anything to do, so i decided to step up my writing a bit.**

**For the one who reviewed my last chapter thank you.**

**And i hope that you would enjoy this new chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Harry Potter and The Chosen Family<strong>

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and any of it's characters.

**Chapter Three: Birthdays and Shoppings**

* * *

><p>"Harry James Potter!" A loud scream echoed around the whole Potter Manor this early in the morning, and anyone wouldn't believe that anyone could scream that loud, but if anyone ever see the look of one Lily Potter, the one who screamed, they will be up for a fright.<p>

Lily Potter is stomping through the hallways, hands on hips, and eyes that will scream everything she needs to yell. She's looking for a eleven year old boy, with messy black hair and green eyes like her, his son, Harry is missing from his room even though she clearly stated that he should stay there for a while as she help Remus Lupin brew a wolfsbane potion. Since the potion is a recent discovery, and since Remus is the best out of four of them when it comes to Potions, and Moony seems to lose concentration when doing the potion, she deliberately studied the potion herself to help their friend.

Her eye caught sight of the boy she's looking for, Harry was out the garden, frantically looking around, in which she deduced looking for her husband, James and Harrys godfather, Sirius whom she caught sniggering behind the roses as they are waiting for Harry to walk towards them. She shook her head, and started to stomp towards them to save Harry from the Marauders.

"Harry!" She shouted as she was a few feet from her son, and she could see him visible froze, which make her think if does her anger always has that effects on people. Harry on the other hand, took a few seconds before he broke his frozen stupor and dash towards his mom to engulf her in a hug.

Lily accepted the hug her anger disappearing faster that how she apparated. "Harry what did I told you about not leaving your room?" She asked her son softly, feeling her froze once again, "Uhm, I heard an explosion outside my room, then as I got out, I heard another one, and another, as if wanting me to follow it." Harry answered hesitantly, he definitely knows that it was his dad and godfather that is responsible for the explosions, and it was to force Harry out of hiding, knowing that the boy has natural curiosity and would charge at anything to know about it, which Lily doesn't appreciate.

"Now, James, Sirius, I suppose you need to come out now before I hex the two of you." Lily said sweetly, but the three guys that heard it felt the hidden venom of those words, and James and Sirius themselves knew that her son is the only reason she haven't exploded at them yet.

So, as obedient as they should be, James Potter and Sirius Black come out of nowhere, dispelling their disillusionment charm they used to hide at the boy. Both are grinning nervously, with James rubbing the back of his neck, a trait inherited by his son, which they unconsciously does when they are nervous.

"Uhm, Hi Lily?" James greeted nervously.

"James, Sirius, care to explain?" Lily asked sweetly, and Harry who's in her arms, try hardly to stop himself from laughing at the sight of the tow fidgeting nervously before them.

"We just want Harry to play with us for a little?" Sirius answered a little meekly, which doesn't bode too well on his Marauder self.

"Well, I don't reject the idea of playing with Harry." Lily started, rubbing the back of his son who's still hugging her, "but-"she quickly continued, before the two could breathe a sigh of relief.

"But what dear?" James asked rather bravely, even though he definitely knew why.

Lily let go of her son, giving him a kiss on the forehead, before moving towards the two with hands on her hips. Harry couldn't hold back now, seeing the sight of his mom with that stance before his dad and godfather, he let a huge chuckle, earning disagreeing looks from the two men and a small smile from her mom.

"Aren't I perfectly made it clear that Harry shouldn't spend the whole day playing with the two of you?" Lily paused for a while, narrowing the eyes at the two men in front of her. "Harry has just finished flying with the two of you on the quidditch pitch at the back of the mother since you dragged Harry there after breakfast, he should be reading or studying in his room for the moment, as me and Remus is brewing his wolfsbane potion."

Harry seeing the fearful look of his dad and godfather wanted to tell his mom that they doesn't drag him towards the pitch, but the look of his mom's face is enough to erase the thought in his head. Truthfully, he enjoys flying, as his dad say, he's a natural flier and would net all the Potter glory that he'll be first pick as a Seeker or a Chaser n the quidditch try-outs at his second year in Hogwarts. And talking about Hogwarts, he remembered the time that his mom and dad told him that when he is eleven, he'll be receiving his Hogwarts letter soon, and since his eleventh birthday is today, his mom, along with his Uncle Remus is telling him to read the books that they placed at the bookshelves at his room since last week.

It's not that he despise reading, but Lily and Remus are too frantic on what would Harry needs to do for his first impression at Hogwarts. Truth to be told, he's already been taught by his mom and uncle since he's seven (or is it eight?) years old some basic spells that Harry would encounter in his first few years at Hogwarts. While his dad, and Sirius are talking about flying and pranks, and their stories of the Marauders, reminding him that he should relive their glory, much to Lily's dismay. And when his mom's anger reach the boiling point, the two pranksters are quick to change his lessons to defense, which his mom and uncle believed that will be helpful for him, especially since they couldn't stay there to protect him from harmful persons, which his dad called supporters of the dark.

Their situation is never been a secret to him. Since his seven, every one of the four adults is spending time with him, telling stories about him, the so called Boy-Who-Lived by the wizarding world, about the Dark Lord Voldemort (in which he learned from Sirius to never call him You-Know-Who so that you wouldn't live fearing him), about the betrayal of their former friend Peter Pettgirew and the fearful attack at their former home at Godric's Hollow. He knew perfectly well that his mom is not joking that he needs to learn defense. He even watches duels between his mom and uncle, and of his dad and godfather. Sirius had clearly stated that they shouldn't let their guard down and should continue improving their skills in duels. Mom also reminded him that the four of them are ecstatic about the fall of Voldemort, and the fact that it seems that Dumbledore, their former and his future headmaster at Hogwarts are keeping a lot of information from them, in return they also decided to leave the old man in the dark about their plans.

Which brings another problem, they don't really trust the Headmaster, but it's not enough for them to enroll him any other school, they knew a lot are saying that Hogwarts is the best magical school in Europe or possibly in the world too, but they couldn't help but think of the possibility that any school would be dangerous as long as Harry goes there, the only thing that they all agreed is to let Harry learn a few basic spells, from charms and defense as well. It is also the reason that they let him watch their training, since they knew that Harry is a natural in defense, and mainly most spells. Even though as his uncle Remus is stating that he haven't inherited his mom's ability about the theories of the spells and everything, but he indeed inherited his dad's ability to learn spells by seeing it the first few times.

His dad, James Potter, along with Sirius Black, is known to have the ability to ace the exams with minimum effort, and exactly opposite of his mom, Lily Evans at that time, whose area of expertise are about understanding the theories and learning the spells the normal way most wizards and witches does, by a lot of studying and practice, making her gave that maximum effort to ace her exams. Even though not having the exact skill her mom has in the theory section, he knew full well the need (and the pain if his mom caught him mot studying those) of the theories, especially since his uncle Remus clearly stated that even though he's a natural at defense, making him ace that DADA subject (which he learned as an acronym for Defense Against the Dark Arts) the theories are important since it will help him know what how exactly the spells function, making the better of every spell that he throws, giving him the advantage against someone who just wanted to let spells flies at their opponents without thinking.

He knew that he needs both parts of the spells, which luckily for him, two of the four person who teaches him knew and excel at one of the parts. (James and Sirius at the natural and dueling parts since they are aurors, while Lily and Remus at the theoretical part, while his uncle Remus is mainly at the middle of them, since as his parents say that he has talent for the both sides, he have taken the liberty of helping Lily teach Harry from the books) But being the son of a Marauder, he wouldn't lie that he's bored at any subjects since it's all they do, even though he enjoys learning spellwork, he definitely wanted to have friends, to be able to play with them. Everyone knew about his dilemma, and he could bet that it was the reason that his dad and godfather pull him more in pranks and games, even though they knew that they will be facing his mom's wrath after.

Even though he loved what his dad and godfather are doing, he wanted a real friend that is almost the same age as him that he could talk and joke around, and he promised himself that he will fulfill that wish at Hogwarts.

And as he broken up from his trance, he quickly saw the relieved look on his dad and godfather, while his mom is sporting a victorious smirk, he quickly ran towards his mom, giving her a hug from behind.

"It seems that you finally ushered judgment at the escaped convicts." The three of them turn around to see Remus Lupin walking out the door, holding a goblet at his right hand.

"Oh yes Remus, and once again, they are caught in the act, giving me the right to punish them at the scene of the crime." Lily answered, a smirk still playing at her face as she return the hug to her son.

Harry chuckled again at the hurt look the two of them are sporting, and Remus and Lily followed suite, and as James and Sirius look toward each other, their faces broke into flashing grins as if saying mission complete. "Well Harry, let's go inside now shall we?" James said as he pulled his wife and son in a half embrace, "We couldn't delay the party any longer shall we?" He finished with a small smirk as he ruffled his son's hair, earning him a chuckle.

As the five of the move inside the Manor, Harry couldn't shake of the feeling that the four person around him are secretly hiding something about him, since it was his birthday, he couldn't decide if he should be excited or scared. He remembered his past two birthdays happened something that he didn't expect. His ninth birthday is welcomed by a loud bang in his room, and as it quickly woke him up, he couldn't take his eyes of his room, which is quickly filling with confetti's of some kind, along with drops of what feels like water splashing on his bed as the continuous rain of water (and wine or is it beer? which he had tasted from the drop that landed near to his lips) he spotted the source at his door, and seriously speaking James Potter and Sirius Black paid dearly for the unorthodox greeting from the hands of one Lily Potter.

While his tenth birthday is different, he woke up at the morning peacefully, as he remembered his mom promising that she'll bind the two pranksters at the night before. And as he entered the living room, he was greeted by cake sitting in the middle of the table, with James, Lily, Sirius and Remus around it.

As he's blaming the difference of his last two birthday that makes his birthday unpredictable, his gaze flick quickly at the cake in the middle of the living room and gifts around it. He couldn't count how many minutes he stood there frozen in shock, before his dad nudge him from the back. "Actually Prongs and I wanted to make it more interesting but, one look from your mom made your dad back out of the plan." Sirius said as he patted his godson on the head, ruffling his head on the process.

Quickly unlatching himself from his mom, but grabbing her hand by his right hand, while his left hand grab his dad's, he drag his parents towards the cake with Sirius and Remus following them with a small smile. They proceed to seat n the sofas around the table, with Harry sitting with his mom, his dad beside them and Sirius and Remus across them. Harry gave a quick look at his mom, looking for a confirmation of some sorts to open the presents. Lily, sensing her son looking at her, gave him a quick nod as she smile at his son who's already opening the nearest present.

The first present was a huge box, with a note that says, '_To Harry From Dad.' _He gave a quick look at his dad, who answered with a nod. Quickly tearing the bright red wrapper, and opening the box his eyes fell on a shiny surface. Curiously, he pull it out the box, and he hear his mom gasping, and at the corner of his eye, he saw her glare at his father who's only smirking at his direction. Not knowing what it is, he look towards his godfather Sirius and Uncle Remus, since he knew that asking his dad is out of the question with the way his mom look at hm.

Sirius on the other hand, is also flashing his signature Marauder smirk, and noting the confused look on his face, lean forward on his seat, lowering his goblet of butterbeer, "Harry that is your father's Invisibility Cloak." He said as he took another sip of his butterbeer, as Harry look and feel the cloak on his hands. "Of course it makes you invisible, Prongs said that it was a family heirloom, so I think that he's passing it on you Harry."

Feeling excited, Harry quickly draped the cloak on his shoulder, Sirius and Remus whistled as the young Potter almost disappear completely. He turn around to face his dad, still grinning and not giving any attention to the glare of his mom.

"Thanks dad! I'll take good care of it." He gave his dad his own grin, and then he look towards his mom, "Mom, why are you glaring at dad? You don't want me having it?"

Sensing the hurt and confusion on her son's words, Lily's eyes soften as she gaze at him. "Darling, you know perfectly well that I want you to have everything that we could give you." She paused, and she saw him visibly brighten at her words. "The only reason that I'm glaring at your father is simple, I knew perfectly well what he along with Sirius and Remus wanted as you hold onto that cloak."

Harry raised an eyebrow towards his dad, as Sirius almost choked on his butterbeer, while Remus grinned sheepishly, and as Lily sensed that no one wanted to share their views about the cloak, she continued as she look again towards Harry. "That cloak was one of their prized possessions that is a primary part of the success of the Marauders, or mainly just James himself, since he's known for having the ability to disappear in the scene of the crime leaving Wormtail mainly, and Moony or Padfoot on rare occasions."

Harry's expression quickly changed from confusion to joy, he laugh loudly as his father, Sirius and Remus look at him with dumb folded looks and his mother couldn't hold her own laughter too. After a few minutes of laughing, he turn towards his dad, his smirk still on his face, "You really did that dad? Unbelievable."

This time, Sirius and Remus join the laughter leaving James to pout himself. "That's enough Harry, I think you should look at the other presents." He muttered as Harry tried to stop laughing.

After pulling himself from his laughter, Harry started to unwrapped the other gifts. He have gotten a new jacket, which is from his dad along the cloak, as his dad said that It is for flying on cold weather. Sirius gave him bunch of chocolates, which are a combination of muggle and magical kinds, and it has a note that says, he along with Remus has another gift for him but he should wait for the moment. Remus gave him bunch of old books, which made Lily, squeal in delight. Those books seems to be Remus' old ones and since he's the only one that kept his books from his study at Hogwarts (Lily kept hers too, but it was on her parent's house and she didn't bothered packing them before living with James), Lily said that it was a perfect gift, and she along with Remus said that even though a few of them are outdated, it holds few things and tips not included on the books of the present. Lily's presents are an golden watch, and a set of muggle books. As he opened his gifts, he move around to give each one them a hug as a thank you for their gifts.

Afterwards they sing Happy Birthday as Harry blew the candles on his cake, a muggle tradition brought by Lily and taught to them, and as they are eating their slices of cake, James and Lily move towards their son, with Sirius and Remus behind them, everyone sporting a huge smile on their faces.

Harry look over their faces, confusion clearly written on his face, '_what would they want? They wouldn't put a prank on me would they? No, no, no, mom's here, there's no way she'll approve of it, right?'_ Even how he would look at it, he's not sure himself if he's right, making him gulp loudly.

As everyone hear Harry gulp, in a second the three adults are on the floor laughing. Harry couldn't help but wonder at the sight, raising his eyebrow at them. Remus is the first one to recover, "You should see the look on your face Harry! That's priceless!" He said between laughs, as Lily and James slowly recovered from the good laugh, while Sirius is still at the floor clutching his stomach as he laugh, fortunately, a loud cough from Lily seems to break Sirius from this stance as he stood up, trying to suppress his laughter.

Lily clamped Harry to her side, putting him to a hug, "Nothing's wrong sweetheart, we're just going to give you something, we just thought that it's best to give it last to you."

Sirius step forward, a letter on his hand which he give towards Harry. "Here you go Harry, a special letter for you." Harry accepted the letter, raising an eyebrow at his mom, which she gladly replied with a nod. Relaxing himself to her mother's hug, he opened the envelope pulling the letter out and read:

_**HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY**_

_**Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore**_

_**(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)**_

_**Dear Mr. Potter,  
>We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.<br>Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.**_

_**Yours sincerely,**_

_**Minerva McGonagall  
>Deputy Headmistress<strong>_

All Harry do for a few minutes is to reread the letter again and again, not knowing if it's true or a prank from his Marauder family, but after a good five minutes, Harry seems to break out of his stupor looking up to see small smiles from everyone, while his mom and dad are on the verge of crying.

Lily, who notice the look of concern from his son's face, pull him to a tighter hug, "It's nothing sweetheart, we're just happy to see you receive your very own Hogwarts letter, eleven years ago, we almost died, you almost died, it's just, I'm happy for all of us." Lily rambled as the tears flow down her face, while James pulled his wife in a hug and resting his head on her shoulders, clearly that he didn't want them to see him crying. "We're proud of you Harry." Lily finished as she gave Harry a small kiss on the forehead.

Harry felt how important this event for his parents and possibly from his godfather Sirius and Uncle Remus as well, he return the hug his mother is giving him, and putting every happy moments that he experienced with the four of them, he gladly shouted, "Thanks mom, and I love you, really." Lily's eyes froze for a minute, before more tears flow out of it, pulling her son tighter. Harry nuzzled his head on the crook of her mom's neck, but quickly raised his again, looking at the three guys behind them.

"Dad, I love you too." He said, smiling brightly at his father, who just pulled away from his wife a few moments. But his son's words give a huge tug on his emotions as he quickly join the family hug. "And to my godfather Sirius and Uncle Sirius, thanks to the two of you too." Harry finished, giving a small smile to the two at the back, who looks so shocked, before nuzzling comfortably at his mom. The two exchange a smile as they both proceed to ruffle the young Potter's hair. "It's nothing Harry, just doing our job." Sirius said with a small smile still on his face.

A good ten minutes passed before James let go of Lily and help her stand, but Lily nor Harry still haven't broken the hug for the matter. "Come on Harry, we need to go shopping." Lily said as she pull herself out of their hug.

Harry seems ecstatic at first. They are going shopping? Does this mean that he could finally roam the outside world? Since they lived at Potter's Manor, he had only manage to go to the outside world for at least three times, and all those are very quick trips, he couldn't even remember those trips. "Where are we going mom?" He finally asked, since he found it hard to speak because of excitement.

"We're going to buy your things for school." James answered for his wife.

"Where could we buy all those?" Harry asked again.

"Diagon Alley." Sirius and Remus answered at the same time, earning a chuckle from the two of them.

Harry on the other hand, is utterly confused, Diagon what? Seeing the look on his son's place, Lily answered the unsaid question on her son's mind. "Diagon Alley is at London, a place full of shops where you could buy wizard's stuff." Harry visibly brighten at this, excited to see this so called shopping district of wizarding England. "So come on Harry, we're going now." Lily held his hand, pulling him at her side as they made for the gate of the Manor.

As they reach the gate, Harry ask the question, he's thinking since they get out of the door towards the gardens. "How could we go there?"

No one answer, instead James took hold of his free hand and smile at him. "Just hold on Harry, we're there before you even know it." Harry's eyebrows raise at this with utter confusion, but before he could even ask, they disappear with a small pop, with Sirius and Remus following them.

As they appear, Harry almost fall over from his first time of apparating, luckily, his parents are holding his hand tightly, never letting him go.

"It's alright darling, it's normal since it's your first time, you'll be get use to it." Lily assured her son with a pat on his forehead. He took his time to look around the place, they are in an archway with a lot of stores in every corner. "Harry James Potter, welcome to Diagon Alley." Sirius said with a mock bow which earns him a few sniggers from the others.

Harry look around the stores, there's some that sell cauldrons, some with robes on the window, and others with some sort of herbs or something Harry couldn't make something about it. "We should go to Gringotts first." James said, and seeing the confusion on his son's face, he quickly added, "wizard's bank Harry, it's been years since we visited there, we're going to get a few gold and ask for something to the goblins."

After a few moments of walking and passing a few shops that Harry couldn't take his eyes off, especially the quidditch supplies shop, they had reached a snowy-white building which towered over the other little shops. Standing beside its burnished bronze doors, wearing a uniform of scarlet and gold, was – "Yes goblins ran Gringotts Harry." Lily answered the question which Harry haven't even thinking.

The goblin was about a head shorter than Harry. He had a swarthy, clever face, a pointed beard and, Harry noticed, very long fingers and feet. He bowed as they walked inside. Now they were facing a second pair of doors, silver this time, with words engraved upon them:

_**Enter, stranger, but take heed  
>Of what awaits the sin of greed,<br>For those who take, but do not earn,  
>Must pay most dearly in their turn,<br>So if you seek beneath our floors  
>A treasure that was never yours,<br>Thief, you have been warned, beware  
>Of finding more than treasure there.<strong>_

"Oh isn't that Hagrid?" James asked as he turn to his wife, who look towards where James was pointing, Harry, who's always curious look towards too. In the doors, he saw a giant man standing there, his hair was almost the same with Sirius, it's just that that man's hair is more shaggy while Sirius was more arranged, as he turn around hearing James calling him, his face has a tangled mass of beard which almost covered his face.

"James? Lily? Sirius? Remus?" Hagrid walks towards them, "It's been too long since we have seen each other, I'm quite happy the last time I heard about you, surviving a massacre." Hagrid said, a sad look on his eyes as if reminiscing the past. "We're fine Hagrid, no need to be sad over the past." Sirius said patting the huge man on his arm. "And yes, this is Harry, my godson." He quickly added as he put a hand on Harry's head.

Hagrid's eyes widen for a second, before he kneel so that the height difference won't be too much, as he pull him into a hug. "Nice to see you Harry, I assume you coming to Hogwarts this year right?" Hagrid asked, as Harry gave a small nod, "then I wanted to welcome you, I'm Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts, I welcome the students on the grounds, mainly first years hope to see you there." He finished as he turn around to face the others. "Business at Gringotts eh? Let's go together then." He led the five of them inside the bank.

The six of them made for the counter, Hagrid goes first, "Sorry guys but I have very secret Hogwarts business from Dumbledore." He hold up a letter towards the goblin, "It's about the You-Know-What in vault seven hundred thirteen." He whispered towards the goblin who's reading the letter. Even though Hagrid tried to whisper it softly, the five of them have manage to hear what he whispered and they raise their eyebrows at confusion as Hagrid has been led by a goblin towards the door.

What do you think that thing Hagrid's taking eh?" Sirius asked in a hush whisper towards James and Remus. But before the other two could answer, Lily interrupt them, "Oh hush, you're not in school anymore so don't even think of finding it out, and we have more important business to do." She drag Harry towards the counter, with Remus following them who answer Sirius with a shrug, as James.

"Morning." Lily greeted the goblin that Hagrid was talking earlier. "We've come to take some money and things at the Potter vault." James took control of the conversation, meeting with the goblin on the counter.

"Ah, Lord Potter, I would gladly let someone lead you towards the vaults, Griphook!"

Another goblin, definitelt named Griphook held the door open for them, Harry was surprised with what he saw inside, a narrow passageway with flaming torches as lighting. Griphook whistled and t even surprise him as a cart came hurtling in the tracks that he haven't seen that was there when they entered.

All five of them, along with Griphook board the cart as it move towards the maze like passage. As he was watching how the cart move itself, he remembered something and turn to his dad, "Dad, what does it mean that you are Lord Potter?" James turn to meet the stare of his son as he ruffled his hair. "Better ask your mom or Uncle Remus, they are better at explaining things like that." He said, turning at the two who nodded at him, "it's just that our House, the Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter, is one of the oldest wizarding families, and I'm the Head of our House, hence the name Lord Potter, and you are Heir of the House Harry." James said as he gave his son a bow, earning a few chuckle from Sirius.

"Come on, laugh all you want, oh Lord Black, Head of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black." James gave Sirius a mock bow, with a grin clearly written on his face, while Harry is adorning his godfather. Sirius, sensing the look on his godson's face, gave him a mock bow too, "No need to think that deep Harry, those titles are nothing for us, me and Prongs doesn't even took those positions seriously."

Their conversation was interrupt by the stopping of the cart, Griphook move forward announcing "Vault seven hundred ten, Potter's Vault." James move towards the vault as Griphook opened it. Harry was amaze by the amounts of gold, silver and bronze that he sees inside the vault. James on the other hand, move forward and took a few heaps of gold into a pouch.

Harry turn around thinking that they are already finish with vault, but he is stop by her mom's hand on his shoulder, turning around he sees his dad holding a golden ring with a small ruby in the middle.

"Here Harry, take this." James put the ring on his outstretched palm, noticing the confusion on his son's face, he decided to evaluate the situation. "Harry, that is the Heir Ring of the House of Potter, it identifies you as the next in line as Lord Potter once you reach the age of seventeen, since you are only eleven, it's a norm that the Head of House give the Heir Ring at their eleventh birthday."

Harry's face, is full of shock, confusion and joy. He doesn't even know what to do about the ring. He take at look at his mom's face and she gave him a small nod, with a surge of bravery he put the ring on his ring finger of his left hand, and the ring give a bright magical light, and magical fitting itself perfectly on his finger. As he rose his head, he could see the bright smile on their faces, in which he brightly return.

As they all move towards the cart, Sirius spoke up towards Griphook. "Griphook, could we take a little look at the Black's vault?" The other four look at him with confusion which he just gave a wave of his hand. "I'm just going to take something from there."

Griphook only gave him a small nod, leading them towards the next vault destination, which Harry couldn't believe was right next to their vaults. "Vault seven hundred eleven, Black's Vault." He heard Griphook said before leading them to the vaults.

Sirius only disappear for at least a minute at the vaults before meeting up with them moving straight towards Harry. "Here Harry, this is for you." Sirius drop a golden ring with a small black jewel on the middle in Harry's hand, which in turn made the boy's eyes widen. Seeing this, made Sirius chuckle, "Don't worry, it's not the Black's Heir Ring, I couldn't let you be the Heir or Lord of the House of Black, except if I die and leave it on my will," He pause for a while, rubbing his chin with the thought in his head. "And by the way, that ring is only something that visibly states that you are inside the protection of the House of Black." He pause again, as he walk towards the cart, he stop at the entrance and turn towards Harry. "I'm pretty sure that your mom and Remus would explain it to you outside, so now, on we go." They all just nod at the retreating man and no one said a word on the trip back and on their way outside the bank.

Outside, they move around the shops buying things that Harry needs for his first year in Hogwarts. They have gotten his uniform for Madam Malkin's Robe for All Occasions, with Lily buying a few new robes for Harry. They also gotten him a few quills and parchments and as they gotten to Flourish and Bolts, Harry watch Lily drag his dad across the books, looking for Harry's first year books and few new ones that they could teach Harry with. Remus was looking calmly at one side while Sirius is looking at everyone with boredom.

Finally, after almost an hour at the bookstore, since Lily seems to buy Harry books that is up to fifth year to sixth year level but Sirius and James just drop the idea, not that they wouldn't love the idea the Harry is a few years higher in knowledge in spells, they just don't want Harry to look like Lily who's frantically studying every book.

They also buy a basic and few intermediate level potion ingredients at the apothecary, before moving towards Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C., Harry is excited to have a wand, since the wand that he uses when they are teaching him was his dad's, saying that he's not yet of age to have his own wand. Inside an old man was standing n front of them, smiling. "Good afternoon, I didn't fancy meeting the Potter's here, along with Mr. Black and Mr. Lupin." The four smile at him, but Harry frowned, how could the old man remember them, what kind of memory does the man have.

He didn't even hear Ollivander's ramble about the wands he sold at them, even about the wand that have given him the scar since his mind further away inside the store, everywhere he look there's only wands, wands, and wands. His train of thoughts was broken, as he felt a piece of wood into his hand. He just heard Ollivander's words, "Here try this, Beechwood, dragon heartstring, nine inches, nice and flexible." He wave it for a bit trying a spell but before he could finish it, the wand is taken by Mr. Ollivanders.

"Here, maple, phoenix feather, seven inches." He had just raise the new wand before it was snatch back. "Not that one, here, ebony, unicorn hair, eight and a half inches, springy." He tried again but nothing happen. And the pile of rejected wands seem to pile up and he could see Sirius and his dad yawning with a bored look on his face, while his mom and Uncle Remus seems interested in why he's taking too much time.

"Here, Mr. Potter, holly, phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple." He turn around to see Mr. Ollivanders holding a wand towards him. As he hold the wand, a stream of red and gold sparks flew out of the wand, he try flicking the wand, and accidentally, a red spark flew towards Sirius, who luckily grab his wand and block the spell. Everyone was amaze at Harry, he manage to let a stunner fly from his own wand.

Not wanting the idea of hearing Mr. Ollivanders ramble more, James quickly paid for Harry's wand. Pushing through the door, they barely hear the words from Mr. Ollivander's mouth, 'it's brother gave you that scar.' Pushing away those thoughts out their heads, they decided to stay for a while at Florean Fortescue's Ice-cream Parlour, to catch a short break before apparating back the Manor.

Sirius and Remus surprised Harry with a snowy owl, which they identified as the other gift the other two have planned on giving Harry. And Harry, who's to shock and happy, engulf the two in a hug before sitting back with his mom, which made him remember something that he need to ask.

"uhm, mom?" He weakly asked as he remembered something. Lily turn around to face her son, who's face is filled with clearly written confusion, but she couldn't stop thinking that her son looks cute with that. "What does the protection these rings means?" He asked again, showing his left hand, which houses the Heir Ring of Potter's at the ring finger while the Protection Ring of the Black's on the middle.

"Well," Lily started as she pull her son close, "it means that the rules and laws about Ancient and Noble families protects you now dear, any hurt did to you will be name as an attack to both the Most Noble and Ancient House of Potter and Black, which means that anyone crazy enough that didn't bother looking at the rings will be at the mercy of the two House." She pause for a moment, rubbing his son's back as she continue. "Your father and godfather, never wanted to be Head of their House, the only reason they accept the title, was the advantages the titles brings, like the protection that it gives us."

James hearing the conversation from the start, decided that it's best to join it. "Harry, me and Padfoot doesn't even attend the so called royalty meeting of the Heads, since we thought it's just a waste of time, but you should understand that being a Head has its advantage, so even we, who dislike the Head's responsibility, accept it." He paused too, as he ruffled the hair of his son, his favorite gesture of affection. "So bear with it alright? You wouldn't even know when it would come in handy." He finished with a smirk, similar with the one Sirius and Remus are sporting.

"It's fine, I knew that you all wanted to go with me at Hogwarts to protect me but you couldn't, so I knew that this is one of the main reason of the rings right?" He asked, and a flurry of nods answers him, with a hug from his mom. "Thanks everyone, and I love you all." The four adults smile at the heartfelt words of the boy. They finally stood up and made their way towards the alley to find a place to apparate from.

* * *

><p><strong>Like it? Please Review guys, comments and very welcomed, and kindly put some suggestions in it, even with proper grammar. xD<strong>

**It's a little longer than the last one, well i just hope that you guys would review.**

**Thanks again for reading.**

**Hero V. Blood**


	4. Through the Express and Sorting

**Another quick update since i have a lot of free time the last two days.**

**Thanks for the review once again. And to answer a few of them.**

**monbade - well sorry since i didn't know a lot about the past years so didn't know about fudge only taking over at 90.**

**xFactor101 - well i really have a lot of ideas throughout the upcoming chapters and about bashing maybe the Draco bashing will be present. But the Dumbledore and weasley bashing i wouldn't call thge one i plan as stupid bashing. At least some reasonable ones.**

**ROBERT-19588 - thanks for a few good ideas. i hope that you'll enjoy what i had planned for the story.**

**The-lazy-bum - sorry again for grammar. should i get a beta? **

**For the other. thanks for the support. and hope you continue reading.**

**And i'm going to be honest that a lot in this chapter are copied from the original first book. Since most of the scenes that will happen anyway would be similar i use it to do it easier. But don't worry that the upcoming chapters won't be having a lot of those copied scenes.**

**And sorry again for the wrong grammar. English is not really my main language.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Harry Potter and The Chosen Family<strong>

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and any of it's characters.

**Chapter Four: Through the Express and Sorting**

* * *

><p>For Harry James Potter, the last months pass faster than the blowing winds across the Potter Manor. Tomorrow, he'll be attending Hogwarts for his first year. Like any other students, Harry doesn't know if he should be afraid, happy, or neither. He knew that he should be happy, since he's going to the school where his parents, godfather, and uncle graduated, and seeing personally their skills, he knew that Hogwarts was a big part of it.<p>

And that's why he's afraid, he knew that his parents doesn't really like sending him to Hogwarts. The main reason lies behind Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts. His mom said that they doesn't trust the old man completely. It seems that this Dumbledore, doesn't reveal to them everything about the attack at his parents at Godric's Hollow eleven years ago, and that includes things about Voldemort, his supposed downfall (as said by Dumbledore), and his survival at the Killing Curse.

Harry knew that he didn't need to be a genius to figure why it's necessary not to trust too much at the old man. Those situations are important to the five of them, and since he and his parents are the ones who have been attacked, it's a definite question why would you keep something at them.

But that's not the only reason why he's afraid. He's scared of being alone. Since they move at Potter's Manor, he lived with his mom and dad, along with his Uncle Lupin (who's never been given the chance to decline, knowing that with his 'fury little problem' it's best for him to stay here) with ten years. Because of it, he knew perfectly that he'll be having problems being comfortable alone in Hogwarts dormitory.

And that only breeds more problems, he didn't know if he could make any friends. Not just any friends, real friends. Someone you could discuss your problems, someone who'll trust you, and stick with you through fire and ice.

And that itself is a huge problem, he knew how famous he was at the outside world, and he's extremely lucky that no one recognize him the time they went to Diagon Alley. His supposedly defeat of Voldemort, and being able to survive the Killing Curse traveled the wizarding England like a wildfire which engulf every things. Newspapers. Books. Everything. He knew that he'll be having a lot of fans. Being subject of his dad's and Sirius' joke and teasing, he knew that in worst scenario, fans are like stalkers. Following someone they hero worship everywhere, wanting to know everything about you. Just those things and it already made him shudder at the thought.

That's why he knew he'll be having problem in finding real friends. He knew that any fans of his would want to be his friend, which means that it would be hard to differentiate them to the ones who want to be a real friend. Knowing that he shouldn't think too hard of those things, he climb up his bed making himself comfortable in the soft padding of his bed, he tried to recall what happened at the last few months after his birthday.

Immediately the day after his birthday, his mom send him in a study session which mission is for him to at least understand the basic theories of his first year books, and also to push him to study more in potions. His mom honestly admitted to him that potions are her weakest link, and his dad himself doesn't find any reason to study it except that he need it for the requirements of being an auror. Which brings her mom to the conclusion that potion would be his worst subject (she said that he'll be having problems in a few more but most of them starts at third year), making him double his effort on the art of brewing potions.

Luckily, he has two reasons why he wanted to do it too. First is that he could help his mom and uncle in brewing the wolfsbane potion, and second, he wouldn't want to look stupid in front of his classmates, or friends if he already has one, inside the potion class. He knew that he didn't need to remember everything, at least having a good grasp at the subject would be enough, and at least it would stop his mom from pushing him to study too much as he could use the lie that he's studying potions to have a few breaks that he definitely need.

And at least once or twice a week, he would meet with his Uncle Remus and godfather Sirius to teach him a few things about history, knowing that he would have a subject about that one, and his dad swear to him before that if the teacher of History is still the same from the time that they are at Hogwarts, then Moony and Padfoot are definitely a better choice to educate him on the subject.

He doesn't have anything about his godfather, he's a great duelist and very good at spellwork too. But you wouldn't want him as a teacher in something which has a lot of theoretical ideas. True to be told that being an auror, he personally knew a few of the most recent events in history and have a good job describing those to him. But mainly he would joke about something and it would force his Uncle Remus to take the job of teaching him, and he thought that it was for the better, since he knew how his godfather hated the subject himself, and he admitted that he's neither sleeping nor planning pranks with his dad at the time of the subject.

At Sundays, he was extremely lucky that his mom, let him took day offs at studying to let him play with his dad and godfather, while his mom and uncle watching and joining when possible. And when he has the time, he's also taking his tome to fly around the quidditch pitch to relax his mind.

Being utterly disappointed that he couldn't bring a broom (which in return, is the reason why his mom didn't approve of buying him a new broom, which is the new Nimbus Two Thousand), he knew that he would be missing his flights. He took flying as a form of therapy, since he felt so natural in the air, as if he's a bird glazing the skies. While he was flying, he could forget everything, his studies at the manor, his future at Hogwarts, his worries about meeting real friends.

He let out a content sigh as he continue to ponder at the memories of the past few months. He help himself in his bed, trying to be more comfortable. He decided that he should stop thinking and get a good night sleep, since he definitely need to be at his best for tomorrow. Getting more comfortable on his bed, he finally traveled to land of dreams after a few minutes.

Meanwhile, downstairs, James and Lily Potter, along with Sirius Black and Remus Lupin are all sitting in the living room, all gathered round as everyone are sitting on the armchairs. They have been discussing Harry's first year at Hogwarts, all wondering about what would happen and exchanging thoughts and suggestions for Harry's well being.

Lily speak up, "Well, we all know that it's not a good idea to put Harry in Hogwarts because of Dumbledore, right?" She asked, looking around and she's answered by nods from the three guys.

"But we also knew that Hogwarts is a good place for Harry to learn, and it's well protected," she pause for a while as she notice the unsure look on the faces of the others, "well from our time it was." She finished with a sigh.

It was one of the harder arguments that they needed to think thoroughly. It was never been a question that their time at Hogwarts was entirely brilliant. Being said as the best magical school in Europe, it definitely prove the international standard that it set up to the students. And after all, it produced the four of them, James and Lily Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin. Everyone from their year and any other years that know them that those four are possibly part of the best wizards and witches that step out of Hogwarts.

But the big question is that, would the teachers at Hogwarts now would be able teach Harry properly, and would he be safe there. "Well, we know that Harry has high expectations there right?" Sirius decided to break the silence.

"Of course, and even though I already thought of Beaubaxton and Durmstrang, there would be a few problem at those two." James answered and the look on his face shows that he's taking this very seriously.

"You're probably right, Beaubaxton is an all girls school so it's obviously out of the list." Remus recited, using his hand as a makeshift pad that he pretends to be pointing with his finger. "While Durmstrang could be a good choice, it's mainly a school for purebloods, and knowing Harry, he wouldn't want friends who's with him because he's strong or rich or something."

The others nod at Remus, you could definitely leave it to him to explain things in a logical yet understandable way, without the too much blabbering of Lily Potter. "Well, I would definitely put him at Hogwarts." Lily said, her eyes full of finality. "I want Harry to study with purebloods, half-bloods, and muggle borns alike, I want him to grow up knowing things about every kind, and have friends from those kinds."

Lily's words seem to end the hesitation of putting Harry at Hogwarts. "Well, it's good that we finally accept the fact that Harry's going to Hogwarts tomorrow." James said, leaning forward on his seat. "Then shall we move to the next topic for discussion."

"Should we let Harry be emancipated?" Sirius asked, looking at the other three for suggestions.

"Well, that could be a good idea but, we're talking about Harry, he wouldn't appreciate the additional title that he will be call. And he'll think that it would lower the chance of having a real friend." Lily answered, getting herself more comfortable in the armchair she's sitting at.

"That's definitely true, but I just thought that if he's a emancipated he could already use spells outside Hogwarts, and it would also give him few more protections for Harry." Sirius stated which was surprising since they couldn't remember the last time that Sirius was telling and answering logically.

"Well, using spells outside of Hogwarts would never be a problem in the first place since the wards around the Manor is enough to stop the Ministry of Magic in picking magical activities from his wand." Lily answered. "And I think that the Potter's Heir Ring and Black's Protection Ring is enough for him at the time being."

Sirius seems to understand the point in Lily's explanation so that he hadn't pushed the topic any further. He also knows that Harry would react perfectly how Lily stated, and he's glad that he had given him that ring on Gringotts. After all, he want Harry to bring the Black name himself, after all he's the only legal member of the House of Black, and with the imprisonment of Bellatrix Lestrange, he took the chance to cast her out of the family, which he really wished since he's eleven. He also has thought of what he should do with Narcissa and Andromeda. But not having any contact with any one of them, he decided that he should wait before doing anything regarding the two.

"Well now, I think that it's the right time to talk about Dumbledore." Remus said, breaking Sirius out of his thoughts, and earning the attention of the two Potters.

"It's good that Harry seems to understand that he shouldn't trust Dumbledore too much after all those circumstances." Sirius said.

"Yeah, it's not right to let our guards down with Dumbledore, we don't know what those secrets of his, and we don't know how it could affect us and everything." Lily said, pulling her husband's hand and holding it tightly.

"Lily's right. Harry would possibly stay there for seven years, and we wouldn't want Dumbledore doing something drastic through those years." James continued his wife's earlier statement, giving her hand a small squeeze.

"So I think it's best that we tell Harry to write to us as often as possible." Remus added, "I think that Sirius' idea of giving him an owl for his birthday was a really good idea, with it, he could easily tell us anything wrong."

"Yeah, thank the mighty me." Sirius grinned as he stood up, giving a bow at the Potters. "But no need to thank me, I'm just doing my job as his godfather, and Remus is part of it too." He quickly added, seeing the sharp stare from Lily, which earn a chuckle from James and Remus.

"Well, I'm sure that Hedwig will be more than happy to serve Harry." Lily smiled as she remembered that the name Hedwig is possibly taken by her son at the book Hogwarts: A History, oh she's so proud of him.

"I think that we should go to sleep now? We don't want Harry to be the one waking us up since the four of us stay too late." James said, pulling his wife's hand, urging her to stand.

"That's a really good idea Prongs, so good night my fellows." Sirius said, getting himself up from his seat.

"Good night." All four of them made their ways towards their rooms.

And that fateful morning, the whole Manor was a mess for Harry, since he couldn't find any words in his eleven year old vocabulary to describe the happenings inside. His mom and dad are frantically packing his things, which he's sure that his dad's gonna pay for it dearly since James was the one given the job of doing it few days before. He wouldn't forget the look on his dad's face when he said that he forgotten to pack Harry's things.

A few house-elves, which Harry identified as Millie, and Kelly, house-elves of the Potter's, are the ones who's preparing the breakfast for the five of them. He remembers that he have played a few time with a lot of the Potter's elves, (pity that Millie and Kelly are the only ones that really stay at the Manor, while the others are staying at the other houses and manors around the Europe), and even one Black family elf named Krevin, who's from Sirius' words, one of the few Black's elves that he really gets along with.

As he try to be more comfortable in the armchair that his parents told him to wait for them as they pack his things, he look around trying to find Sirius and Remus. The plan for today is that the five of them would apparate towards King's Cross' Platform Nine and Three Quarters (he thought that the name is indeed weird, but what else should he expect at the wizarding world), and he'll probably hear the very same speech that his parents told him just moments ago.

He has given up looking for the two missing guys when he heard the house-elves calling for him for breakfast. As he took a seat at the table, he saw his parents gone down the stairs and moving towards him, with the two others that he's trying to find earlier following behind.

"Good boy darling, you should eat, don't want you being hungry in the middle of the trip." Lily urged him, since she saw that he's just helping himself with a single egg and bacon.

"I'm fine mom, I'm just a little excited and afraid." He answered, taking a small bite of his bacon.

"Know what you feel Harry." James patted his son on the back grinning at him. "And Lily, you don't need to worry about him, you know that there's a trolley lady at the train that sells sweets."

"Then I'm sorry that I wanted my son to be healthy and not to eat too many sweets." Lily huffed, folding her arms on her chest.

Don't worry mom, I wouldn't eat too much at the train." Harry assured his mom, earning a small smile in return.

Their conversations were interrupted by a clap by Sirius, who take a seat beside James and Remus. "I think that we should just finish the meal, so that we could head towards King's Cross."

No one answered but James and Lily nodded at him, as they resumed their breakfast. After the meal, Harry was lead outside the gates of the Manor by Lily who's holding his son's left hand, with James, Sirius, and Remus following behind, with his dad holding to Hedwig.

"Uhm mom, where do you put my trunk?" Harry asked his mom, looking around at the four guys as he tries to find his things.

Lily gave him a small smile before answering, "I shrunk your trunk earlier in your room, and it's on my pocket. It would help you to easily put it in the train."

Harry didn't answer, he just nod but his mind are busy with thoughts. If only his mom teach him that spell, so that it wouldn't be hard for him when his family are not around.

He felt a hand touch his shoulder and he turn around to see his dad smiling at him. "Ready Harry?" He asked, and he just replied with a nod. "Then come on, next stop King's Cross." And with a small pop, all five of them disappear.

With the same pop, and another chance of Harry almost falling, they arrive at Platform Nine and Three Quarters. Harry look around the place, the platform was packed with people, with a scarlet steam engine not too far from them. He manage to see the overhead sign that says _Hogwarts Express, 11 o'clock_ and even the archway a few meters away with the sign _Platform Nine and Three Quarters _on it.

He felt someone push him and as he turn around, he find his dad nudging him to walk onwards. Holding his mom's hand tighter, he walk through the platform, passing chattering crowd. He look onwards the train to see the first and second carriages already packed with students, luckily since they are a little early, they finally found a empty compartment on the third carriage, and he saw his mom moving inside the compartment, pulling a tiny thing from her pocket, which Harry thought that his shrunken trunk. Putting the little trunk on the end of the compartment, she muttered some sort of spell that Harry couldn't hear and the trunk returned to its normal size.

As his mom return to where they are, he turn around to meet his family. His dad, with his mom pulling him into a half-hug, his godfather Sirius, and his Uncle Remus, who's even though he's not really a family at blood, Harry has high respect and love for the werewolf. Managing to give everyone of them a small smile, he move forward to give them a hug.

Lily smiled and returned the hug, "Harry darling, I wish that you will have a very interesting year."

"I will mom, and I promise that I will write often, like what you told me that I should." Harry said, as he nuzzled closer to his mom.

"Well Harry," James began as he knelt closer to his son. "You already know the danger in Hogwarts right?" He whispered on his ear, and he felt Harry nod on his shoulder.

"I know that I shouldn't be too close to Headmaster Dumbledore," Harry said which earn him a smile from his dad, "And that I should try not getting into trouble unlike you dad." He added, which made James smile turn into frown, and getting him sniggers from Sirius and Remus, and a smirk from Lily.

Pulling away from his son, James frown gotten wider as he ask, "Who told you that?"

"Mom." Harry answered simply looking at Lily, who's smirk grew larger at the moment.

Sirius and Remus couldn't stop themselves from laughing this time, which made James pout at his friends, "Oh come on, don't tell me that the three of you haven't gotten to trouble."

Remus manage to pull himself out of his laughter as he answer calmly, "Well, me, not quite, but you and Sirius, a lot of times."

"Well, at least it was you Prongs that Lily use on reminding your son, not me." Sirius added behind his sniggers.

James pout grew larger at this, and he tried to salvage the remainders of his pride with a cough, "Well, Harry, if your mom told you that, and you know to follow her advices right?" He said, which earn him a few disbelieving looks at the four, including Harry.

"But, I have my own advice, don't fight the urge son, and don't let your mom stop the marauder inside you." He finished with his own smirk, while Lily shot him an angry stare. Sirius and Remus, along with Harry chuckle a little at James comment.

"Well, I should just go with the flow right dad?" Harry answered, mirroring the smirk on his dad's face.

"Well, Harry as long as you doesn't gotten yourself in trouble." Lily said, hugging his son once again. And you should go inside now Harry."

Harry nodded and turn around, when he's on the train door, he turn again to give them a small wave, which the four happily return. He took a seat at the empty compartment, pulling himself out of the sadness that he's feeling since he'll be alone.

But just after a few minutes, the door of the compartment slid in, and a girl look at him, who's wearing her robes already. She has a large bushy brown hair, and he saw her rather large front teeth as she smile at him nervously.

"Uhm, could I seat here?" She asked. Nodding at her direction, she rested herself in the other side of the compartment, her eyes shine brighter as she smile at him.

"I'm Hermione Granger by the way." She nervously raise her hand, anticipating a shake of hands.

Feeling a little braver, he raise his hand to shake hers, "I'm Harry Potter." He answered nervously.

Hermione's eyes widen for a moment as she look at him closely. "Are you really Harry Potter?"

"Well, I have read a lot about you and your family, with a few books me and my parents got for background reading, I have found a lot about the Potter family in the _Modern Magical History, The Rise and Fall of Dark Arts _and_ Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century."_

"Well, really?" Harry asked weakly, he's not prepared for this event this early.

Feeling his reluctance on the topic, Hermione decided to find a happier topic, "By the way, I'm a Muggle born."

"Really?" Harry asked with voice louder than before and inside he's thankful that the girl changed the topic.

"Yeah, my parents were surprised when I got my letter. No one in our family's magical as my parents said, so I'm really excited." Hermione rambled quickly, and Harry couldn't help but think that it's funny.

"Well, you know my mom's muggle born too." Harry said, looking at Hermione, he's happy that they could have this kind of conversation. '_Maybe she could be my first friend?'_

"Really? I didn't know that!" Hermione shouted, getting up from her seat and seating beside him. "Well the books don't describe your family background broadly."

"Yeah, she is, and even though she's muggle born it hadn't been a problem for her." Harry narrated proudly. After all, why he wouldn't be proud of his family? "Dad said that mom's a great witch, head girl, top of their year."

Hermione's eyes brighten at the new information, "Really? Then I could also be top of our year?"

Harry nodded at her, "Of course, you just need to study hard."

Hermione let out a giggle, "Luckily, I love studying, since I'm so pleased of being a witch, I have read all our books, and even learn them all by heart." She said proudly, and even though he could feel the bossiness of her voice, he was use to it. His mom is almost the same, and he knew that it was her form of self confidence.

"Well, luckily for you, my mom wanted me to study that much but my dad says that I shouldn't let myself be buried by too many books." Harry shook his head at the memory.

"I hope we are at the same house, Harry, and by the way do you know what House you would be?" Hermione asked him, but Harry just shook his head. "I don't but everyone on my family are Gryffindors."

Harry remembered the talk the he gotten from his mom and uncle about the Houses of Hogwarts. Gryffindor, Slytherin, Revnclaw and Hufflepuff. The Gryffindors are known for being brave. Slytherins for their cunning, Ravenclaw for their wisdom, and Hufflepuff for their loyalty.

Hermione seems to be less enthusiastic that what he thought she would be. "Then maybe you would be at Gryffindor, I wanted to be there too, but I think I'm going to be at Ravenclaw."

Harry see the frown on her face so he decided to try and cheer her up, the problem is that he doesn't have a lot of experience on this things. "Well, you could be Gryffindor too, mom also thought she'll be at Ravenclaw but look where she was placed."

Hermione visibly brighten at the thought, "Really? You think so?" He nodded at her. He saw her smile break into a wide grin. "Well I'm thankful, I at least wanted to be at the same House with my friend." He look at her with shock, and it seems she felt his shock since she asked if he's okay.

"Well, it's just that you're the first one that call me their friend." He said weakly, not wanting to look at the girl's eyes.

"But you're really my friend right?" Hermione took hold of his hand. Looking up, he saw the sad look at Hermione's face, feeling a little braver, he nodded at her, "Yeah, we're friends, and you are my first friend."

Hermione's face brighten immediately and gave him a huge smile, "And you're my first friend too."

They exchange a small smile before Harry decided to break the silence, "Well, mom wants me to send letter often with Hedwig, my owl, and I'm thinking for sending as early as tonight, I'll definitely write about you."

Hermione's small smile grow wider at Harry's words. "Really?"

Harry gave her a nod. "Yeah, and maybe you could write a letter for mom too. Ask advice on what a muggle born should do. We could let Hedwig send it at the same time."

"Wouldn't your mom feel bothered?" Hermione asked in a soft whisper.

"Of course not, she'll definitely be stress throughout the year because of my dad and godfather. So anything that could take her out of the stress is definitely welcomed, and I'm pretty sure that she'll be happy that I found a friend immediately, and your letter would make her happier."

"Well, Alright." Hermione accepted Harry's kind gesture with a smile.

Then the train began to move, Harry immediately look at the window to give one last look at his family, his mom and dad are on the verge of tears, and his godfather and uncle are looking at him with a small smile. He gather all his courage to wave them goodbye. The four return the wave, and as they disappear further as the train pick up some speed, he felt the tears on his eyes.

"Harry?" Hermione seems to sense something is wrong.

"Your family?" Hermione ask again, and he gave her a small nod.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine, they'll be fine." Hermione reassured him, rubbing his shoulder.

"Thanks Hermione." He gave her a small smile, and they both look on the window, and they are lost in the scenery.

After a few good minutes, their attention is turned at the door as it slide open, revealing two boys, a round faced one while the other, was tall but thin, with freckles and a long nose and red flaming hair.

"Could we seat here?" Asked the read head boy.

Harry nodded at them, "Of course, the seat's free so it's okay."

The two took their seats across Harry and Hermione. "By the way, the name's Ron Weasley, and this one's Neville Longbottom."

"Hermione Granger."

"Harry Potter."

The two boys stare at him with wide eyes. "The real?" Ron asked, and Harry just nodded.

"Wow, so have you really got, you know." Ron pointed at Harry's forehead.

"Yeah." Harry pulled back his fringe to show the scar on his forehead.

"Wow."

But before Ron could ask Harry another question, a smiling woman slid the door of their compartment, "Anything off the trolley, dears?"

Neville just shook his head, while Ron muttered that he brought sandwiches, looking at Hermione, who looks like battling herself if she should buy or not, he stood up and went out the corridor helping himself to buy a bunch of magical chocolates that his godfather, Sirius always bought for him when he goes out for shopping.

There are Bertie Bott's Every-Flavour Beans, Droobles Best Blowing Gum, Chocolate Frogs, Pumpkin Pasties, Cauldron Cakes, Liquorice Wands and many more. He bought a lot for the four of them and paid the woman, fourteen silver sickles and five bronze knuts.

As he move back at the compartment, Hermione's eyes widen at the amount of sweets that Harry bought. "Starving Harry?"

Harry just shook his head, "No, I just thought that maybe you guys want some."

The three looks hesitantly at first at the pastries and cakes, "Come on guys, if you don't help me my mom will kill me for eating too much sweets by myself."

Hermione and Neville took a few pansies with hesitation, but Harry just gave them a small smile, Ron on the other hand, seems hesitant at first but that was long forgotten as he eats pastries one after another.

"Harry what are these?" Hermione is holding a pack of Chocolate Frogs.

"Don't worry Hermione, they are not real frogs, but moves just like them." This earns him a glare from Hermione, which he return with a weak chuckle.

"Well, but at least look at the cards inside, collectibles my godfather say, Famous Witches and Wizards, my godfather and dad seems to collect them."

"Really?" Ron spoke up from his cake, "I'm collecting them too, I've got about five hundred, but missing Agrippa and Ptolemy."

"Well, from my dad's words they already collected all the cards." Ron's eyes widen at the information. "Not that I doubt it, they feast for at least 3 packs of Chocolate Frogs almost every week, drives my mom mad."

Before Ron could ask more about the cards, Harry hear Hermione squeal beside him. "Look Harry, I got Dumbledore."

Harry turn towards Hermione to look at her card, A old man is shown, wearing half-moon glasses, had a long-crooked nose and flowing silver hair, beard and moustache. The truth is that this is the first time Harry seen Dumbledore, and he remembered the limits the he needs to set upon the old man.

Hermione read the note behind her card loudly:

_Albus Dumbledore, currently Headmaster of Hogwarts.__  
><em>_Considered by many the greatest wizard of modern times, Professor Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the dark wizard Grindelwald in 1945, for the discovery of the twelve uses of dragon's blood and his work on alchemy with his partner, Nicolas Flamel. Professor Dumbledore enjoys chamber music and tenpin bowling._

Hermione turned her card back and Harry hear her scream, "Harry, he's gone!"

Ron was the one who answer her screm, "Well, you can't expect him to hang around all day." Harry laughed at the shocked expression on Hermione's face.

"Well, Ron, in muggle photos, the people there just stay still, and Hermione being muggle born is all new to this." Harry explained, giving Hermione's look another small chuckle.

"They don't move at all?" Ron asked sounding amazed, "Weird!"

Then Harry found that Neville is looking so sad, holding a pansy with a small bite. "What's the matter Neville?"

Neville look at Harry with a sad face, "I lost my toad, Trevor, again."

"Well, we could help you find it and even ask the other students." Hermione suggested, looking at another card from the Chocolate Frogs.

"We already look around and we have also asked the students, but no one saw Neville's toad." Ron said, not bothering to look up from his cake.

Don't worry Neville, he'll turn up soon, here help yourself with the sweets, my Uncle Remus said that chocolate are good for depressed persons." Harry said as he hold up a few chocolate frogs at Neville.

"Thanks Harry." Neville accepted the chocolates with a weak smile.

As Neville help himself on his second chocolate, the door of the compartment slid open once again, three boys entered, a pale, pointed face is in the middle, and the other two on his side are too big and look like bodyguards to the boy.

"I have heard rumors that a boy that looks like Harry Potter is in the train, and from few of the students that seen him earlier before the train left that he entered here." The pale boy said.

"So is it you?" Looking straight at Harry, he wondered how the pale boy could know that it was him.

"Yeah." He glanced again at the thick boys beside him.

"This is Crabbe and Goyle." He paused for a while, looking at Harry with great interest.

"And my name's Draco Malfoy."

Ron gave a slight cough, and Harry and Hermione know that it was to hide his snigger. Draco looked at him.

"What's funny? Oh, I already know who you are. My father told me that all Weasleys have read hair, freckles and more children than they can afford."

His eyes found Neville, "Oh and look, it's Longbottom, have you already found your toad? Pity isn't it?" Crabble and Goyle sniggered beside him, Hermione stare dangerously at Malfoy, and he seems to feel the death stare that she's giving him.

"And who could be you? Come on Potter, are these the kinds you wanted to associate with?" Draco's eyes return to Harry. "You'll soon find out some wizarding families are much better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there."

Malfoy held out his hand to shake, but Harry didn't take it.

"I think that I could easily tell who the wrong sorts are, thanks anyway."

A pink tinge appeared at Draco's pale face. "You should know what you should do Potter, hanging around with these riff-raffs and it will rub off on you."

Ron stood up, his face red as his hair.

"Say that again would you, Malfoy?"

"Oh, you're going to fight us, are you?" sneered Malfoy.

"I advice you three get out now." Harry butt in, feelings flowing inside him. He's angry with Malfoy talking like that, especially to Hermione who's he's first friend. But he's definitely afraid, he don't know if he should draw his wand, or would the teachers punish him if he let a spell fly through those three.

"You wanna fight too Potter?" Draco stepped a little further inside the compartment, with Crabbe and Goyle cracking their knuckles.

He wanted to stand too, knowing that Ron couldn't handle them himself, but Hermione's grip on his arm is tight. She seems that he doesn't want him getting into trouble.

"Afraid are you?" Draco sneered again, and Crabbe and Goyle move forward. Harry couldn't take it anymore, he reach for his wand which is in his robes (Sirius and his dad always tells him that he shouldn't put his wand away from his body) with his right hand, which is where Hermione's gripping.

He tried to stand up, putting his left hand on Ron's shoulders. Draco's eyes widen immediately as if he have seen a ghost. He followed the trail of sight to find Draco looking at his left hand.

There giving a bright shine, the Potter's Heir Ring and the Black's Protection Ring. Harry immediately understood the situation, being a pureblood, he knew about the rules and laws about the rings. Straightening himself, he look straight towards Draco.

"It seems you what you need to do. Leave now."

Draco sneered again, but back out immediately. "We're leaving." The three of them disappear quickly. Harry turn around to see the shock looks of the three. '_Do they see the rings?'_

"Wow Harry, how did you do that?" Ron exclaimed, he could also see Neville nodding, as if wanting to ask the same thing. Hermione on the other hand, let out a relieved sigh. Before he could even answer, a voice echoed through the train: "We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately."

That immediately changes the emotions in the compartment. All four of them look so nervous, he quickly crammed his pockets with the last of the sweets, with Hermione helping him. They all stood up, following the crowd. As the train stop in the tracks, they all step out in a tiny, dark platform. Before any four of them could comment, a familiar voice rang towards them.

"Firs'- years! Firs'- years, all of you over here!" He saw Hagrid with a lamp on his hand."Follow me!" All first years follow Hagrid, and after a few turns, they found themselves in the edge of a great black lake. Perched atop a high mountain on the other side, its windows sparkling in the starry sky, was a vast castle with many turrets and towers.

"No more'n four on the boat!" Hagrid called, pointing at the boats sitting in the shore.

Harry, Hermione, Neville and Ron immediately board one, and it quickly move towards Hagrid who has a boat himself. Within a few minutes, they already have reached the cliff where the castle stood. They are already about to go in a dark tunnel, when they heard Hagrid's voice.

"Whose toad it is?"

"Trevor!" Neville immediately ran towards Hagrid, holding out his hands. With Neville already found Trevor, the four of them bravely walk up the flight of stones.

Hagrid swing open the huge door before them, and a tall, black haired witch in emerald-green robes stood in front of them.

"Professor McGonagall, the firs'- years."

"Thank you Hagrid, now everyone follow me." She pulled the door open.

They followed Professor McGonagall across the flagged stone floor. Harry could hear the drone of hundreds of voices from a doorway to the right - the rest of the school must already be here - but Professor McGonagall showed the first-years into a small empty chamber off the hall. They crowded in, standing rather closer together than they would usually have done, peering about nervously.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term-banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts.

You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room. The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards.

While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn you house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points.

At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honour.

"I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours. The Sorting ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."

"I shall return when we are ready for you," said Professor McGonagall. "Please wait quietly."  
>She left the chamber.<p>

"How exactly do they sort us into houses?" he asked Ron.

"Some sort of test, I think. Fred said it hurts a lot, but I think he was joking."

Before Harry could ask him, what possibly the test would be, ghosts, about twenty of them and fly towards them, but it seems that they haven't glancing at the first years.

"Move along now," said a harp voice. "The Sorting Ceremony's about to start."

Professor McGonagall had returned. One by one, the ghosts floated away through the opposite wall.

"Now, form a line," Professor McGonagall told the first-years, "and follow me."  
>Feeling oddly as though his legs had turned to lead, Harry got into line behind a boy with sandy hair, with Ron behind him, and they walked out of the chamber, back across the hall and through a pair of double doors into the Great Hall.<p>

Harry had never even imagined such a strange and splendid place.

It was lit by thousands and thousands of candles which were floating in mid-air over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting. These tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the top of the Hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting. Professor McGonagall led the first-years up here, so that they came to a halt in a line facing the other students, with the teachers behind them.

The hundreds of faces staring at them looked like pale lanterns in the flickering candlelight. Dotted here and there among the students, the ghosts shone misty silver.

Mainly to avoid all the staring eyes, Harry looked upwards and saw a velvety black ceiling dotted with stars. He heard Hermione whisper, "It's bewitched to look like the sky outside, I read about it in _Hogwarts: A History_."

Harry quickly looked down again as Professor McGonagall silently placed a four-legged stool in front of the first-years. On top of the stool she put a pointed wizard's hat.

For a few seconds, there was complete silence. Then the hat twitched. A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth - and the hat began to sing:

**"**_**Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,  
>But don't judge on what you see,<br>I'll eat myself if you can find  
>A smarter hat than me.<br>You can keep your bowlers black,  
>Your top hats sleek and tall,<br>For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
>And I can cap them all.<br>There's nothing hidden in your head  
>The Sorting hat can't see,<br>So try me on and I will tell you  
>Where you ought to be.<br>You might belong in Gryffindor,**_

_**Where dwell the brave at heart,  
>Their daring, nerve and chivalry<br>Set Gryffindors apart;  
>You might belong in Hufflepuff,<br>Where they are just and loyal,  
>Those patient Hufflepuffs are true<br>And unafraid of toil;  
>Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,<br>If you've a ready mind,  
>Where those of wit and learning,<br>Will always find their kind;  
>Or perhaps in Slytherin<strong>_

_**You'll make your real friends,  
>Those cunning folk use any means<br>To achieve their ends.**_

_**So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
>And don't get in a flap!<br>You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
>For I'm a Thinking Cap!<strong>_**"**

Harry, see at the corner of his eye, that Ron let out a sigh of relief, while he couldn't see Hermione or Neville's reaction.

Professor McGonagall now stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said. "Abbott, Hannah!"  
>A pink-faced girl with blonde pigtails stumbled out of line, put on the hat, which fell right down over her eyes, and sat down. A moment's pause -<p>

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat.

The table on the right cheered and clapped as Hannah went to sit down at the Hufflepuff table. Harry saw the ghost of the Fat Friar waving merrily at her.

"Bones, Susan!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat again, and Susan scuttled off to sit next to Hannah.

The list continued, and Harry seems to be getting more nervous as the list near on him, where could he be sorted. He really wanted Gryffindor, but would his friends be with him? He knew that Hermione's a friend of him, but he's not sure about Neville, and Ron for the matter. But his thoughts have been broken by a shout of name.

"Granger, Hermione!"

Hermione turn to him for a moment and he gave her a small smile, then she almost ran to the stool and jammed the hat eagerly on her head.

A minute pass, before the hat shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!"

He watch Hermione ran towards the Gryffindor table, and as she saw him looking, she wave at him, with a reassuring smile on her face.

The list continues, and when it's Neville's turn, he fell over on his way to the stool. The hat seems to take a long time to decide, but the hat finally shouted "GRYFFINDOR!" The problem is that Neville ran with the hat on, meaning that he need to get back to give the hat to the next one.

Then it was Malfoy's turn, the hat barely touched his head when it screamed "SLYTHERIN!"

He knew that there's only a few students before it was his turn. He tried to remember the time he spent with his family. James and Lily Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin. All Gryffindor. And Hermione and Neville in Gryffindor, it only push his want more to be put in Gryffindor.

Then a shout had broken him from his thoughts.

"Potter, Harry!"

As he step forward, whisper's suddenly broke all over the hall.

"Did she say Harry Potter?"

"The Harry Potter?"

"Is he really, Harry Potter?"

In the corner of his eye he could see Hermione crossing her fingers and placing them on her cheeks.

The last thing Harry saw before the hat dropped over his eyes was the Hall full of people craning to get a good look at him. Next second he was looking at the black inside of the hat. He waited.

"Hmm," said a small voice in his ear. "Difficult. Very difficult. Plenty of Courage, gets it from your father I bet. Not a bad mind either. And there's talent, oh my goodness, yes, talent, you're definitely the son of your parents. And a nice thirst to prove yourself. Interesting. Where should I put you?"

Harry gripped the edges of the stool and thought, "Not Slytherin."

"Not Slytherin, eh? You sure? You could be great you know, and it is all here in your head, Slytherin will help you to your way to greatness, no doubt."

Harry push out that thought from his head, he try to remember his parents, his godfather, and uncle, they are all great but they are at Gryffindor.

"No eh? And it seems you have some kind of bond to being a Gryffindor. So if you are sure, better be..

GRYFFINDOR!"

Harry heard the hat shout the last word to the whole Hall. He took off the hat and walked shakily towards the Gryffindor table. He was so relieved to have been put to Gryffindor and not in Slytherin; he hardly noticed that he was getting the loudest cheer yet. Percy the Prefect got up and shook his hand vigorously, while the Weasley twins yelled, "We got Potter! We got Potter!"

He sat down in the seat beside Hermione, and she gave him a huge smile. She's definitely happy that both of them are at Gryffindor. The sorting went by, and finally it's Ron's turn.

The hat seems to have a quick decision since it already shouted "GRYFFINDOR!"

Ron ran towards the table, and he's been block by red hairs that he could easily make out as his brothers. "Well done, Ron, excellent." Said the one with a badge.

Finally, the sorting has ended. Professor McGonagall rolled up her scroll and took the Sorting Hat away.  
>Harry looked down at his empty gold plate. He had only just realized how hungry he was. The pumpkin pasties seemed ages ago.<p>

Albus Dumbledore had got to his feet. He was beaming at the students, his arms opened wide, as if nothing could have pleased him more than to see them all there.

"Welcome!" he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!"

He sat back down. Everybody clapped and cheered. Harry didn't know whether to laugh or not.

Before he could even ask someone, he realize that the dishes in front of them were now pilled with foods. He's sure that his dad and godfather enjoyed these feasts.

What happened next seems to past like a blur for Harry. The talks about their families, studies (Hermione's the only one, seems she took up his advice straight to her heart). He wouldn't even wanted to be a part of the talks since he know that it could go straight towards him. He would ask Hermione things that she had learned tomorrow. But now, he would just want to go to their rooms.

But since the feast seems ages ago, he tried to find something to take his mind of his thoughts. He looked up at the high table, Professor McGonagall was talking to Professor Dumblebore. Professor Quirrell, who he heard was their professor in DADA (he thought if he's better than Unlce Remus or his godfather), was talking on a teacher with greasy black hair, a hooked nose and sallow skin.

It happened very suddenly. The hook nosed teacher looked past Quirrell's turban straight into Harry's eyes, and a sharp, hot pain shot across the scar on Harry's forehead.

"Ouch!" Harry clapped a hand to his head.

"What's the matter Harry?" Hermione asked, her face show worry and concern.

"N-nothing." The pain had gone as quickly as it had come. Harder to shake off was the feeling Harry had from the teacher's look – a feeling that he didn't like Harry at all.

"Hermione, do you manage to ask Percy about our teachers?" Harry asked, mainly to change the topic.

"Well, yeah, why?"

"Do you know anything about those two?" Harry asked, pointing towards Quirrell and the hook nosed teacher.

"Well, they say that he's afraid of vampires, that's why he smell like garlic, and he's telling tales about his turban was a gift from a prince that he once help, but I don't think the older students believe it." Hermione started her lecture mode, which made Harry smile a little.

"While the other one was Professor Snape, he teaches Potions, but Percy said that he doesn't really want to, he also said that he's after Professor Quirrell's job."

Harry watched the two for a while, mainly Snape, but Snape didn't look back.

And finally, after Dumbledore's last speech, about the off-limits inside the school. He even raise his eyebrows on the topic of the third floor corridor that would let anyone go inside die a painful death.

But luckily, after that, (and a song that should be the school song), they were finally led to their dorms by Percy Weasley, the prefect, who as he guessed was a brother of Ron. Finally they arrived in the end of the corridor. A portrait of a very fat woman in pink silk dress hung in front of them.

"Password?" she asked.

"Caput Draconis," said Percy, and the portrait swung forward to reveal a round hole in the wall. They all scrambled through it - Neville needed a leg up and found themselves in the Gryffindor common room, a cozy, round room full of squashy armchairs.  
>Percy directed the girls through one door to their dormitory and the boys through another. At the top of a spiral staircase - they were obviously in one of the towers - they found their beds at last: five four-posters hung with deep-red velvet curtains.<p>

Their trunks had already been brought up. Too tired to talk much, they pulled on their pajamas and fell into bed.

Ron and Neville already lie on their bed. But Harry pulls out his quills and parchments, as he prepare a letter for his mom, narrating the whole story, starting from the train up to the sorting.

After a good twenty minutes, he finally finished his letter. The problem is that he doesn't know where Hedwig was. He try the trick that Sirius and Remus showed him, whistling a little soft tune, he could hear flaps of wings just the window. Hedwig propped herself on the stone window.

"Now, Hedwig, I know that it's pretty late, but take this letter to mom alright?" As Hedwig let out a hoot, he patted it's snowy feathers, "Good girl, now go." With another hoot, Hedwig fly across the dark night sky.

He watch Hedwig fly across the horizon, until she vanish within the night sky. Helping himself to his bed, He hope he could get a good night sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Like it? Please Review guys, comments and very welcomed, and kindly put some suggestions in it, even with proper grammar. xD<strong>

**Just a reminder that not all my updates would be this long. It's just that i combined the train scene and the sorting. But i would try my best to made them long but still interesting.**

**Thanks again for reading.**

**Hero V. Blood**


	5. At Letters and Potions

**Finally another update. It should had been earlier but i have final exams so that i'm a little busy.**

**Thanks again for the reviews and support. I hope more people will read and review my story.**

**And sorry again for the wrong grammar. English is not really my main language.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Harry Potter and The Chosen Family<strong>

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and any of it's characters.

**Chapter Five: At Letters and Potions**

* * *

><p>An hour before midnight in Potter Manor, Lily Potter is pacing back and forth on the living room, her face clearly filled with worry. She's worried about her son, Harry, who should have been sorted now, but that's not what she's worried for. The sorting is only the start, the beginning of the road the Harry should take, and to make matters most Dumbledore was there but the four of them couldn't stay there to make sure her precious son is okay.<p>

"You need to stop worrying Lily." A voice made her turn towards the stairs, and her husband was there, James Potter, with his friends Sirius Black and Remus Lupin.

"Well, you couldn't stop a mother worrying for his son." She answered, with a little more force in her voice.

"But you should remember that everyone needs to cross the bridges when they are on it, and Harry's turn had come." Sirius said, leaning himself on a wall.

"I know about that, but it's just Dumbledore was there but not even one of us wasn't." Lily whispered, helping herself on one of the armchairs.

"Just trust Harry, he's your son, even though he has inherited James' stupidity and recklessness, I believe he would do well in Hogwarts." Remus joined the conversation, and his words earn him a smile from Lily and a pout from James.

"I know Remus, it's just that if Dumbledore put Harry in the face of danger, I hope he has friends that will look for him, like how the three of you look after one another." Lily gave James a smirk, before turning to Remus with a smile.

"Wait a minute." Lily looks at the three, who look nervous as she scans them with narrowed eyes. "What would the three of you are planning?" She asked, raising her eyebrows at them.

"Come on Lily, why would we plan something?" Sirius said with an innocent look on his face, which only made Lily more suspicious.

"No more playing games to me, Moony, Padfoot and Prongs." Lily said with stern voice, which almost made the three jump. Even though she's worrying about Harry, she couldn't let go the smirks on their faces as they move down the stairs.

"The three of you are planning on pranking me." That is not a question, it was a statement. And when Lily Potter uses it, it perfectly spells that the three of them are in danger.

"Well, you're right?" Sirius answered unsurely, he even knew that his answer sounded more as a question, but with that look and voice, he knew that denying would only mean more pain for the three of them. But I definitely didn't stop Lily from standing from her seat, putting her hands on her hips and narrowing her eyes dangerously at them.

"We're sorry?" James said hesitantly, he didn't even thought that saying sorry about something that you haven't even done would means that you're guilty. Bad move.

Lily eyed the three of them for a good five minutes, she could tell that the three of them are really scared, is she really that vicious when angry? She let a sigh escape her lips as she took her position at the armchair again which earn her disbelieving looks from the three.

"You're letting us escape?" Remus asked, his face filled with shock. If only that Lily find the scene funny, she'll definitely scold Remus, since she knew that it's not like Moony to let someone know that he's guilty. And it's good to see Sirius elbow Remus this time, from the memories of their years at Hogwarts, it was always the other way around.

"Moony, I perfectly knew that you should be the calm one to never say that we're guilty." James teased his friend, a smirk on his face.

Remus on the other hand, just waved James teasing. "Well, you all know that it's rare for Mt. Lily to give us chance to escape."

"Yeah, right, Lily are you sure that you're worrying for Harry didn't had any side effects on you?" This time, James is teasing her, and from the look at his friends' faces, she knew that James' not thinking that he could be pushing his luck this time.

"Well honey, if you want to be punished why don't you go here?" Lily said sweetly that made Sirius and Remus sweat, seems that the two knew that the voice had nothing to do with the punishment. And after all, she's famous for quickly changing from sweet to dangerous.

Luckily for James, he seems to understand the undertone of her words, since he quickly shook his head, fear clearly written on his face.

"Good, and the truth is, I know that the reason you guys wanted to prank me is to take my mind off from worrying." She said, looking at the three. "And I should be thankful for the three of you, since you three should know that you'll pay dearly for any pranks you guys done on me."

Remus and James quickly nod at her, smile on their faces. Sirius on the other hand is looking at the other side, a grin is playing on his face.

"Bet that it wouldn't stop your worrying for Harry." Sirius stated, the small grin of his still present.

"Of course!" Lily shouted at Sirius, which made the latter's smirk grow wider.

"Then, I'll also bet that this would at least stop your worrying for a while." Sirius pointed towards the window, which made the three turn their heads towards the window, which now houses a snowy owl looking intently at them.

Lily was out of her seat even before the others could blink. "Hedwig!" She cried as she dash towards the owl. "What are you doing here dear?" Hedwig seems to understand her since she pointed towards an envelope near her with her beak. "A letter from Harry?" Hedwig nodded her head giving Lily a hoot which Lily return with a loud squeal that earn her smiles from the other three who's walking towards her.

Lily quickly pick up letter as Remus gave Hedwig a few owl treats that he ask from the elves. Noticing the slightly scrawny writing of her son on the back, she open the letter and let herself be comfortable at her husband's arms, which James wrapped around her the moment he catch up with her in the window. With a deep breath, she read the letter loudly.

_Dear Mom, Dad, Sirius and Remus_

_ My first day was nice, and believe it or not, I found a friend at the train! I met her a minute after I had taken a seat at the compartment, and as you guys should know it, it was moments before the train left. Sorry that I didn't manage to call any of you to tell the good news since the two of us are having a very nice conversation._

_ By the way, her name is Hermione Granger, and a muggle-born just like mom. She seems so excited that the she's a witch. I remember that mom's the same right? And I feel so lucky to have a friend, and it felt so happy. I know that you guys would be happy for me too. I met a few guys too. Ron Weasley and Neville Longbottom. After the train had left, the two ask to sit along me and Hermione. And I'm glad that they did. Even though I still couldn't call the two of them my friends but at least there's the possibility right?_

_ But I didn't just meet nice person. There's one Draco Malfoy, a pureblood who want me to be his friend of some sort, or at least be his acquaintance. I don't like the guy, he has two bodyguards with him, and me and Ron almost have gotten into a fight with them. Don't be angry with me mom, and don't worry the fight didn't happen. He saw the rings on my left hand and quickly left afterwards, I just hope that he didn't tell the others about it. I'm not prepared for another reason to talk about me._

_ And about the sorting! I'm at Gryffindor! I'm pretty sure that dad and Sirius are practically jumping now. I would be too if I'm not that tired. And Hermione's at Gryffindor too! Talk about lucky eh, Neville and Ron's in too by the way._

_ I think the letter's long enough, I just need a few more words. Mom, if you're not that busy, could you do another letter. For Hemione? I told her all about you, being head girl and top of your year, I even told her that she could be like you too. The letter is for her to know what a muggle-born should do, advices and such. I hope that you'll accept mom. And for dad, don't stress mom too much, Sirius is already doing the job fine, and mom would be very glad at you if stop. Sirius and Remus, I hope the two of you are okay, and Uncle Remus, I also hope that my godfather is not making your job as the other sensible one in the house along with mom harder. That's all, and I love you all, take care!_

_Love,_

_Harry_

By the time that Lily finished reading Harry's letter, the corner of her eyes was flashing with tears. James also has the same look on his face, while Sirius and Remus have small smile on theirs. As Lily wipe the tears before she lost control of them, she turn toward the three.

"You know Padfoot, this would really ease my worries for a while." Lily smiled at Sirius, who proudly return it with a smirk.

"And I'm happy that my son already met someone he could call a friend." James said, no more tears on his eyes, but instead a happy grin is playing on his face.

"Would you write a letter for Ms. Granger, Lily?" Remus asked Lily, who turn her head towards him.

"Of course, with nothing to do here, but to prevent the three of you from creating havoc, it would be a welcome therapy. Writing letters to your son and his best friend would definitely be fun." Lily answered, already summoning a quill and some parchments.

"Could I also write something Lily?" James asked his wife, bobbing his head over Lily's shoulder to see what she would write about.

"You could just tell me the message James, I definitely wouldn't want to trust you writing your own letter." Lily told her husband, which he return with a pout.

"Oh come on Prongs, I perfectly agree with Lily." Remus added which made James' out turn into a frown. "Knowing you, your letter would be full of prank ideas that you want Harry to do."

James frown grow larger at the smirk on the faces of Lily and Remus. "Come on Padfoot, a little help here!" He whined at Sirius, who has a amused look on his face.

But Sirius only gave him a shrug. "Can't help you, you know that prank ideas would be the very first thing you'll write to Harry, since that's the very same thing I'll do." Sirius paused for a moment, taking his time to look at the frown at his friend's face. "But it's best that we shouldn't do it, since I don't want Lily killing us."

James seems to ponder on his thoughts for a while, and then he nodded at Sirius. "You're definitely right Padfoot." Then he turned towards Lily. "But at least a little message Lily!" James pleaded his wife.

"Alright James, as long as it's not full of nonsense." Lily said, not even looking at the letter that she's writing. James brighten at his wife and proceed to seat next to her, telling her all sorts of thing he wanted to be included in the letter, Sirius and Remus just smiles at the sight, but also give a few words as Lily was asking them too.

After a good forty minutes, Lily finally finishes her letter for Harry and a short one for Hermione, and is now putting it in a white envelope with the Potter's crest on it. "It's for identification purposes so that Hermione wouldn't think that it's a fraud, and also to chase away anyone who would wanted to read my son's mail." Lily said as she look towards the faces the others are giving her as she summoned the said envelope.

Turning on Hedwig, she first gives the owl a few owl treats from Remus before holding the envelope towards her. "Here Hedwig, I know that it's pretty late indeed, I look forward to Harry reading it as soon as possible alright?" Hedwig gave a familiar hoot as she picked the letter with her claws. "Thanks darling, you're a lifesaver." Lily added as Hedwig flap her wings and soared towards the night sky.

Turning to the other three, she gave them a small smile. "I think that it's bed time guys."

The three exchange an amused look. "Well, that letter really made your mood better." Sirius said as he and James followed her towards the stairs, with Remus behind them.

"It's the best Padfoot." Lily grinned at the three before she quickly dash towards her room, leaving three amused guys laughing at her antics.

Harry's first few days at Hogwarts were both happy and frustrating. Incredibly frustrating. The fact that almost all of the students at Hogwarts are looking at him as if he's a rare animal. And to make matters worse is that he and Hermione are trying to find their way to class.

There were a hundred and forty-two staircases at Hogwarts: wide, sweeping ones; narrow, rickety ones; some that led somewhere different on a Friday; some with a vanishing step halfway up that you had to remember to jump. Then there were doors that wouldn't open unless you asked them politely, or tickled them in exactly the right place, and doors that weren't really doors at all, but solid walls just pretending. It was also very hard to remember where anything was, because it all seemed to move around a lot. The people in the portraits kept going to visit each other and Harry was sure the coats of armor could walk.

And if you include the ghosts at the equation, it would definitely make it harder. Neville and Ron walked with them the first morning but they were been set as an example of how hard it was when you're trying to navigate a moving staircase and dealing with ghosts at the same time. The two decided to find their way to the Great Hall by themselves after meeting with the caretaker, Argus Filch.

After a painstaking walk of almost thirty minutes, Harry, Ron and Neville (Hermione's already left the Gryffindor tower the moment the three have gotten down their dorms, not that they blame her, they have overslept), tried to force their way through the door which turns out to be the forbidden corridor on the third floor. Luckily they are rescued by Professor Quirrell before Filch manage to lock them up at the dungeons. Since then, he decided to wake up early to go with Hermione, but unluckily, she's also tends to get lost.

Well, at least he could say that those days are quite wonderful. He manage to know more about Hermione, and classes with her are surprisingly good. And with Neville and Ron usually sitting with them, it makes him so happy, that he could just shout and jump just like his dad and godfather.

And to say at least, he's very interested in the classes that they are having. They had astronomy and he enjoys studying the night skis with his telescope, while Hermione is lecturing him about the stars and constellations. Then at Hebology with Professor Sprout was a little interesting, the only problem was that there are a lot of strange plants here and there.

The only problem would be History of Magic, a class which is taught by a ghost, Professor Binns. He even remember a few stories of his dad about their History of Magic class that was extremely boring, and what makes it worse is that Binns was the teacher. Even his mom told him that if the teacher for History is still the same, she wouldn't blame him for sleeping in the class. Luckily, with Sirius and Remus' teaching about History at the Manor, and the fact that he could easily owl them if he needed help with essays, he's just mainly sleeping at that class, even against Hermione's reluctance.

Professor Flitwick, the Charms teacher, was a tiny little wizard who had to stand in a pile of books to be seen over his desk. Professor McGonagall, on the other hand, is still the strict and clever teacher that Harry wouldn't want to cross.

"Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts," she said. "Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned."

Then she gave them an example of Transfiguration, as she changed her desk to a pig and back again. Murmurs rang across the classroom, showing that it made them excited, but Harry knew otherwise. His dad told him about Transfiguration, and how hard and dangerous it could be, and telling him that as first year, he wouldn't do something as hard as the examples that he did showed him (changing a stone into a living crow and the likes, but instead, they will going through the basics first and make simple transfigurations. Luckily, he taught him a few of those, after all, his dad is very good at that subject.

After giving a lot of complicated notes, Professor McGonagall give every one of them a matchstick and she wanted them to try changing it into a needle. By the end of the lesson, his matchstick is almost a needle, except that at least a quarter of it is still wood. Hermione on the other hand, had managed to change the end of her matchstick all pointy. Professor McGonagall showed them how it was perfectly done and gave him and Hermione a rare smile, which we return nicely.

One of the classes that Harry's looking forward to was Defense Against the Dark Arts, but Professor Quirrell's lessons seems to be a joke. His classroom smelled strongly of garlic, which everyone said was to ward off a vampire he'd met in Romania and was afraid would be coming back to get him one of these days.

His turban, he told them, had been given to him by an African prince as a thank-you for getting rid of a troublesome zombie, but they weren't sure they believed this one thing, when Seamus Finnegan asked eagerly to hear how Quirrell had fought off the zombie, Quirrell went pink and started talking about the weather; for another, they had noticed that a funny smell hung around the turban, and the Weasley twins insisted that it was stuffed full of garlic as well, so that Quirrell was protected wherever he went.

Harry on the other hand, is lucky since his Uncle Remus and godfather, Sirius Black, has been teaching him various things about DADA. The only thing is that he and Hermione are the ones who knows it, even though he wanted to tell Ron and Neville, since the two needs help on the subject, but at least with Hermione around, he doesn't need to be telling others that he has advance lessons.

And come Friday, which was a important day for Harry, since he finally manage to find his way to the Great Hall without being lost, but he has Hermione, Neville and Ron with him, maybe it's something to pay the nightmare of their first walk towards the Great Hall together.

"What we have got today Harry?" Hermione asked him as she help herself with her eggs.

"Double Potions with Slytherins." Harry replied, and he turn towards Ron. "Do you know anything more about Snape?"

"Snape's the head of the Slytherin house," Ron said, not bothering to look up from his porridge, "and they all say he favours them."

Before he could ask Ron more about Snape, the post arrived. Watching hundreds of owls streaming on the Great Hall made Harry's lips curve into a smile. He suddenly remembered the first morning they had in the Great Hall, and with the owl mails.

_Flashback_

_The first morning at Hogwarts for the first years finally arrived. While most of them are scared or shy to roam the school that much, Harry Potter and Hermione Granger are already at the entrance of the Great Hall. Both are excited for their very first lessons of the year, but with different reasons. Hermione wanted to know more about magic, which made her more excited than the others, silently praying that it's time for their classes already. Harry on the other hand, wanted to know more about the teachers, and if they would be better teachers than his family. Their thoughts were interrupted by hundreds of owl streaming the Hall._

_Looking around to see that a lot of students have received something from their relatives, he quickly scanned the owls flying around and delighted to see a familiar snowy owl flying towards him. Hedwig quickly fluttered down between his and Ron's breakfast and dropped a note on the side of his plate. Quickly giving her a strip of bacon, he pick up the letter and found the Potter's crest on it. With a great leap of his heart, he quickly tore it open to see a small envelope and a parchment that lies the familiar writing of her mother, he drop the envelope on the side of his plate as he unfold the letter and read it:_

_Dear Harry_

_ First of all, the four of us are very proud of you for being sorted in Gryffindor! James and Sirius are practically running around the house, shouting about a party of some sorts. Pity that I don't have time to stop them with their childish antics, since I wouldn't let myself be interrupted in writing this letter with something as crazy as your dad and godfather's pranks._

_ Another thing, I'm very happy for you darling, I'm glad that you manage to find yourself a friend. And I'm hoping to get a good chat with Ms. Hermione Granger dear. Maybe she could be my watcher there, so that you couldn't lie to me about something that happen. But at least, I hope that you're friendship with her made you're fears go away. I wouldn't want my son to always be scared of not having someone he could trust._

_ And Harry, I think it's best for Hedwig that you send the answer to this letter tomorrow. We don't want Hedwig to fly large distances every day. At least a day of rest would be good for her._

_ I think that this letter is enough for now, since we don't have a lot of things to talk about. I hope the next letter would be full of information about your studies. And I almost forgot, the small envelope inside is for Hermione, I accept your idea of writing with her, and I know that you're happy because of it, no problem dear, it's for you too._

_ So goodbye for now Harry. I hope that you'll be a good boy there. And be a good friend too. And James and Sirius want me to pass this message to you. "Harry, don't wait anymore, you should unleash that marauder inside you, you should welcome Hogwarts with a bang!" Such idiots. Now Harry, take care dear!_

_Love,_

_Mom_

_Harry is practically brimming with happiness as he put down his letter, grabbing the envelope and holding it towards Hermione, who returned a confused look on his face._

"_It's a surprise for you Hermione." Harry smiled at his friend, who's reluctant in receiving it._

_Hermione saw the Potter's crest on the envelope, which made her more confused. Looking towards Harry again, she was met with a smile as he nod at her, edging her to open it. She tore open the envelope, and she found a parchment with beautiful written lines. She unfolded her letter and read it:_

_Dear Hermione Granger,_

_ First and foremost, I'm Lily Potter nee Evans, Harry's mother. I wanted to thank you for being my son's friend. He had been hiding with us for the last ten years, and it made him fear that he wouldn't found someone he could call a friend. And I'm perfectly happy to know that you're a muggle-born too! Welcome to the club Hermione!_

_ About this letter, Harry mentioned to me in his letter last night that the two of you talked about writing to me to ask for your problems. And truth to be told, no worries since I would love answering your letters, and I would enjoy it more if you put stories about Harry. He's telling me stories too, but I'm pretty sure that Harry would be like his dad, he wouldn't want me to learn about his crazy adventures because of the stupid bravery and curiosity that he inherited from his dad, I hope you could help me there Hermione. And another thing, you need to ask Harry about a few things that he's not comfortable talking about, I wouldn't tell you anything since I want Harry to tell those things to you by himself. I perfectly knew that Harry really wants to be your friend, but it's not nice to hide something at you, so ask him will you?_

_ And sorry for this letter be short. We don't have anything to talk about at the moment, but I'm pretty sure that with your answer that you and Harry will owl us tomorrow, I would be looking forward to exchange letters with you. Take care and look for Harry please?_

_Love,_

_Lily Potter nee Evans_

_As Hermione finished her letter, her mouth is hanging open from shock. Lily Potter herself wrote a letter for her because of Harry's idea. She look at her friend, who's still looking at him with a smile, but you could easily trace the amusement in his face. Pulling herself together she clear her throat which made Harry's amused expression vanish quicker than apparating, and been replaced by confusion._

"_Harry, I'm really, really thankful for the letter, but I need to ask you a few things which are better done in private." Hermione took off from her seat, with a very confused Harry following her closely behind. Gong straight towards the Gryffindor tower, which would be empty by now, Hermione seat herself at one of the armchairs, while Harry took the other one across her._

"_Now Harry, I would like to talk about the letter." Hermione started, her eyes not leaving Harry, which in turn, his confusion quickly been replaced by nervousness. "Your mom told me that I need to ask you to tell me something, that if you really thinks that I'm your friend, you shouldn't hide it from me."_

_Harry gulp, various thought are racing through his head. What should he tell Hermione? The little bit advanced lessons? The rings? All thoughts on his head seems to made him forget that he's facing the person he need to tell those stories, and he's interrupted with a small noise from Hermione, who's clearing her throat once again._

_Harry sighed, he couldn't get out of this, so he should do it not to break Hermione's trust and ruin their friendship. "Hermione, first and foremost, what do you know about noble houses?"_

_Hermione raised an eyebrow at the question, but she open her mouth to answer. "Harry, I know that there are certain pureblood families whose lines travel way back into time, grazing the history with their names. Such pureblood houses are named noble as an honour." Harry smiled at her as she finished her lecturing mode. "So Hermione, do you know about Noble and Most Ancient Houses?"_

_Hermione's eyebrows raised further if possible, and it fill her face with confusion. "Wait, would that mean that Potters are one of those? Noble and Most Ancient Houses are definitely the cream of the crop. They are deemed highest in the wizarding hierarchy!" Hermione quickly jumped out of her seat and walking towards Harry and taking the seat that's next to his._

"_Yes Hermione, the Potters was one of the Noble and Most Ancient House, and as the son of the current Head of the House, I'm basically the heir." Harry raised his left hand, and to his amusement, Hermione let out a shrill gasp._

"_Wow Harry, that's great, but what's the other ring?" Hermione pointed at the ring on his middle finger._

"_This is a ring from the Head of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, Sirius Black." Hermione's eyes widen at the words. "He is my godfather Hermione, and he said that this ring tells others that I'm under the protection of the House of Black."_

"_So you're telling me that you're the Heir of the House of Potter, and being protected by the House of Black?" Harry nodded at her. "Wow, Harry, that's two powerful House protecting you! Wait a minute, is this the reason Malfoy run away from us at the train?" This earned her another nod._

"_Actually Hermione, that's the idea. My dad and godfather gave me this rings in the hopes that it will protect me, since someone who's in their right state wouldn't want to attack someone who's protected by two Noble and Most Ancient House."_

_Hermione nodded at him, "I practically agree Harry, that's a really good idea. Even though I doubt that it would stop all of them, it would give you a few weeks of peace. And Harry is that all you need to tell me?"_

_Harry look at her immediately. "Are you saying that it doesn't matter to you that I'm the heir of a noble house?"_

_Hermione shook her head at him. "It's a good addition to your name Harry, but why would it affect our friendship? You, Harry Potter, heir of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, didn't even bat an eye when he's asking me to be his friend. Why should it matter to me?"_

_Harry is definitely happy at the words of his friend, and he didn't even realize the tears that are threatening to fall off his eyes. "Thanks Hermione, I really mean it. I mean, I never wanted to be known as those titles, just Harry would be nice."_

_Hermione raise her hand to wipe the tears on the corner of his eyes. "Don't worry Harry, for me, you're just Harry. Now, come on, is that all?"_

_Harry smile at Hermione for a while, "Well, the four members of my family, my dad James Potter, mu mom Lily Potter, my godfather Sirius Black, and my Uncle Remus Lupin, who's even not afflicted to us with blood, but we call him a member of our family. They are all giving me a few advance lessons." Hermione's eyes widen again at the information, but Harry's not sure on about what. Is it because he's a little advance than the others? Or just by hearing advance lessons?_

"_Well, it's not really advanced, it's just mainly trying to master the first year and a few helpful spells from second year level. I haven't manage to master the first year transfiguration and charms but the additional knowledge are definitely welcomed. Then at least I almost managed to learn a lot of things at DADA, the only problem is that I still haven't tried it at the field."_

_Hermione's eyes are still wide staring at him, which makes him feel creepy. "Hermione?" Luckily, it seems to break Hermione out of her thoughts. "Would this mean Harry that you could tell me too what they had taught you?" Harry is surprised beyond measure, maybe it's not a good idea to tell her about those lessons._

"_Come on Harry, it would help me, I'm good at understanding spells since I could understand the theories that the books are talking about them. That's how I manage to learn the spells by heart. By studying hard, and now I have someone who also studied the lessons in advance!" Hermione's rambling looks like it wouldn't stop for a while now._

"_Uhm, Hermione? Could we talk later as we prepare our letters? We couldn't be late for class, aren't we?" A very good move, since Hermione wouldn't let herself be late in her precious classes._

"_You're right Harry! Come on, we need to make a move now, tonight here in the Common Room alright?"_

"_Yes Hermione, same place." Harry said, pushing himself off his seat, with Hermione quickly dashing off, but without forgetting to pull his hand. Harry couldn't help but smile at the acts of his best friend._

_End Flashback_

Harry's returns to the present as Hermione lean close to him and whisper to his ear. "We're going to send letters tonight right?" Harry just nod at her, remembering that he and Hermione's keeping the fact that it was Harry's mom that was exchanging letters with Hermione, even with Neville and Ron. They admit that it would make more problems if they let it out of the dark.

As they stood up their seats, Hedwig came in and dropped a note in front of Harry. Confused and surprised, he quickly tore it open.

_Dear Harry,_ (it said, in a very untidy scrawl)

_I know you get Friday afternoons off, so would you like to come and have a cup of tea with me around three? I want to hear all about your first week. Send us an answer back with Hedwig.  
><em>

_Hagrid._

Borrowing Ron's quill, he quickly scribbled "Yes, please, I'll go with a few friends, see you later" on the back and send Hedwig off. Then they quickly made their way towards the dungeons, where Potions lessons take place.

He knew that he didn't want to arrive late at Snape's class, since at the start of term feast, he had the feeling that Snape dislike him, he wanted to know if he's feeling's right, and why.

Snape starts the lesson by taking register, and pausing as he came to his name.

"Ah, yes, Harry Potter, our new celebrity."

This earns a few sniggers from Draco Malfoy and his friends, Crabbe and Goyle. As Snape finished taking roll call, he look straight towards his class, his black eyes feels so empty.

"You are here to learn the subtle science, and exact art of potion-making," he began

He spoke in barely more than a whisper, but they caught every word – like Professor McGonagall, Snape had the gift of keeping a class silent without effort. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses…I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death – if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

Silence ensued after his speech, Neville and Ron exchanged worried looks, while Hermione seems to be the only one excited at the room, and he, who even has a few background in Potions, look worried at Ron and Neville, who's as they look at them, being more nervous as seconds pass.

"Potter!" Snape said suddenly. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Hermione's hand quickly shot up in the air, while most of the students, seems to look stumped at the question, if he could remember the first year level potions it's not even part of the things that his mom was edging him to study, so Snape wants to see him fail in answering a question? But unfortunately for him,

"It would make a sleeping potion called Draught of the Living Dead, sir."

Snape lips curl into a slight frown. Clearly that he's thinking that I wouldn't answer. At least, her mom and Remus are brewing those draughts too, so after edging his uncle he finally told him about those. Since his mom are having a few nightmares about the attack in Godric's Hollow, and their using the draught so that she would have a good night's sleep. Maybe he should thank them afterwards.

"Very good Potter, but let's try again, Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

Hermione once again stretched her hand as high into the air, almost hitting Harry in the process.

"It's found in the stomach of a goat and it is use to neutralize most poisons, sir."

Snape's frown grew wider, it seems that he's trying to humiliate him. And thankfully, this question is easy since his mom is teaching him Potions, she never misses to tell him how dangerous it was. So she always recite to him the safety regulations that she and Uncle Remus had build, and it was to always have bezoars on the ready, so that even if he manage to pick a wrong ingredient which deems to be poisonous, the bezoar will save him. And after knowing how important a bezoar is, he asked his mom more about it, another reason to thank them.

"What's the difference, Potter, with monkshood and wolfsbane?"

"They are the same plant sir, which also goes by the name of aconite." He answered coolly. After all, that's one question that he could definitely answer. One of the main reasons he wanted to study harder at Potions is to help his mom and uncle brew wolfsbane potion, and he knew that that plant is a main ingredient of the potion.

Snape's frown vanish as he turn his back from him. "Why aren't you all copying it down?"

There's a quick rummage for quills and parchments, over the noise, he could see Snape looking at him with a very huge frown.

Snape put them all into pairs and set them mixing up a simple potion to cure boils. He swept around in his long black cloak, watching them weigh dried nettles and crush snake fangs, criticizing almost everyone, except Malfoy, whom he seemed to like.

He was just telling everyone to look at the perfect way Malfoy had stewed his horned slugs when clouds of acid green smoke and a loud hissing filled the dungeon. Neville had somehow managed to melt Seamus's cauldron into a twisted blob and their potion was seeping across the stone floor, burning holes in people's shoes.

Within seconds, the whole class was standing on their stools while Neville, who had been drenched in the potion when the cauldron collapsed, moaned in pain as angry red boils sprang up all over his arms and legs.

"Idiot boy!" snarled Snape, clearing the spilled potion away with one wave of his wand. "I suppose you added the porcupine quills before taking the cauldron off the fire?"

Neville whimpered as boils started to pop up all over his nose. "Take him up to the hospital wing," Snape spat at Ron, whose Neville's partner. Then he rounded on Harry and Hermione, who had been working next to Neville.

"You – Potter – why didn't you tell him not to add the quills? Thought he'd make you look good if he got it wrong, did you? That's a point you've lost for Gryffindor."

This was so unfair that Harry opened his mouth to argue, but the look on Ron's face made him think otherwise. But luckily for him, his and Hermione's potion looks perfectly, which was a result of his advance lessons in potions and Hermione's want to study more. But Snape said that their potion was 'just good but not perfect.' He definitely manage to prove that Snape hate him.

"Cheer up Harry, we all know that our potion was perfect, it was his lost so don't let it bother you." Hermione comforted him, as he, Hermione, Neville (who's already out of the hospital wing) and Ron are walking towards Hagrid's hut.

Hagrid lived in a small wooden house on the edge of the Forbidden Forest. A crossbow and a pair of galoshes were outside the front door.

When Harry knocked they heard a frantic scrabbling from inside and several booming barks. Then Hagrid's voice rang out, saying, "Back, Fang – Back."

Hagrid's big hairy face appeared in the crack as he pulled the door open.  
>"Hang on," he said. "Back, Fang."He let them in, struggling to keep a hold on the collar of an enormous black was only one room inside. Hams and pheasants were hanging from the ceiling, a copper kettle was boiling on the open fire and in the corner stood a massive bed with a patchwork quilt over it.<p>

"Make yerselves at home," said Hagrid letting go of Fang, who bounded straight at Ron and started licking his ears.

Like Hagrid, Fang was clearly not as fierce as he looked."This is Hermione, and Neville." Both nod shyly at Hagrid. "And this is Ron," Harry told Hagrid, who was now pouring boiling water into a large teapot and putting rock cakes on to a plate.

"Another Weasley, eh?" said Hagrid, glancing at Ron's freckles. "I spend half me life chasin' yer twin brothers away from the Forest."

"And Longbottom eh?" Hagrid looked at Neville, and his eyes seem sad for a reason Harry knows not. "And are you muggle-born?" Hermione just gave him a small nod.

The rock cakes almost broke their teeth, which Hermione and Neville politely declined, but Harry and Ron pretended to be enjoying them as they told Hagrid about their first lessons.

Fang rested his head on Harry's knee and drooled over his robes.

Harry and Ron were delighted to hear Hagrid call Filch "that old git."

"An' as fer that cat, Mrs Norris, I'd like ter introduce her to Fang some time.

As Ron and Hagrid seems to be lost in the talk about Ron's brother, Charlie, and Neville who's looking at the various plants around Hagrid's garden, Harry spotted a piece of paper near Hermione, which he pointed at her. Picking it up, he and Hermione identified it as a cutting from the Daily Prophet:

_GRINGOTTS BREAK-IN LATEST  
>Investigations continue into the break-in at Gringotts on 31 July, widely believed to be the work of dark wizards or witches unknown.<em>

_Gringotts' goblins today insisted that nothing had been taken. The vault that was searched had in fact been emptied the same day._

_"But we're not telling what was in there, so keep your noses out if you know what's good for you," said a Gringotts spokes goblin this afternoon._

"Hagrid!" said Harry. "That Gringotts break-in happened on the day that I met you with my parents! It might've been happening while we were there!"

There was no doubt about it, Hagrid definitely didn't meet Harry's eyes this time. He grunted and offered him another rock cake.

Harry read the story again. The vault that was searched had in fact been emptied earlier that same day. Hagrid had gone before them for vault seven hundred and thirteen. Had whatever the thieves were looking for Hagrid manage to get it in time?

What could be the package that Hagrid had gotten at Gringotts? And where was it now?

Harry seems to find himself something to think about on their way back to the castle.

And as they have gotten to their Common Room, Hermione walk towards him and gave him a parchment, "That's my letter for tonight Harry, i hope that you're already finished with yours." And then she bade them goodnight and walk towards the girl's dormitories.

Harry goes straight to his bed, gather a parchment and a quill, and quickly wrote about what happened, especially at potions and the break-in at Gringotts. And after a good twenty minutes, he whistled for Hedwig. "Here Hedwig, these are mine and Hermione's letter. I hope that you could take it mom's alright?" Hedwig replied with a familiar hooting sound and then took off towards the sky leaving Harry to ponder on his thoughts.

* * *

><p><strong>Like it? Please Review guys, comments and very welcomed, and kindly put some suggestions in it, even with proper grammar. xD<strong>

**Actually 'm not sure if wolfsbane is a main ingredient of wolfsbane potion, but since it has the name, i thought that it should be. Correct me if im wrong guys.**

**Thanks again for reading.**

**Hero V. Blood**


	6. Through the Sky and the Door

**Well, this is another pretty quick update, i had a lot of free time so i manage to finish it already, and because that i have a trip for the upcoming days, so i decided that i should update as quickly as possible.**

**And thanks for everyone whose reading and reviewing my story. Hope for the continued support.**

**Another thing, thanks for the reviews telling me about Lily's being a potion mistress, i also know about it, it's just that i believe that from their year, Snape would be the best student when it comes to potions.**

**And when i say that Lily's worst subject was potions, it necessary means that she sucks at it, i just means that Lily needs double effort in potions unlike her other subject.**

**And about Lily being exceptionally good at charms, i just decided it since her wand is very good for charms, and since the wand chooses the wielder, Lily should have proficiency at charms, like James should have in transfiguration.**

**And sorry again for the wrong grammar. English is not really my main language.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Harry Potter and The Chosen Family<strong>

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and any of it's characters.

**Chapter Six: Through the Sky and the Door**

* * *

><p>On this lovely evening at Potter Manor, Lily Potter is once again pacing back and forth on the manor's living room. She's not that worried about her son anymore, but there's another reason that she's acting this way. Harry's and Hermione's letter is schedule to arrive this evening, courtesy of Hedwig, and she couldn't wait for those.<p>

"Found another reason to pace through the room, Lily?" She turn around to see James smirking at her, he's seated to one of the armchairs, with Sirius and Remus on his sides.

"Of course James! This is more fun than I could ever ask." Lily stopped pacing and position herself to the chair beside the window.

The three chuckled at her, they all know that she's enjoying the fact that she and Hermione are exchanging rolls of parchments. The first time that they found Hermione's letter, they thought that it was a list of all students at Hogwarts. It made them groan as they found out that they are exchanging lectures and lessons, with Lily as Hermione's unnamed teacher.

They all thought that Lily's look on her face when she's writing those lectures was amusing. Her replies at Harry's letters wouldn't even touch a quarter of what Lily's sending Hermione. They all thought that maybe it would be a bother to Harry, and Lily doesn't seem to realize it.

That's why they corner Lily to question her last week, telling her about the things that they are mussing about. For someone who's smart, Lily was shock at their question, and she frantically asked them what she should do. After calming her (which took about thirty minutes), they manage to convince Lily to write about it at her next letter.

The wait for that reply was painful. Since Lily seems to think that Harry is angry at her, luckily, the reply came before Lily broke down to tears once again. And the letter put their minds at ease. Harry didn't think that it was a bother. Actually he thankful for the quick relationship that was built with the two of them, Hermione after all, is a muggle-born and doesn't have anyone to send letters to, except for her parents, but she don't have her own owl to send them anything and vice versa.

They all thought how sweet Harry was. Maybe he's not just too alike with his dad. Clearly, he has his mother's kindness to others, and James was been showered by the teasing of Sirius and Remus, which he grumpily ignore.

Their silent mussing is broken by the sound of a familiar hoot. They all look towards the window to see Hedwig dropping a package near Lily, and the redhair is giving the owl a few treats. They all walk towards Lily as she open Harry's letter, and with a short look at them, she read it aloud:

_Dear mom, dad, Sirius and Remus_

_ Well, maybe I should start with how amusing it was to find how long Hermione's letter was? Actually, I should blame mom for this, I hope that I could finally be free from the long hours of lectures, but with Hermione here, looking at me as mom wanted her, it feels like I found another teacher. And I'm just kidding mom, don't be mad at me alright? Luckily, I still haven't felt that Marauder inside me, and I'm willing to be that dad and Sirius would start crying. Maybe it's better to just let them be?_

_ But, maybe I should still be thankful that mom's only telling Hermione about the lessons we have before the term. I don't know if I could even survive if Hermione manage to lecture me about second year and third year level lessons. I promise myself that I'll take those lessons one step at a time, and I'm pretty sure that if mom and Hermione agreed to study more about those more advance lessons, I'm in for a nightmare. Dad and Sirius, don't let mom do that alright?_

_ Well, maybe I should write about my classes. Transfiguration is still the same, Professor McGonagall was still as strict as always, but thanks to Hermione and dad, I could manage. Charms are also the same, after all, I should at least I inherited a few parts of knowledge of my mom who's so good at Charms._

_ But the problem would be Potions, I think I already know why mom's needs to study too much for Potions, and the biggest problem was the teacher himself. Professor Severus Snape –_

Lily's reading is interrupted by noises made none other than by James and Sirius, their eyes looking dangerously at the letter. "Snivellus is a teacher at Hogwarts? And he's teaching potions?" James voice sounded like he wanted to go and have a talk with Snape.

"Well, would the two of you wait for a while, I want to know what Harry would say about Snape's lessons." Lily seems to calm the others, even though she's having a problem about it, and she continues to read it aloud.

_The first time that he looked at me at the start of term feast makes me feel that he hated me. And it seems that I'm right, after all, it looks like he wanted to humiliate me in front of class. He even asked me questions which is not really part of first year curriculum. Why would he hate me since I don't know him?_

Lily is interrupted this time by the sounds of James and Sirius already on their way towards the door. "Stop you two!" She shouted at them, and luckily, they stop and turn to look at her.

"Why should we stop Lily? Harry wrote about it all! Snape's wanted to get back at me by using my son!" James shouted at her, his eyes flashing dangerously.

"That's right, and I wouldn't let him do what he wanted to my godson!" Sirius supported James, with eyes flashing with equal danger like James. This is bad, since it would be hard to stop them when they look like that.

"Padfoot, Prongs, you should take this things calmly, breaking in at Hogwarts would result in a bigger problem right?" Lily is definitely thankful for Remus' calm behavior, even though he's as pissed as the other two.

With the words of their friends, James and Sirius reluctantly took their seats again, but the dangerous looks at their eyes are still present. "James, Sirius, just leave Snape to me, the moment that we could visit Harry at Hogwarts, I'll talk to Snape."

James and Sirius move their mouths to argue with her but she beat them to it. "It's for the best. We couldn't retort to violence in a wave of a hand, as Remus said, it would only made it more harder for us and Harry."

James and Sirius seems to understand the point in Lily's words, as they manage to remove the dangerous look on their eyes. "Alright Lily, you win, but could we finish the letter now?" James said, and Lily just nod at him, looking at her son's letter again.

_ Well, that's all for now mom, and believe me, Hermione's letter is still full of theories I haven't heard of, are the two of you discussing muggle lessons too? Well, that should be expected because there's not that much to discuss about first year lessons. I just hope that I wouldn't need to face those lectures. Just kidding mom! Well, all of you take care and I love you!_

_Love,_

_Harry Potter_

Lily put down her son's letter and took a peek at Hermone's, which as Harry said, filled with muggle theories that Hermione's wanted to discuss with someone so badly. Putting up a smirk on her face, he walk towards the table near the three. "I would write the replies for Harry and Hermione, would the three of you wanted to include something?" Lily ask the three.

Remus walk towards her and handed her a book, which says _Intermediate Level Potions_, "I think that Harry needed this more than ever, I just hope that Snape wouldn't try asking Harry about NEWT level potions, but except those, this should be enough for him to do well in class to prevent Snape from humiliating him." Remus said, giving Lily a small smile. Lily mouthed a '_thank you' _at him as he seat himself next to James.

"Well is that all guys?" The three of them exchange looks before looking back at Lily.

"Only one." James said. "Don't go near Snivellus." Remus and Sirius nodded at the background, seems that the three are thinking of the same thing. Lily just nod at them, and started working on her replies.

* * *

><p>As the days pass, Harry Potter couldn't believe how a boy could get so bloody annoying, but Draco Malfoy is definitely someone who wouldn't be normal. He couldn't even believe that he could hate someone that much. Since their first potions class, Malfoy showed unbelievable loyalty to his job, which is to be the bane of Harry Potter's life in Hogwarts. Even though the most Malfoy could do is to taunt him with useless words, because of the rings that Harry are wearing, he found a lot of new targets, namely, Hermione, Ron and Neville.<p>

Combined with the fact that the four are the closest to him, Malfoy always finds time to bully the three. He always has words for the four of them if they are walking towards their next class. But on the bright side, Malfoy always sees them together, and with Harry with them, the only resort he's using was his taunting, which from Hermione's words, already being old, which only made Malfoy angier at them.

Another bright side is that, they only has potions with Slytherins, so it's already a plus that they wouldn't see Draco that much, but that quickly vanish because of a notice pinned at the Gryffindor common room. It says that flying lessons would be starting on Thursday – and Gryffindor and Slytherin would be in the class together.

But looking at the bright side, Harry is looking forward to those flying lessons. Even though he doesn't need any lessons since he's pretty sure that his dad had already taken care of it on his younger years. At least he could already ride in a broom again, a feeling he definitely missed since his arrival at Hogwarts. It could help his relax and forget all the things that are bothering him, exams, Malfoy and Snape.

Speaking of Snape, he remembered the letter of his mom when he told her about Snape. Her mom told him that Snape was a former best friend of hers. He couldn't believe it! He even let Hermione read it so that he's sure that he read it right. Well, at least it was from the past. And speaking of the past, his dad and Sirius seems to have a very bad history with Snape, and he thought that Snape's using potion's to get back at his dad. Luckily, his mom won't let him, but it comes with a price that he should read another book, such bad luck.

At least with the upcoming flying lessons, he could forget about the nightmare of potions. And in his position in the Gryffindor common room, he could easily hear the constant talks about flying and Quidditch by almost everyone.

Ron and Seamus are talking about their childhood experiences in flying, while Neville is telling the others about the fact that his grandmother wouldn't even let near him on one, in which Harry silently agree since Neville on the ground is such a clumsy, the formula of Neville plus broomsticks wouldn't be great, but he stop at the thought, it looks like the constant lectures of Hermione is getting on him, since he's using the word formula.

And as every one of them walk towards the Great Hall, he couldn't help but see the new book on Hermione's arms. As they seat themselves, he took a sneak peak at Hermione's book, which said _Quidditch Through the Ages_, and he gave Hermione a confused look.

"Well, Harry, it's just that I'm not like you trained by none other than James Potter in flying." Hermione said softly, it's just her and Harry knew how good Harry turns out to be in flying. They don't want Ron or Seamus corners Harry everyday to talk about flying and Quidditch.

"Then, I could just teach you Hermione." Harry said, it made Hermione look at him from her breakfast. "It's just that the book wouldn't be enough to teach you."

"But, I don't really look forward to flying, I'm just studying it so that I wouldn't look so bad in front of others." Hermione said meekly.

"Then let's just see what we could do right?" Harry said and Hermione nod at him.

And then, their conversation, along with the others is interrupted by the usual arrival of the owl post. A barn owl brought Neville a small package from his grandmother. He opened it excitedly and showed them all a glass ball the size of a large marble, which seemed to be full of white smoke.

"It's a Rememberall!" he explained. "Gran knows I forget things - this tells you if there's something you've forgotten to do. Look, you hold it tight like this and if it turns red – oh…" His face fell, because the Rememberall had suddenly glowed scarlet, "…you've forgotten something…"

Neville was trying to remember what he'd forgotten when Draco Malfoy, who was passing the Gryffindor table, snatched the Rememberall out of his hand.

Ron quickly jumped to his feet, he's really looking forward to get back to Malfoy. Harry almost mimicked Ron's action if not for Hermione holding his arm and shook her head at him. And it seems that it was the best action since Professor McGonagall was there in the flash.

"What's going on?"

"Malfoy's got my Rememberall, Professor." Scowling, Malfoy quickly dropped the Rememberall back on the table. "Just looking," he said, and he sloped away with Crabbe and Goyle behind him.

At three-thirty that afternoon, Harry, Hermione, Neville, Ron and the other Gryffindors hurried down the front steps into the grounds for their first flying lesson.

It was a clear, breezy day and the grass rippled under their feet as they marched down the sloping lawns towards a smooth lawn on the opposite side of the grounds to the Forbidden Forest, whose trees were swaying darkly in the distance.

The Slytherins were already there, and so were twenty broomsticks lying in neat lines on the ground. Harry had heard Fred and George Weasley complain about the school brooms, saying that some of them started to vibrate if you flew too high, or always flew slightly to the left.

Their teacher, Madam Hooch, arrived. She had short, grey hair and yellow eyes like a hawk. "Well, what are you all waiting for?" she barked. "Everyone stand by a broomstick. Come on, hurry up."

Harry glanced down at his broom. It was old and some of the twigs stuck out at odd angles and it was entirely different from the brooms that he was using along with his dad and Sirius.

"Stick out your right hand over your broom," called Madam Hooch at the front, "and say, 'Up!'"

"UP!" everyone shouted.

Harry's broom jumped into his hand at once but it was one of the few that did. Hermione Granger's had simply rolled over on the ground and Neville's hadn't moved at all.

He remembered the words that his dad told him in their first flying lessons. Broom could tell that you're afraid, and being afraid wouldn't help you in flying, his dad said that confidence is perfectly needed by a flier. And here on their flying lessons, he could feel that there was a quiver in Neville's voice that said only too clearly that he wanted to keep his feet on the ground.

Madam Hooch then showed them how to mount their brooms without sliding off the end, and walked up and down the rows, correcting their grips.

"Now, when I blow my whistle, you kick off from the ground, hard," said Madam Hooch. "Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet and then come straight back down by leaning forwards slightly. On my whistle - three - two -"

But Neville, nervous and jumpy and frightened of being left on the ground, pushed off hard before the whistle had touched Madame Hooch's lips.

"Come back, boy!" she shouted, but Neville was rising straight up like a cork shot out of a bottle - twelve feet - twenty feet.

Harry saw his scared white face look down at the ground falling away, saw him gasp, slip sideways off the broom and WHAM - a thud and a nasty crack and Neville lay, face down, on the grass in a heap.

His broomstick was still rising higher and higher and started to drift lazily towards the Forbidden Forest and out of sight. Madam Hooch was bending over Neville, her face as white as his.

"Broken wrist," Harry heard her mutter. "Come on, boy - it's all right, up you get." She turned to the rest of the class.

"None of you is to move while I take this boy to the hospital wing! You leave those brooms where they are or you'll be out of Hogwarts before you can say 'Quidditch'.

Come on, dear." Neville, his face tear-streaked, clutching his wrist, hobbled off with Madam Hooch, who had her arm around him.

No sooner were they out of earshot than Malfoy burst into laughter.

"Did you see his face, the great lump?" The other Slytherins joined in. "Shut up, Malfoy," snapped Parvati Patil.

"Ooh, sticking up for Longbottom?" said Pansy Parkinson, a hard-faced Slytherin girl. "Never thought you'd like fat little cry babies, Parvati."

"Look!" said Malfoy, darting forward and snatching something out of the grass. "It's that stupid thing Longbottom's gran sent him." The Rememberall glittered in the sun as he held it up.

"Give that here, Malfoy," said Harry quietly. Everyone stopped talking to watch. Malfoy smiled nastily. "I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to collect - how about - up a tree?"

"Give it here!" Harry yelled, but Malfoy had leapt on to his broomstick and taken off. He hadn't been lying, he could fly well - hovering level with the topmost branches of an oak, he called, "Come and get it, Potter!"

Harry grabbed his broom. "No!" shouted Hermione Granger. "Madam Hooch told us not to move – you'll get us all into trouble. And you know that it's what Malfoy wants you to do Harry!"

"Sorry Hermione, I would just make up with you afterwards." He mounted his broom and kicked himself off the ground. As he soared higher in the air, he remembers the feeling that he's been missing for the past weeks. The feeling of air around him, which rushes around his hair and robes. Without missing a beat from his previous experiences in flying, he pulled his broomstick up to take it higher and heard screams and gasps of girls back on the ground and an admiring whoop from Ron. He turned his broomstick sharply to face Malfoy in mid-air.

"Give it here," Harry called, "or I'll knock you off that broom!"

Oh, yeah?" said Malfoy trying to sneer, but looking worried.

Harry knows what to do. He leant forward and grasped the broom tightly in both hands and shot towards Malfoy like a javelin. Malfoy only just got out of the way in time; Harry made a sharp about-turn and held the broom steady.

A few people below were clapping. "No Crabbe and Goyle to save your neck, Malfoy," Harry called.

The same thought seemed to have struck Malfoy. "Catch it if you can, then!" he shouted, and he threw the glass ball high into the air and streaked back towards the ground.

Harry saw, as though in slow motion, the ball rise up in the air and then start to fall. He leant forward and pointed his broom handle down, and like one of the dives that his dad had showed him before, Harry was gathering speed in a steep dive racing the ball. He knew that his mom would kill him as soon as Hermione mention it on her letter.

And a foot from the ground, just in time to pull his broom straight, and he toppled gently on to the grass with the Rememberall clutched safely in his fist.

"HARRY POTTER!"

His heart sank faster than he'd just dived. Professor McGonagall was running towards them.

He got to his feet trembling.  
>"Never – in all my time at Hogwarts -"<p>

Professor McGonagall was almost speechless with shock, and her glasses flashed furiously "- how dare you – might have broken your neck -"

"It wasn't his fault, Professor -"

"Be quiet, Miss Patil -"  
>"But Malfoy -"<br>"That's enough, Mr. Weasley. Potter, follow me, now."

Harry caught sight of Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle's triumphant faces as he left walking numbly in Professor McGonagall's wake as she strode towards the castle.

What would Professor McGonagall do to him? And what would be his parents say to him? He knew that his dad would say that he doesn't need to worry, and that's he's proud of him. But his mom would be different, maybe she would really kill him now? Harry shuddered at the thought, after all, his mom was very, very scary when angry.

As they move pass the doors and stairs, Professor McGonagall didn't say a word at him. Would she send an owl straight to his mom? But his thoughts was broken by Professor McGonagall, she stopped outside a classroom. She opened the door and poked her head inside.

"Excuse me, Professor Flitwick, could I borrow Wood for a moment?" A burly fifth year boy came out of Flitwick's class looking confused.

"Follow me, you two," said Professor McGonagall, and they marched on up the corridor, Wood looking curiously at Harry.

"In here." Professor McGonagall pointed them into a classroom which was empty except for Peeves, who was busy writing rude words on the blackboard.

"Out, Peeves!" she barked.

Peeves threw the chalk into a bin, which clanged loudly, and he swooped out cursing. Professor McGonagall slammed the door behind him and turned to face the two boys.

"Potter, this is Oliver Wood. Wood – I've found you a Seeker."

Wood's expression changed from puzzlement to delight. "Are you serious, Professor?"

"Absolutely," said Professor McGonagall crisply. "The boy's a natural. I've never seen anything like it.

"Definitely his father's son, James taught you how to fly right?" Harry nodded at her silently, not trying to let his teacher tell that his happy with this development.

"He caught that thing in his hand after a fifty-foot dive," Professor McGonagall told Wood. "Didn't even scratch himself. Charlie Weasley couldn't have done it." Wood was now looking as though all his dreams had come true at once.

"Wood's the captain of the Gryffindor team," Professor McGonagall explained.

"He's just the build for a Seeker, too," said Wood, now walking around Harry and staring at him. "Light - speedy - we'll have to get him a decent broom, Professor - a Nimbus Two Thousand or a Cleansweep Seven, I'd say."

"I shall speak to Professor Dumbledore and see if we can't bend the first-year rule. Heaven knows, we need a better team than last year. Flattened in that last match by Slytherin, I couldn't look Severus Snape in the face for weeks" Harry couldn't even let himself stop Professor McGonagall, he would love to tell her that the moment his dad heard the fact that Professor McGonagall let him to be a seeker, he's going straight to Hogwarts to give him his broom, but the excitement is still inside him and he couldn't bother to talk.

Professor McGonagall peered sternly over her glasses at Harry. "I want to hear you're training hard, Potter, or I may change my mind about punishing you." Then she suddenly smiled.

"Your father would be proud," she said. "He was an excellent Quidditch player himself." Harry nodded at his teacher, he perfectly knew how talented his dad is, since even his mom, who couldn't stand his dad's too much confidence, admitted how good he was.

"You're joking."

It was dinner time. Harry had just finished telling Ron what had happened when he'd left the grounds with Professor McGonagall. Ron had a piece of steak-and-kidney pie halfway to his mouth, but he'd forgotten all about it.

"Seeker?" he said. "But first-years never - you must be the youngest house player in about -"  
>"-a century," said Harry, shovelling pie in his mouth.<p>

He felt particularly hungry after the excitement of the afternoon. "Wood told me."  
>Ron was so amazed, so impressed; he just sat and gaped at Harry.<p>

"I start training next week," said Harry. "Only don't tell anyone, Wood wants to keep it a secret."

Fred and George Weasley now came into the hall, spotted Harry and hurried over.  
>"Well done," said George in a low voice. "Wood told us. We're on the team too – Beaters."<p>

"I tell you, we're going to win that Quidditch Cup for sure this year," said Fred. "We haven't won since Charlie left, but this year's team is going to be brilliant. You must be good, Harry, Wood was almost skipping when he told us."

"Anyway, we've got to go; Lee Jordan reckons he's found a new secret passageway out of the school."

"Bet it's that one behind the statue of Gregory the Smarmy that we found in our first week. See you."

Fred and George disappear and Harry could finally see the dangerous stare Hermione's giving her. She seems so angry at him, maybe he should talk to her so that she wouldn't put too much detail in the story she'll give his mom.

But before he could even go and talk to Hermione, Draco turned up, flanked with Crabbe and Goyle.

"Having a last meal Potter? When would you be getting back on your parents?"

"You're a lot braver now you're back on the ground and you've got your little friends with you," said Harry coolly but not missing the scowl that was growing from Hermione's face, it made her look scary, dangerous look and a scowl says it all.

There was of course nothing at all little about Crabbe and Goyle, but as the High Table was full of teachers, neither of them could do more than crack their knuckles and scowl.

"I'd take you on any time on my own," said Malfoy. "Tonight, if you want. Wizard's duel. Wands only - no contact. Or maybe you're too scared to be humiliated?

"Should I ask you the same thing, I would give you an advice to chose some secluded place, we don't want the great Malfoy humiliated eh?" Harry said, giving Hermione a glance, looking for her reaction.

"Midnight alright, Potter, we'll meet you in the trophy room, and it's always unlocked." Draco said. "And who's your second? Mine's Crabbe."

Harry look for a moment towards Hermione, but he's not foolish enough to ask her to be his second. After all, Hermione would possibly kill him if that what's he have done.

"Ron." Harry said as a matter of fact, which made Ron smile at Draco.

Malfoy quickly turn around, with Crabbe and Goyle ever following him. In the quick moment, Hermione and Neville are already at their side.

"Harry! What do you think you're doing? Accepting a wizard's duel?" Hermione whispered at him, with a very frightening force at her voice.

"Well, I'm sure that he's expecting me to refuse anyway. And it's not that dangerous Hermione." Harry smiled at her, trying to ease her mind. "After all, the two of us are first years, so the second's whose main purpose is to take over when I die, were not doing anything. Even I myself couldn't send a lot of unfriendly spells at him." Harry once again smiled nervously. Maybe he should left out the fact about seconds? Since Hermione's glare seems to grow more dangerously.

"I'll just ignore for the moment the fact that you're my best friend." Harry look at Hermione with pure fear. "I'm not telling you that I don't want you to be my friend anymore, I just want you to hear my logical advice for you, and not as a friend," She paused for a while and lean towards his ear. "But as your mother's personal watcher at you." She whispered, and now he's extremely sure that he's lucky enough not be receiving howlers from his mom the next owl post.

"Uhm, I'll make it up to you and mom afterwards?" Harry couldn't even believe that he could finally see himself cower like his dad when his mom's angry.

"Well, I won't be sure about your mom, I have a pretty good impression of how scary she would be if she's angry, and I wouldn't let a single detail to slip just to help you either." Hermione said, taking a sip of her pumpkin juice as Harry pouted at her.

"But I'll definitely find a way to stop you, maybe I should hit you with a lot of laughing charms that would put you in the hospital wing? Hermione raised a finger at her chin while Harry shuddered at the thought.

"Are you going to get that far?"

"If only it would save me from discussing this with your mom, then save Gryffindor from deduction of points and save you yourself from your mom's anger, well, yes."

Harry pouted at her again, as she seems to be buried deep in her thoughts of how to stop him from sneaking for the duel. He feels sorry for Hermione, since there's no way he'll back out now. He just need to sneak out of Hermione and just make up later, even though how hard it should be.

* * *

><p>All the same, it wasn't what you'd call the perfect end to the day, Harry thought, as he lay awake much later listening to Dean and Seamus falling asleep (Neville wasn't back from the hospital wing).<p>

There was a very good chance they were going to get caught by Filch or Mrs. Norris, and Harry felt he was pushing his luck, breaking another school rule today.

On the other hand, Malfoy's sneering face kept looming up out of the darkness - this was his big chance to beat Malfoy, face to face. He couldn't miss it.

"Half past eleven," Ron muttered at last. "We'd better go."They pulled on their dressing-gowns, picked up their wands and crept across the tower room, down the spiral staircase and into the Gryffindor common room. A few embers were still glowing in the fireplace, turning all the armchairs into shadows. They had almost reached the portrait hole when a voice spoke from the chair nearest them: "I can't believe you're still going to do this, Harry."

A lamp flickered on. It was Hermione Granger, wearing a pink dressing-gown and a frown.

"You!" said Ron furiously. "Go back to bed!"

"I almost told your brother," Hermione snapped. "Percy – he's a Prefect, he'd put a stop to this."

Then she turn towards Harry. "You're lucky that I don't have my own owl, since I was thinking of telling your mom about it."

Harry gulped at her, maybe it's not really a good idea to let Hermione know about the duel. "Forgive me Hermione." He said before he turn towards the portrait of the Fat Lady, "Come on, Ron."

Hermione wasn't going to give up that easily. She followed Ron through the portrait hole, hissing at them like an angry goose.

"Don't you care about your mom Harry? I don't want you to disappoint her, and she definitely want you breaking the rules."

"Let's talk about it in the morning alright Hermione?"

"All right, but I warned you, you must remember what I said when you're on the train home tomorrow, you're so -" But what they were, they didn't find out.

Hermione had turned to the portrait of the Fat Lady to get back inside and found herself facing an empty painting.

The Fat Lady had gone on a night-time visit and Hermione was locked out of Gryffindor tower.

"Now what am I going to do?" she asked shrilly.

"That's your problem," said Ron. "We've got to go, we're going to be late." They hadn't even reached the end of the corridor when Hermione caught up with them.

"I'm coming with you," she said.

"You are not."

"D'you think I'm going to stand out here and wait for Filch to catch me? If he finds all three of us I'll tell him the truth, that I was trying to stop you and you can back me up."

"You've got some nerve -" said Ron loudly.

"Shut up, both of you!" said Harry sharply.

"I heard something." It was a sort of snuffling.

"Mrs. Norris?" breathed Ron, squinting through the dark. It wasn't Mrs. Norris. It was Neville. He was curled up on the floor, fast asleep, but jerked awake as they crept nearer.

"Thank goodness you found me! I've been out here for hours. I couldn't remember the new password to get into bed."

"Keep your voice down, Neville. The password's 'Pig snout' but it won't help you now, the Fat Lady's gone off somewhere." "How's your arm?" said Harry. "Fine," said Neville, showing them. "Madam Pomfrey mended it in about a minute."

"Good – well, look, Neville, we've got to be somewhere, we'll see you later -"

"Don't leave me" said Neville, scrambling to his feet. "I don't want to stay here alone; the Bloody Baron's been past twice already."

Ron looked at his watch and then glared furiously at Hermione and Neville. "If either of you get us caught, I'll never rest until I've learnt that Curse of the Bogies Quirrell told us about and used it on you."

Hermione opened her mouth, perhaps to tell Ron exactly how to use the Curse of the Bogies, but Harry hissed at her to be quiet and beckoned them all forward.

They flitted along the corridors striped with bars of moonlight from the high windows. At every turn Harry expected to run into Filch or Mrs. Norris, but they were lucky. They sped up a staircase to the third floor and tiptoed towards the trophy room.

Malfoy and Crabbe weren't there yet.

The crystal trophy cases glimmered where the moonlight caught them. Cups, shields, plates and statues winked silver and gold in the darkness. They edged along the walls, keeping their eyes on the doors at either end of the room. Harry took out his wand in case Malfoy leapt in and started at once. The minutes crept by.

"He's late, maybe he's chickened out," Ron whispered.

Then a noise in the next room made them jump. Harry had only just raised his wand when they heard someone speak – and it wasn't Malfoy.

"Sniff around, my sweet, they might be lurking in a corner."

It was Filch speaking to Mrs. Norris.

Horror-struck, Harry waved madly at the other three to follow him as quickly as possible; they scurried silently towards the door away from Filch's voice. Neville's robes had barely whipped round the corner when they heard Filch enter the trophy room.

"They're in here somewhere," they heard him mutter, "probably hiding."

"This way!" Harry mouthed to the others and, petrified, they began to creep down a long gallery full of suits of armour.

They could hear Filch getting nearer. Neville suddenly let out a frightened squeak and broke into a run he tripped, grabbed Ron around the waist and the pair of them toppled right into a suit of armor.  
>The clanging and crashing were enough to wake the whole castle.<p>

RUN!" Harry yelled and the four of them sprinted down the gallery, not looking back to see whether Filch was following they swung around the doorpost and galloped down one corridor then another, Harry in the lead without any idea where they were or where they were going.

They ripped through a tapestry and found themselves in a hidden passageway, hurtled along it and came out near their Charms classroom, which they knew was miles from the trophy room.

"I think we've lost him," Harry panted, leaning against the cold wall and wiping his forehead.

Neville was bent double, wheezing and spluttering. "I - told - you," Hermione gasped, clutching at the stitch in her chest. "I - told - you."

"We've got to get back to Gryffindor Tower," said Ron, "quickly as possible."

"Malfoy tricked you," Hermione said to Harry.

"You realize that, don't you?

He was never going to meet you - Filch knew someone was going to be in the trophy room, Malfoy must have tipped him off." Harry thought she was probably right, but he wasn't going to tell her that. "Let's go."

It wasn't going to be that simple. They hadn't gone more than a dozen paces when a doorknob rattled and something came shooting out of a classroom in front of them.

It was Peeves.

He caught sight of them and gave a squeal of delight. "Shut up, Peeves - please - you'll get us thrown out." Peeves cackled. "Wandering around at midnight, ickle firsties? Tut, tut, tut. Naughty, naughty, you'll get caughty."

"Not if you don't give us away, Peeves, please."

"Should tell Filch, I should," said Peeves in a saintly voice, but his eyes glittering wickedly. "It's for your own good, you know."

"Get out of the way," snapped Ron, taking a swipe at Peeves this was a big mistake.

"STUDENTS OUT OF BED!" Peeves bellowed. "STUDENTS OUT OF BED DOWN THE CHARMS CORRIDOR!" Ducking under Peeves they ran for their lives, right to the end of the corridor, where they slammed into a door - and it was locked.

"This is it!" Ron moaned, as they pushed helplessly at the door. "We're done for! This is the end!"

Harry on the other hand, is trying to remember a spell that his dad taught him before, saying that it's to unlock locked doors and it would be very important when he's running around at Hogwarts. The problem is, he's panicking, and it doesn't bode well when you're trying to remember something.

They could hear footsteps, Filch running as fast as he could towards Peeves's shouts.

"Oh, move over," Hermione snarled. She grabbed Harry's wand, tapped the lock and whispered, "Alohomora!"

"Oh yes! That's the spell I'm trying to remember, good job Hermione." Harry smiled at her nervously and she return it with a glare.

"Come on, let's go in!" Ron lead the four of them inside, shutting the door and pressing their ears on it, listening.

"I think that when the four of us are roaming together, there's always something bad that will happen." Ron said, remembering their first day at Hogwarts.

"Shut up Ron!" Harry hissed at him, even though he knew that he has a point, it's not the right time to talk about it.

"Which way did they go, Peeves?" Filch was saying.

"Quick, tell me."

"Say 'please'."

"Don't mess me about, Peeves, now where did they go?"  
>"Shan't say nothing if you don't say please," said Peeves in his annoying sing-song voice.<p>

"All right - please."

"NOTHING! Ha haaa! Told you I wouldn't say nothing if you didn't say please! Ha ha! Haaaaaa!"

And they heard the sound of Peeves whooshing away and Filch cursing in rage.

"He thinks this door is locked," Harry whispered. "I think we'll be OK - get off, Neville!" For Neville had been tugging on the sleeve of Harry's dressing-gown for the last minute. "What?"  
>Harry turned around – and saw, quite clearly, what. For a moment, he was sure he'd walked into a nightmare.<p>

This was too much, on top of everything that had happened so far. They weren't in a room, as he had supposed. They were in a corridor.

The forbidden corridor on the third floor. And now they knew why it was forbidden.  
>They were looking straight into the eyes of a monstrous dog.<p>

A dog which filled the whole space between the ceiling and floor.

It had three heads.

Three pairs of rolling, mad eyes; three noses, twitching and quivering in their direction; three drooling mouths, saliva hanging in slippery ropes from yellowish fangs.

It was standing quite still, all six eyes staring at them, and Harry knew the only reason they weren't already dead was that their sudden appearance had taken it by surprise, but it was quickly getting over that, there was no mistaking what those thunderous growls meant.

Harry groped for the doorknob - between Filch and death, he'd take Filch.

They fell backwards - Harry slammed the door shut, and they ran, they almost flew back down the corridor. Filch must have hurried off to look for them somewhere else because they didn't see him anywhere, but they hardly cared - all they wanted to do was put as much space as possible between them and that monster.

They didn't stop running until they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady on the seventh floor.

"Where on earth have you all been?" she asked, looking at their dressing-gowns hanging off their shoulders and their flushed, sweaty faces.

"Never mind that – pig snout, pig snout," panted Harry, and the portrait swung forward. They scrambled into the common room and collapsed, trembling, into armchairs. It was a while before any of them said anything.

Neville, indeed, looked as if he'd never speak again.

"What do they think they're doing, keeping a thing like that locked up in a school?" said Ron finally. "If any dog needs exercise, that one does."

Hermione had got both her breath and her bad temper back again.

"You don't use your eyes, any of you, do you?" she snapped. "Didn't you see what it was standing on?"

"The floor?" Harry suggested. "I wasn't looking at its feet, I was too busy with its heads."

"No, not the floor. It was standing on a trapdoor. It's obviously guarding something."

She stood up, glaring at them.  
>"I hope you're pleased with yourselves. We could all have been killed – or worse, expelled.<p>

Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to bed. And Harry, I expect that you already know what would be inside my letter for your mom tomorrow." Harry shuddered for a moment, on the other hand, Ron stared after her, his mouth open. "No, we don't mind," he said. "You'd think we dragged her along, wouldn't you?"

But Hermione had given Harry something else to think about as he climbed back into bed.

The dog was guarding something. What did Hagrid did at Gringotts? He knew that he's getting something for Dumbledore, and the break-in that coincidentally happened at the same day. Could it be that whatever Hagrid had gotten at Gringotts was hidden here at Hogwarts, and being guarded by that dog?

But why would be that thing, whatever it was, would be hidden here, at Hogwarts at all places? Getting on his bed, he need to forget about that door for a moment.

Maybe, he could write something to his mom already, begging for her forgiveness even before she read Hermione's letter? That could be a good move, and he could include the seeker thing, his dad wouldn't let that one go, so maybe he could calm his mom so that she wouldn't kill him?

Sighing to himself, he decided that the letter could wait until tomorrow, for now, he needs to sleep, after all what had happened to him at that day.

* * *

><p><strong>Like it? Please Review guys, comments and very welcomed, and kindly put some suggestions in it, even with proper grammar. xD<strong>

**Thanks again for reading.**

**Hero V. Blood**


	7. Through Brooms and Trolls

**Well, here's the new update, a little late because of the trips that i was part of. But at least here's the new chapter.**

******And thanks for everyone whose reading and reviewing my story. Hope for the continued support.******

****And sorry again for the wrong grammar. English is not really my main language.****

****Enjoy.****

* * *

><p><strong>Harry Potter and The Chosen Family<strong>

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and any of it's characters.

**Chapter Seven: Through Brooms and Trolls**

* * *

><p>"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL!" Lily's scream tore through the wards of Potter Manor, and James Potter, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, who's currently eating breakfast quickly stood up from their seats and dash towards the living room which Lily was. And they couldn't help but notice Hedwig at the window, the owl is definitely late and Lily was practically screaming the whole night saying that the letters are late. They're just lucky that James manage to give Lily calming draughts that enable him to pull her towards their bed. But now, the delay of the letter and Lily's scream definitely doesn't bode well.<p>

The time was five o' clock in the morning and the main reason that they're taking their breakfast this early is that all four have forgotten to eat dinner because of the ruckus the delay of Harry's owl had created. And now, it seems that they would find out what caused the delay.

James was the first one to speak. "Uhm, Lily what's the matter?" Lily quickly turn her head towards James, eyes flashing dangerously making the later squirm.

While Remus, ever the calm one, quickly realize that there is only a single letter, and it doesn't look so long. "Lily am I seeing things or there's just one letter Hedwig brought?"

Lily turn to Remus and nod hauntingly. "Yes Remus, and it's Hermione's." Her words made the other's look at her hauntingly.

"Hey, why wouldn't Harry send you one?" Sirius asked, his voice falling.

"Well, why would you just read the letter?" Lily handed the letter to James, not without glaring at him ferociously which made James sweat more, and understanding that whatever happened to Harry, he would be the best choice for the fault.

Remus snatch the letter out of James' grasp, because he felt the nervousness that he's feeling, which James reciprocated with a smile, and with a cough to get their attention, Remus read:

_Dear Lily_

_ I'm sorry for the delay of this letter, and the fact that Harry hasn't written one. We returned at the dorms past midnight so I doubt Harry could write something, luckily I was sane enough to write a letter to you and Hedwig's a great owl as she came to me as I started writing the letter._

_ And I wouldn't make it long. It started because of the fact that we are cope with excitement of the what happened yesterday in flying lessons. You could easily say that Harry showed his natural skills n flying and made Malfoy wipe the floor, and I almost fainted in the dive he has done to catch something that Malfoy has thrown. And unluckily, he was caught by Professor McGonagall and she dragged Harry with her. I thought that he was at trouble, but Merlin, it's exactly the opposite. She made Harry the Gryffindor Seeker -_

Remus pause for a while, and take a chance to look at the others. Lily was smiling a little, while James and Sirius have blank looks. But that's just for a while, as the two jump, hands up in the air.

"Really? Is that what really written Moony? Or you're just pranking us?" James said excitedly, not even stopping from his jumps.

"That is what really is written there, I had read it before." Lily said, with a little smile.

That made the two stop from jumping, "But why would you curse that loud because of good news?" James asked.

"Just let Remus finish reading." Lily said, not even bothering to look at them, and Remus once again cleared his throat to continue reading.

_Well, that could be good news, and it's a record, since Harry was the youngest seeker of the houses for a century. I'm proud of him, but he definitely need to hold himself in times._

_ Actually, I think an hour before I wrote this letter, we were almost been caught sneaking in the halls, I was so scared. Especially for Harry, it seems that he doesn't understand that I'm worrying about him, he'll say sorry but still do stupid things! The idiot!_

_ And Lily, I couldn't help thinking how you could stand watching James and Harry fly. If I'm the one watching he'll kill me by heart attack, the one he did earlier almost did the trick, especially since Professor McGonagall caught him. And one more thing, Professor McGonagall says about looking for a broom for Harry, so I thought that you could do something about it._

_ Well, that's all for now, I really need to sleep for now. And I hope that Harry knows that I'm just looking at him since I don't want my first and only friend to be in trouble, but I'm still proud of him for making through the team, I'm sure that his dad's going to party. Take care always._

_Sincerely,_

_Hermione_

Even though James and Sirius wanted to bounce and yell for the success of Harry, but the look Lily was giving made them think twice. They already know why Lily is glaring at James. She definitely doesn't like the idea of Harry sneaking out late, especially since Harry was almost caught, she'll definitely blame the '_marauder genes'_, as Lily said it.

And Lily was not a fan of those dives that Harry enjoys. And they know now that Hermione was like Lily. She almost fainted at a dive that almost gone wrong when Harry was ten, and she banned all the brooms and the field for almost two months. Well, they couldn't blame her, the three of them also wanted to reprimand Harry for doing something without professional training, but they are marveled by the fact that Harry almost performed a Wronski Feint and with a Cleansweep Six at the most!

But, they know that they should be thinking about those right now, they need to calm Lily before they could party, but knowing her famous anger and icy stares, they know how hard it would be.

"Uhm, Lily, could you at least stop glaring at us as if you wanted the three of us burst into flames or be trapped in a cage of ice." Sirius said as he sweat drop at Lily's glares, the three of them are definitely uncomfortable.

Lily on the other hand, never wavered on her stare and proceed to walk towards them. "You know James what I'm thinking?" She asked sweetly, making the others sweat more.

"What it is love?" James asked nervously.

Lily place her hand on James' shoulder, which made the later flinch, while the other two are watching warily of what would she do with their friend. Luckily, instead of her famous rants, she smile sweetly at her husband and said, "I'm proud of my son being pick as Seeker."

The three blink at her dumbly, and Lily grin at the sight of their faces. "Well, it's true that Harry did something that I should be reprimanding, it's not every day that Harry would be pick as a Seeker, and as the youngest for a century."

The three stayed at their fish out of the water look, but as Lily's words sink through their minds, their faces broke into wide grins. "Merlin – it's a bloody miracle!" Sirius shouted, jumping out of his place, earning a chuckle from the other three.

"I would definitely remember this day, for two reasons, first is that Lily manage to let us out and even Harry from a unnerving discussion," James said, pulling his wife closer, "and second, for Harry being pick as a Seeker."

"Well, I wouldn't forget about Harry's wandering and dives, but I would let him enjoy for now, I would reprimand him after a few day." Lily said sweetly leaning on her husband's chest. "And darling, you're still not safe from those sneaking lessons that you gave Harry." James sweat dropped as he smile nervously, while Sirius snigger at him.

Sirius' sniggers were broken by Remus arrival, with a bottle of firewhiskey and a few bottles of butterbeer suspended in the air. "I think Lily that you should hold on James' punishment for a while, let's just party."

Lily quickly compiled, as she dash towards Remus and grab herself a glass of butterbeer. Sirius on the other hand, summoned an empty glass for himself and snatched the bottle of firewhiskey as he help himself with one. James followed him after a few minutes and helped himself with firewhiskey.

"As the three of you should know, the only reason I'm accepting the fact that you guys are drinking firewhiskey is because this is for Harry's celebration," Lily said, taking a sip from her butterbeer, "and that reminds me, should we send Harry his gift for becoming the Gryffindor Seeker?"

James look at her confused, with Sirius doing the very same thing, while Remus is shaking his head at his friends looks. "It seems you forgot what you had bought for Harry during your last shopping spree with Padfoot, Prongs." Remus said with a amused look on his face.

James and Sirius' face seemed to brighten as they pick up what Remus was saying. "Yeah, the truth is that I wanted that to be Harry's Christmas present, but, desperate times calls for desperate measures." James said, nodding his head with a grin.

"The problem James is that the current time is not called for being desperate." Lily shot her husband a narrow glare. "You and Sirius should stop watching those spy movies that I gave you."

James nervously smile at his wife before summoning a long parcel that the he handed to Lily. "Do you think that Hedwig could bring it herself?" Hedwig, from her post at the window, gave them a hoot that certainly tells them that they should not underestimate her.

"Well, I don't doubt Hedwig's capabilities, but it would be better if she would bring it with Selena and Venus." Lily said, with James nodding at her. Venus was Lily's own personal owl which she owned since her fourth year at Hogwarts, while was an owl which supposedly be a gift from Lily for Remus, but James and Sirius managed to force Remus to name her for him, and Lily doesn't even know where does Selena came from.

"But maybe we should owl Professor McGonagall first? Then we would just send the parcel to Harry after her reply?" Remus said. "Well, you could be right, we don't want sending this without permission first." Lily answered, "Then I shall write for a reply first, but the parcel would be after the reply of Professor McGonagall, Hedwig would you be alright if I send Venus with you?"

Hedwig gave them a hoot, which they interpreted as an answer to Lily's question. "Well, I should write the reply boys, but remember no one should be drunk." Lily said, hands on her hips, which made the three gulp. Happy with their reaction, she turn towards the table to write a reply and a note which would be put at the parcel.

As she was writing in the parchment, Sirius lean towards James so that he could whisper in her ear, "I don't envy you Prongs, I promise you that the moment Hedwig and the other owls left, she would shift to her famous anger." James gulp at the thought, while Remus was nodding at the background.

"Well, maybe we should drink more?" James said, hoping that the firewhiskey would be enough so that he would be immune to his wife's anger, and the thought made Sirius and Remus chuckle at him.

* * *

><p>That very morning, Harry met Ron on their way towards the Great Hall. Harry wanted to wait for Hermione for a while, but he remembered that she always go ahead if he sleep over. And as he and Ron take their seats on the Gryffindor table, he could easily see the look that Hermione's giving him. He really need to talk to her already.<p>

Harry move to take the seat beside Hermione, but before he could say anything, the owl post arrived and Hedwig dropped a letter n front of Hermione. Harry look at her with nervousness filling his face, He was certain that Hermione already told his mom about it, and he's doomed, luckily it seems that she didn't send him a howler.

Hermione on the other hand, gave him a little smile and she move a little closer to him, which made Harry confused, and before Harry could ask her, she hold the letter between them so that both of them could read it.

_Dear Hermione and Harry_

_ I am extremely happy and relieved about the things that you told us in your letter, and I'm perfectly sure that my Harry would be beside you at this point and reading it with you, that would make this easier._

_ HARRY JAMES POTTER! I'm proud of you for making to the Gryffindor Quidditch team, your dad and Padfoot are practically jumping and partying here in the Manor, and luckily for them, I gave them the permission for an all out party tomorrow. Actually, you're lucky that you're there at Hogwarts, since your dad wouldn't stop rambling about quidditch strategies and about how his son inherited the prodigy of James Potter, o Great Chaser of Gryffindor._

_ But don't start partying now darling, I wouldn't let you get away from sneaking that late and almost being caught. The only thing that stops me is that you're not caught, because if you have, luckily I wouldn't want the thought stop me from being proud of you. As long as you don't get yourself in trouble, I wouldn't punish you and your dad._

_ Sorry if this was short Hermione, but thank you for being there for my son even though how stubborn he was. He really was an idiot, definitely his father's son. I just hope that he would refrain from pranking just like his father. Oh that would drive the two of us insane in worrying about my stubborn and idiot son, but still thank you._

_ I need to end the letter now, I need another letter to write, and if luckily the letter comes out successfully, your father and I would be sending you something. Take care the two of you, and stay out of trouble Harry!_

_Love,_

_Lily Potter nee Evans_

As Harry finished reading the letter, he look at Hermione, his face filled with surprise. Hermione raise an eyebrow at his look, "You didn't tell them about the duel and the dog?"

Hermione just shook her head. "No, I figured that your mom would instantly go straight here if she would hear of it."

Harry smile at his friend, he knows that it's just half of the real reason, she was worried at him, and even though how angry she was, she knows that it's not really my fault alone. "Thank you Hermione."

Hermione return the smile at him, "You're welcome, as long as don't do those stupid things in a regular basis Harry, I really wouldn't know what to do the next time."

"Well, I doubt Malfoy would ask me in a duel again, how slytherin of him to do that."

"Well Harry, I doubt that was the only reason." Harry raise an eyebrow at her, telling her to continue. "Harry you forgot that you're protected by the rings that you are wearing, he couldn't really harm you and ask you in a real duel without any valid reasons." Hermione said, pouring herself some pumpkin juice.

Harry seems to think for a moment. "Oh, I had forgotten about the rings, after all, I don't really think about those, sorry if only I had remembered we don't need to go sneaking off."

Hermione pat her friend on the shoulder, "No need to blame yourself, I know how you wanted to be 'just Harry', it is perfectly understandable that you forgot about that, but at least you should remember about things protecting and helping you, like those rings."

Harry nodded at her and gave her a small smile. "Yeah I'll try, but for now, I want to plan on how to get back to Malfoy, maybe I really should use those marauder knowledge that dad and Sirius are telling me."

Hermione raise her eyebrow once again, "marauder knowledge?"

"Yeah, you haven't heard of the Marauders?" Harry asked.

Hermione shook her head a little, "Not really, but I heard a lot of stories about them, especially from the Weasley twins, saying that they are their heroes and idols."

Well, that was the truth. Fred and George Weasley, or the Weasley twins as all others calls them since there is no way you could easily tell which one is which. They are the resident pranksters of Hogwarts, and calling themselves the followers of the Marauders, and their dream being able to one up the pranks the marauders have done. Harry and Hermione think that the two are funny, but scary when they are planning something.

Hermione quickly put the dots together. Pranking. Lessons. Marauder Knowledge. Dad and Sirius. "Harry!" She shouted at Harry which made the later jump from his seat. Seeing the looks that the others are giving the two of them, she lowers her voice as she speak. "You mean your dad and godfather are member of the Marauders?"

Harry nodded at her, "Well, the truth is that the three men living with my mom are the three remaining members of marauders, James Potter or Prongs, Sirius Black or Padfoot, and Remus Lupin or Moony."

"Well, I already found out why you're mom are all but hesitant in the lessons your dad and godfather are giving you, she's thinking that maybe they are passing their marauder knowledge to you." Hermione said.

"Well, not always, only when mom is not on the lookout, and that's very rare."

"As long that the twins wouldn't hear that one from you, or they will be begging on your feet to meet them." Hermione help herself from her bacon and sipping from her pumpkin juice.

Harry and Hermione proceed to eat their breakfast in peace, even though they wanted to blast Malfoy out of his seat from the Slytherin table, but luckily for the two of them, along with Ron and Neville, the look on Malfoy's face was priceless, as he saw the four of them happily eating their breakfast. Ron on the other hand, promised to help Harry in getting the help of the twins for getting back on Malfoy.

A few days already passed and Malfoy had done a good job of not getting into Harry's and Ron's path, since it made him perfectly safe, and it made their walks more peaceful. But Harry admitted that he wanted to get back on Malfoy, even against Hermione's protests.

Their wait for Draco had been interrupted by the usual owl post. But there is something unusual at the post, Hedwig with a few owls are carrying a long, thin parcel that they dropped at the front of Harry, who's frozen with confusion and amazement.

Before he could even open the parcel, Hedwig dropped a letter on top of the parcel. Knowing who possibly send the parcel, he quickly open the letter to find a short note, written with the elegant and stylish handwriting of her mom.

_Dear Harry_

_DO NOT OPEN THE PARCEL AT THE GREAT HALL. Professor McGonagall specified us that opening that in the front of everyone would result in chaos, so bring it first at the dorms before you open it._

_I pretty sure that my dear son already knows what's inside. But to make sure, it contains your new Nimbus Two Thousand, courtesy of your dad's last shopping spree. After the news of being picked as Seeker, we wrote to Professor McGonagall if we could send you your broom and luckily she manage to talk to Professor Dumbledore to let you have your own broom._

_Just a quick note dear, even though it's nice of Professor Dumbledore to do it, you know what to do right? And please don't do a lot suicidal flying, I do want neither me nor Hermione having heart attack. Take care, and happy flying!_

_Love,_

_Mom_

Harry read the note loudly except the part about Dumbledore so that Hermione, Neville and Ron would hear it. Ron was quickly filling with glee, while Neville has a nervous smile.

"Wow, a Nimbus Two Thousand, I never even touch one." Ron said. "Come on Harry, let's go to dorm to unwrap it."

Harry look at Neville and Hermione for a while. "Sorry Harry but I rather put some distance on brooms." Neville said with a nervous smile, he's definitely thinking about his accident at flying lessons.

Then he look onwards Hermione who's as usual reading a book. He couldn't believe that Hermione would read a book while eating breakfast, but knowing his friend, he just shrugs it off.

On the other hand, Hermione shook her head and gave him a small apologetic smile. "Sorry Harry, but you know that I don't enjoy flying, so I'm not interested in brooms, the next time alright?"

Harry nod at her and proceed to left the Hall with Ron, and on their way towards the stairs, they were been stopped by Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle.

Malfoy seized the package from Harry and felt it. "That's a broomstick," he said, throwing it back to Harry with a mixture of jealousy and spite on his face. "You'll be in for it this time, Potter; first-years aren't allowed them."

Ron couldn't resist it. "It's not any old broomstick," he said, "It's a Nimbus Two Thousand. What did you say you've got at home, Malfoy, a Comet Two Sixty?"

Ron grinned at Harry. "Comets look flashy, but they're not in the same league as the Nimbus."

"What would you know about it, Weasley, you couldn't afford half the handle," Malfoy snapped back. "I suppose you and your brothers have to save up, twig by twig."

Before Ron could answer, Professor Flitwick appeared at Malfoy's elbow.

"Not arguing, I hope, boys?" he squeaked.

"Potter's been sent a broomstick, Professor," said Malfoy quickly.

"Yes, yes, that's right," said Professor Flitwick beaming at Harry. "Professor McGonagall told me all about the special circumstances, Potter. And what model is it?"

"A Nimbus Two Thousand, sir," said Harry, fighting not to laugh at the look of horror on Malfoy's face. "And it's really thanks to Malfoy here that I've got it," he added.

Harry and Ron headed upstairs, smothering their laughter at Malfoy's obvious rage and confusion.

"Well it's true," Harry chortled as they reached the top of the marble staircase. "If he hadn't stolen Neville's Rememberall I wouldn't be in the team."

After sniggering as they remember Malfoy's face, the two of them rushed upstairs to unwrap the Nimbus Two Thousand at last.

"Wow," Ron sighed, as the broomstick rolled on to Harry's bedspread. Even Harry thought that it was wonderful. It was nothing compared to the former brooms that he was and shiny, with a mahogany handle, it had a long tail of neat, straight twigs and Nimbus Two Thousand written in gold near the top.

As they continue to ogle at the broom, a owl flew inside the dorm from the open window, dropping a note on the broom. Harry quickly read it.

_From the look of the two of you as you rushed out of the hall, I'm pretty sure that you already received your new broom. And at seven o' clock, Oliver Wood will be meeting you, so that he would personally see your skill. Good luck._

_Professor McGonagall_

After exchanging smirks, the two of them quickly ran down the stairs to their classes. The problem is that Harry couldn't concentrate on the lessons. He could even see Hermione glaring at him as she caught him staring at nothing. Well, he couldn't blame himself since he definitely misses the feeling when he's flying.

As seven o'clock drew nearer, Harry left the castle and set off towards the Quidditch pitch in the dusk. He'd never been inside the stadium before. The one that they have in the Potter Manor was only the playing field itself, in other words, a stadium, minus the stands.

Hundreds of seats were raised in stands around the pitch so that the spectators were high enough to see what was going on. At either end of the pitch were three golden poles with hoops on the end.

Too eager to fly again to wait for Wood, Harry mounted his broomstick and kicked off from the ground. What a feeling he swooped in and out of the goalposts and then sped up and down the pitch. The Nimbus Two Thousand turned wherever he wanted at his lightest touch.

"Hey, Potter, come down!" Oliver Wood had arrived. He was carrying a large wooden crate under his arm. Harry landed next to him. "Very nice," said Wood, his eyes glinting. "I see what McGonagall meant…you really are a natural. After all, what could I expect from the son of the great James Potter, one of the best chasers in history."

He opened the crate. Inside were four different-sized balls. "I'm perfectly sure that you know the basic rules of Quidditch Harry?" Harry nod at Oliver. "I want you to describe to me the rules, so that I could inform you of something you forgot."

Harry let a sigh to escape his lips, his dad was this talkative when it comes to quidditch, and luckily, that would save him now.

"There are seven players on each side. Three of them are called Chasers .The Chasers throw the Quaffle to each other and try to get it through one of the hoops to score a goal. Ten points every time the Quaffle goes through one of the hoops." Oliver nod at him, taking the Quaffle and twirling it on his hands.

"Now, there's another player on each side who's called the Keeper. The keeper has to fly around our hoops and stop the other team from scoring." Oliver nod again, "And I'm the Keeper for Gryffindor Harry."

"The Bludgers, and Harry pointed at the jet black balls that looks to like straining to escape the straps, rocket around trying to knock players off their brooms. That's why you have two Beaters on each team. It's their job to protect their side from the Bludgers and try and knock them towards the other team."

Harry look at the crate, and seeing the golden ball, he pick it up and feel it on his hand. "This," said Harry, "is the Golden Snitch, and it's the most important ball of the lot. It's very hard to catch because it's so fast and difficult to see. It's the Seeker's job to catch it. You've got to weave in and out of the Chasers, Beaters, Bludgers and Quaffle to get it before the other team's Seeker, because whichever Seeker catches the Snitch wins his team an extra hundred and fifty points, so they nearly always win. That's why seekers get fouled so much. A game of Quidditch only ends when the Snitch is caught, so it can go on for ages - I think the record is three months, they had to keep bringing on substitutes so the players could get some sleep."

Harry finally finished his rambling, his dad will definitely be proud of him, and it seems that Oliver feels the same too. "Very good Harry, you definitely know the basic rules, and I already knew that James Potter had trained you already, but I doubt that he knows that you'll be picked as a Seeker, so I'll give you the training fitted for a Seeker."

He pulled out a bag of ordinary golf balls out of his pocket, and a few minutes later, he and Harry were up in the air, Wood throwing the ball as hard as he could in every direction for Harry to catch.

Harry didn't miss a single one, and Wood was delighted. After half an hour, night had really fallen and they couldn't carry on.

"That Quidditch Cup'll have our name on it this year," said Wood happily as they trudged back up to the castle. "I wouldn't be surprised if you turn out better than Charlie Weasley, and he could have played for England if he hadn't gone off chasing dragons."

* * *

><p>Perhaps it was because he was now so busy, what with Quidditch practice three evenings a week on top of all his homework, but Harry could hardly believe it when he realized that he'd already been at Hogwarts two months.<p>

Even though Harry is missing everyone back at Potter Manor, he's still happy that he found his very own life on Hogwarts, along with quidditch, studies and his friends, especially Hermione. His lessons, too, were becoming more and more interesting now that they had gone to more complex parts, after all, he already mastered the basics from the lessons at the Manor.

On Halloween morning they woke to the delicious smell of baking pumpkin wafting through the corridors. Even better, Professor Flitwick announced in Charms that he thought they were ready to start making objects fly, something they had all been dying to try since they'd seen him make Neville's toad zoom around the classroom. Even though Harry knew that he could do it, especially after the pre – arithmancy rambling of his mom while teaching the spell.

Professor Flitwick put the class into pairs to practice. Harry's partner was Neville, which Harry really wanted, since he knows that maybe he could help Neville. Ron, however, was to be working with Hermione.

Harry was a little nervous about the pair. He knows that because of him, the two are a little close, but not enough to be called friends. And after the incident with Malfoy, Ron seems to talk only to him, and for a few moments, with Neville, but not with Hermione. Not even when his broom arrived, he found Ron looking at the other side as he's talking with Hermione, and unluckily, Hermione seems to return the very same feelings.

"Now, don't forget that nice wrist movement we've been practicing!" squeaked Professor Flitwick, perched on top of his pile of books as usual.

"Swish and flick, remember, swish and flick. And saying the magic words properly is very important, too – never forget Wizard Baruffio, who said 's' instead of 'f' and found himself on the floor with a buffalo on his chest."

Harry manage to do it the very first time, well, he was always reminding himself that his mom wouldn't let him hear the end of it if he couldn't do it. And even though his dad and godfather wouldn't care, they would tease him nonstop, especially since the two have been doing it in front of him when they are taking a break, doing an impersonation of his mom teaching it, along with the swish and flick.

Neville on the other hand, he only manage to rock the feather, and Harry tried to remember his mom's words to try and help Neville, it's just that his mom, when rambling, speaks too fast that makes it impossible for him to remember all of it. At least Neville is happy with his help, and promise that he will try harder so that he could do it before the class ends.

Ron, at the next table, wasn't having much more luck. "Wingardium Leviosa!" he shouted, waving his long arms like a windmill.

"You're saying it wrong," Harry heard Hermione snap. "It's Wing-gar-dium Levi-o-sa, make the 'gar' nice and long."

"You do it, then, if you're so clever," Ron snarled. Hermione rolled up the sleeves of her gown, flicked her wand and said, "Wingardium Leviosa!" Their feather rose off the desk and hovered about four feet above their heads.

"Oh, well done!" cried Professor Flitwick, clapping. "Everyone see here, Miss Granger's done it too, after Mr. Potter's success on the first try!"

Ron was in a very bad temper by the end of the class. "Come on Harry, I couldn't believe how you could stand her." He said to Harry, which he return with a glare that Ron doesn't even see. "She's a nightmare, honestly."

Before Harry could talk some sense to Ron, someone knocked into Harry as they hurried past him. It was Hermione. Harry caught a glimpse of her face – and was startled to see that she was in tears.

"I think she heard you Ron." Harry started hotly.

"So?" said Ron but he looked a bit uncomfortable. "She must've noticed she's got no friends except you."

Harry on the other hand, continued to glare at Ron, who seems to be oblivious of that fact. "I would be happy Ron if you stop talking about Hermione like that."

Ron finally see the glare, "But Harry that's the truth!"

"Ron, she's not a nightmare, you just need to know her more, that she was really like that and she doesn't mean harm on anything."

"Ron, listen to Harry, even though we are not that close, I doesn't think like that." Neville joined the conversation, as he saw the dangerous glare Harry was giving the redhair.

Ron remain silent, and it seems that he's thinking about it, while Harry quickly made his way out. "You continue to think about what we said, while I go looking for Hermione, Neville wanna come?"

Neville just shook his head, "Sorry Harry, even though I really wanted to help, but at this moment, you'll the only one that could talk to Hermione."

Harry nod at him, and give Ron a glare before he quickly make his way towards the stairs. He doesn't know where to look but he thought that the girl's dorms and the girl's toilets would be the most possible place. Luckily, the logical thinking that Hermione's telling him since the first morning made him think that Hermione would be at any of the two places since only girls could get there, and that would be his problem.

Luckily, he found the Lavender Brown going out of the entrance to Gryffindor tower, "Uhm, Lavender what are you doing in the tower?"

Lavender look at him surprised, since he's not really talking to a lot of them. "Well, I need to get a book that I forgot, but what takes you here Harry?"

"I just wanted to know if Hermione's at the girl's dorm."

"Oh she's not there, but I heard Parvati that she's in the girl's toilets, crying I think."

"Really? Thank you then Lavender." Harry quickly made his way towards the girl's toilets, and as he manage to get there, a new problem rises on his mind. How the hell could he make Hermione talk to him without getting inside?

"Uhm, Hermione, you in there?" Harry knock on the door, and he swear that he hears faint sounds of crying inside.

"Hermione, it's me Harry, come out will you?" Harry plead, knocking on the door more loudly.

"Go away Harry! Please I want to be alone for now." He heard Hermione's faint voice from the door, the voice definitely tells him that she's crying.

"But, Hermione –"

"Go away Harry! I know that you just wanted to comfort me, but I wanted to be alone for now."

Harry couldn't do anything but to sigh, "Alright Hermione, it's just that I never wanted my best friend to be crying." He proceed to go back on his class but he hear a faint replay from Hermione. "Thank you."

Hermione didn't turn up for the next class and wasn't seen all afternoon. Ron looked still more awkward at this, he seems to be thinking about his and Neville's words, but a moment later they had entered the Great Hall, where the Halloween decorations put Hermione out of his mind, not that he could blame him.

A thousand live bats fluttered from the walls and ceiling while a thousand more swooped over the tables in low black clouds, making the candles and pumpkins skitter. The feast appeared suddenly on the golden plates, as it had at the start-of-term banquet.

Harry was just helping himself to a jacket potato when Professor Quirrell came sprinting into the Hall, his turban askew and terror on his face.

Everyone stared as he reached Professor Dumbledore's chair, slumped against the table and gasped. "Troll – in the dungeons – thought you ought to know." He then sank to the floor in a dead faint.

There was uproar. It took several purple firecrackers exploding from the end of Professor Dumbledore's wand to bring silence.

"Prefects," he rumbled, "lead your houses back to the dormitories immediately!"

Percy was in his element. "Follow me! Stick together, first-years! No need to fear the troll if you follow my orders! Stay close behind me, now. Make way, first-years coming through! Excuse me, I'm a Prefect!" Harry on the other hand, is in the opposite element. He feels like he is forgetting something important. He couldn't shake the feeling off, and he grow more nervous as seconds pass.

"How could a troll get in?" a nervous Neville asked as they climbed the stairs.

"Don't ask me, they're supposed to be really stupid," said Ron. "Maybe Peeves let it in for a Halloween joke."

They passed different groups of people hurrying in different directions. As they jostled their way through a crowd of confused Hufflepuffs, Harry suddenly grabbed Ron's arm, effectively stopping him and Neville.

"I've just thought – Hermione."

"What about her?"

"She doesn't know about the troll."

Ron bit his lip. "Oh, all right," he snapped. "But Percy'd better not see us."

Ducking down, Harry, Ron and a slightly shaking Neville joined the Hufflepuffs going the other way, slipped down a deserted side corridor and hurried off towards the girls' toilets. They had just turned the corner when they heard quick footsteps behind them.

"Percy!" hissed Ron, pulling Harry behind a large stone griffin. Peering around it, however, they saw not Percy but Snape. He crossed the corridor and disappeared from view.

"What's he doing?" Harry whispered. "Why isn't he down in the dungeons with the rest of the teachers?"

"Search me." Quietly as possible, they crept along the next corridor after Snape's fading footsteps. "He's heading for the third floor," Harry said but Ron held up his hand.

"Can you smell something?"

Harry sniffed and a foul stench reached his nostrils, a mixture of old socks and the kind of public toilet no one seems to clean.

And then they heard it - a low grunting and the shuffling footfalls of gigantic feet.

Ron pointed: at the end of a passage to the left, something huge was moving towards them. They shrank into the shadows and watched as it emerged into a patch of moonlight.

It was a horrible sight. Twelve feet tall, its skin was dull, granite grey, its great lumpy body like a boulder with its small bald head perched on top like a coconut. It had short legs thick as tree trunks with flat, horny feet. The smell coming from it was incredible. It was holding a huge wooden club, which dragged along the floor because its arms were so long.

The troll stopped next to a doorway and peered inside. It waggled its long ears, making up its tiny mind, and then slouched slowly into the room.

Harry's mind seem to explode at that moment, he easily remember the door that the troll just got in, it was the girl's toilets where he was trying to get Hermione out.

"That's the girl's toilets, Hermione!"

Without any second thoughts, he quickly ran towards the door, with Ron and Neville a little far behind, since they are surprised from Harry's outburst.

They ran inside and saw Hermione Granger shrinking against the wall opposite, looking as if she were about to faint. The troll was advancing on her, knocking the sinks off the walls as it went.

"Confuse it!" Harry said desperately to Ron and Neville, trying to remember a few pointers that he has learned from his godfather and Uncle Remus, but coming out with nothing since they wouldn't be sure that Harry would be facing a troll, instead he seize a tap he threw it as hard as he could against the wall.

The troll stopped a few feet from Hermione. It lumbered around, blinking stupidly, to see what had made the noise. Its mean little eyes saw Harry. It hesitated, then made for him instead, lifting its club as it went.

"Oy, pea-brain!" yelled Ron from the other side of the chamber, and he threw a metal pipe at it.

The troll didn't even seem to notice the pipe hitting its shoulder, but it heard the yell and paused again, turning its ugly snout towards Ron instead, giving Harry time to run around it.

"Come on, run, run!" Harry yelled at Hermione, trying to pull her towards the door, but she couldn't move, she was still flat against the wall, her mouth open with terror.

The shouting and the echoes seemed to be driving the troll berserk. It roared again and started towards Ron, who was nearest and had no way to escape.

Luckily, Neville was there, and even though he's shaking from fear, he manage to throw a part of the broken sink at the other direction, making the troll stop and try to look at the source of the sound.

Harry on the other hand, desperately raise his wand at the back of the troll, even though he couldn't trust himself to cast a spell. But as the troll turn and proceed to walk towards them, since it was being lead by Hermione's yelling.

Neville and Ron seeing the troll advancing on them are frantically looking for something to throw, but there is nothing except huge chunks of the destroyed sink, and the two seemingly agree tries to lift the piece but proves to be too heavy for the two of them.

As the troll continues to advance towards them, Harry put his arm around Hermione, and try to calm himself, if he wants to cast something helpful, he needs to concentrate well, and don't let fear eat him. He tried to remember all the lessons that he have, along the duel training that had watched.

The troll on the other hand, raised its club at them, definitely wanting to destroy the two of them.

"Harry! Hermione!" Ron and Neville screamed, Ron pulled out his wand, along with Neville, but they seem to be panicking on what to do.

Hermione close her eyes and yell, but Harry remain on her side, wand bravely pointed at the troll, and before the club could hit them, a red spark shot out of Harry's wand, knocking the club out of the troll's hands.

But Harry looks like he's not finished yet. The very same red sparks continuously shot out from his wand, making the troll back away. Ron and Neville seems to regain their senses and they try taking huge breaths before trying to do a spell.

The red sparks doesn't seem to end, and as the troll almost fell from the shower of those red sparks. Harry detached his arm from Hermione, and bravely pointing the wand at the troll again, he muttered "_Diffindo!"_ A stream of magic quickly flew on the troll and effectively cutting its skin.

Neville and Ron use the chance and at the same time, they used the first spell that came to their heads: "Wingardium Leviosa!"

The club flew suddenly out of the troll's hand, rose high, high up into the air, turned slowly over – and dropped, with a sickening crack, on to its owner's head.

The troll swayed on the spot and then fell flat on its face, with a thud that made the whole room tremble. Harry quickly got back to his post beside Hermione. He was shaking and out of breath.

Ron and Neville were still standing there with their wand still raised, staring at what they have done, it seems they couldn't believe it.

It was Hermione who spoke first. "Is it – dead?"

"I don't think so," said Harry. "I think it's just been knocked out."

A sudden slamming and loud footsteps made the three of them look up. They hadn't realised what a racket they had been making, but of course, someone downstairs must have heard the crashes and the troll's roars. A moment later, Professor McGonagall had come bursting into the room closely followed by Snape with Quirrell bringing up the rear. Quirrell took one look at the troll, let out a faint whimper and sat quickly down on a toilet, clutching his heart. Snape bent over the troll. Professor McGonagall was looking at Ron and Neville, it seems that she failed to see Harry and Hermione at the other end.

"What on earth were you thinking of?" said Professor McGonagall, with cold fury in her voice.

"Professor McGonagall." The voice made Professor McGonagall turn and she gasped as she saw Harry and Hermione there. Harry trying to help the still scared Hermione to stand.

"What happened Mr. Potter?"

"Well, Professor McGonagall" Hermione was the one who chose to answer the question. "They were looking for me."

"Miss Granger!" Hermione had managed to get to her feet at last.

"I went looking for the troll because I - I thought I could deal with it on my own - you know, because I've read all about them."

"If they hadn't found me, I'd be dead now. Harry shot spells at the troll and Ron and Neville knocked it out with its own club. They didn't have time to come and fetch anyone. It was about to finish me off when they had arrived."

Harry and Ron tried to look as if this story wasn't new to them.

"Well – in that case…" said Professor McGonagall, staring at the four of them."Miss Granger, you foolish girl, how could you think of tackling a mountain troll on your own?"

Hermione hung her head. Harry was speechless. Hermione was the last person to do anything against the rules, and here she was, pretending she had, to get them out of trouble. It was as if Snape had started handing out sweets.

"Miss Granger, five points will be taken from Gryffindor for that," said Professor McGonagall. "I'm very disappointed in you. If you are not hurt at all, you'd better get off to Gryffindor Tower. Students are finishing the feast in their houses." Hermione left.

Professor McGonagall turned to Harry, Neville and Ron. "Well, I still say you were lucky, but not many first-years could have taken on a full-grown mountain troll. You each win Gryffindor five points. Professor Dumbledore will be informed of this. You may go."

"But for a moment Mr. Potter, what kind of spells did you used?"

Harry look at Professor McGonagall, he gulp, and he's extremely nervous. How could he tell them that those red sparks are just accidental, but he knows that the severing charm is not. He manage to cast it because of the situation.

"Well, Professor, I don't know the very first one, but red sparks came out and showered the troll making it back down." He heard Professor McGonagall gasp while Snape looks that he does not believe it. "And the last was the Severing Charm, which made the wound on its chest, while Ron and Neville used the levitation charm to hit it with its own club."

They hurried out of the chamber, not waiting for the Professors to answer and ask Harry few more questions, and they didn't speak at all until they had climbed two floors up. It was a relief to be away from the smell of the troll, quite apart from anything else.

"We should have got more than fifteen points," Ron grumbled.

"Ten, you mean, once she's taken off Hermione's."

They had reached the portrait of the Fat Lady. "Pig snout," they said and entered.

The common room was packed and noisy. Everyone was eating the food that had been sent up. Hermione, however, stood alone by the door, waiting for them.

There was a very embarrassed pause. Then, Ron move to speak, "Sorry Hermione about earlier."

Hermione gave him a small nod, "It's alright and thank you for rescuing me, the three of you."

"Well, it's mainly Harry, and he's also the one that quickly ran towards you." Neville said shyly.

"Don't talk like that Neville, you did a good job too, along with Ron." Harry gave the two of the a small smile.

Ron and Neville then look at Hermione, both raising the hands towards the girl, "Friends?"

Hermione's smile grow larger, as she shook their hands, "Friends."

Then Ron and Neville move so that they could get their food, Hermione move closer to Harry. "Thank you Harry, you're really my best friend." She then move forward to engulf Harry in a hug, which Harry warmly return.

"It's nothing, as you had said, you're my best friend."

"Still thank you." Hermione smiled at him as they broke the hug. And then, she drag Harry towards the food.

Little did they know is that their hands are intertwined throughout the evening.

* * *

><p><strong>Like it? Please Review guys, comments and very welcomed, and kindly put some suggestions in it, even with proper grammar. xD<strong>

**Thanks again for reading.**

**Hero V. Blood**


	8. The First Match

**Another quick update, actually i'm not trying to finish this chapter that quickly, it's just that when i'm typing it when i have free time(which i had a lot this upcoming days after my tours) the ideas just keep coming at me, actually i already have the rough draft for the upcoming three chapters which i just needed to edit. I just hope that it's always like this.**

**And another thing, thanks to hercules1991 who's asking me if i need a beta, i was hoping for one, really. But i should remember you guys that this chapter hasn't been beta since i just replied to his PM, but advance thanks anyway hercules1991. i don't care if its you or someone you know but the help on my weak link which is english would be very welcomed.**

**And as i say, sorry for the wrong grammar since english is not my main language.**

********And thanks for everyone whose reading and reviewing my story. Hope for the continued support. i just hope that i got a few more suggestions, since all those suggestions gives me a lot more idea, not just for this story but for the stories that i'm writing in a draft start.********

********And another thing, this would be the chapter of Snape and Lily's confrontation, i just hope that you'll like it. And an advance notice, the next chapter wouldn't be with the mirror of erised or nicholas flamel, i would write a christmas holidays chapter, that i hope you guys would like.********

********Enjoy guys!********

* * *

><p><strong>Harry Potter and The Chosen Family<strong>

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and any of it's characters.

**Chapter Eight: The First Match**

* * *

><p>Another night in the Potter Manor, and the usual silent and peaceful manor is filled with noise from firecrackers and wolf whistles. James Potter and Sirius Black, the main culprits, are currently running for their lives as they threw the last of their customized firecrackers out of the window which exploded into a clear message of 'Harry Potter the Gryffindor Seeker'.<p>

Well, they knew that they would be paying their actions dearly, and clearly enough, only a few seconds afterwards, Lily Potter came dangerously behind them, hands on her hips. One look and anyone would know that you shouldn't come at least five feet near the readhair. And the two gladly made their way to run and widen the distance between.

She was definitely furious because of the fact that those two never wanted to stop celebrating for Harry's pick as Seeker. It already been few weeks already, and even a few days past Halloween, which only gave the two more reasons to celebrate, camouflaging it as a Halloween party. Lily couldn't believe the nerve of the two, especially since either Harry nor Hermione are replying to her Halloween greetings letter. The tow only made her mood more sour than ever, and she hopes that they would realize it.

But the good thing there is that the other marauder, Remus Lupin decided to not participate in their plans. He certainly has the common sense to know what would Lily would do to them the moment she got her hands on them, and in Merlin's name, it's so bloody scary that let him thinking why the hell those two never seems to realize it. He just hope that Lily wouldn't kill the two, but that would definitely be wishful thinking.

Actually, he's also thinking about the lack of reply from the two. He was even sure that Sirius and James are thinking about it too, but reluctant to show it along the others. He remembered that the only time that their letters was delayed was because of the fact that Harry was sneaking out and almost caught. And now that it was a few days delayed, he could easily understand why Lily was frantic.

His silent musings were interrupted by a huge scream that Remus couldn't believe was possible. As he follow the screams, he almost fall over the floor laughing at the sight of Sirius Black shrieking like a ten year old girl, since it was something to behold. But after all, if you are practically hanging in the thread that separates life and death, certainly he couldn't fault Sirius to be like that, since James was almost the same, and the only thing is that he's silent, but trembling nervously.

Well, it was already the perfect example of what would anyone act in the front of Lily Potter, wand in hand, and red light covering the end that was pointed at the two. Remus was extremely sure that Sirius' screams came out because of the hexes that Lily had definitely shot at the two. You could easily see the trace of the hexes on the wall where the two were cornered. Another perfect example why you shouldn't anger Lily Potter and push her buttons too much. She's practically a personification of nightmares, or a Boggart. Personally, he wouldn't be surprised if the form of the Boggart for the three of them would be Lily herself. Oh Merlin, He just hopes he wouldn't be in the receiving end of her wrath.

"Uhm, Lily would you please don't point your wand at us?" James asked nervously.

But it didn't falter Lily, and in fact, Lily shot a stunning spell at them, which luckily, they evaded. Remus was thinking why the two wouldn't use their wands to block. But with common sense, Lily would definitely misunderstand it, and would only lead in further demise. After all, you couldn't get away from Lily if she has that look, why would they prolong their suffering?

"Come on Lily," Lily glare at James, effectively changing his supposed sentence. "Please don't kill us?"

Remus sweat dropped. It certainly shows how scary Lily was. And James himself was only making matters worse, he should know that it's useless to try talking their way out of Lily's wrath. They would be lucky if there would be some distraction that would be their only saving grace.

And it seems that Merlin answered their prayers, since Hedwig flew from the open window and perch on a chair, dropping a package on it. And Lily was already there the very moment, which made the three believe that she should have apparated. But for Sirius and James, it wouldn't matter, at least they have manage to evade death, after almost being skin alive. The two exchange sighs of relief, patting each other's shoulder, their face with nervous grin. He couldn't believe those two, after witnessing Lily's almost murder of them, he himself couldn't be able to grin for weeks, but those two are definitely pushing their luck. After all, he's lucky that he stop participating since Lily almost curse them last week, and being the logical one, he knows that anymore participation would be a suicide.

A loud cough from Lily broke the two from their grins, and one look on her stare put the three of them beside her, to hear her reading Harry's letter, well, you couldn't argue with that stare, and after all they are all interested to what happened which caused the delay, and he knew perfectly well that the other two were praying that Harry finally manage to prank and fulfill the marauder legacy.

_Dear Mom, Prongs, Padfoot and Moony_

Prongs and Padfoot exchange a knowing look and grinned at each other. It seems that they are excited because of Harry's use of their nicknames.

_ Well, I know mom that you're thinking of why I'm using those nicknames. I just thought that it sounds great. Not wanting to break the hopes of Messrs Padfoot and Prongs but I still haven't fulfilled the so called 'marauder's legacy', since I don't want mom killing me. But I really wanted my own marauder nickname, maybe we could get our own mom?_

_ Well, those thoughts aside, me and Hermione wanted to say sorry since this reply is late. It's just that there are a lot of things that happened, the last days are tiring and the memories of Halloween still etched on our minds._

_ To make talks quick, it started with Ron telling things on Hermione. Well, it's not really telling, but shouting it out loud and Hermione hearing it made her cry and hide at the girl's toilet. I tried talking to her but she said that she wanted to alone, so I left her there. Then at dinner, Hermione was still missing so I assume that she's still at the girl's toilet. Then Professor Quirrell came, announcing about a troll escaping –_

"Wait a minute." Sirius interrupted Lily's reading, but Lily seems to stop reading to after that phrase.

"A troll seriously?" Remus asked, his voice croaking.

"We should finish the letter first before talking about it." Lily said but it's obvious that she's betraying her thoughts with those words. The other three nod and let Lily continue.

_And as the three of us, me, Ron and Neville are climbing up the stairs, I remembered Hermione and the three of us ran towards the toilets. But unluckily, the troll just entered the toilets._

_ The three of us dash towards the room, and we saw Hermione on the wall with the troll advancing towards her. With Ron and Neville's help in confusing it, I manage to go to Hermione but she's rooted at the spot. And as the troll advance on us, I pointed my wand at it, trying to remember something to save the four of us._

_ And there, red sparks shot out of my wand, and the showers of it made the troll step back, and I shot a severing charm at it and Ron and Neville knock it out with its own club with the levitation charm. We know how lucky the four of us._

_ But mom, I'm confused with those red sparks. But as I watch myself shot those, it looks like those stunning spells that you guys are using, but a little incomplete I think. Could that be possible mom? And the last diffindo, I haven't tried it but I manage to do it perfectly in my first try. I'm a little confuse mom, a little help here?_

_ And Hermione wanted to say sorry, she couldn't write for now, but luckily for her, Ron and Neville are finally her friends. I'm proud and happy for her. And mom, don't kill us for that adventure alright? Well, this should be long enough, I love you guys! And I miss you too, maybe you could watch my first quidditch match? You should try asking Professor McGonagall._

_Take care always_

_Harry_

Silence filled the room, it seems that they are just processing the information from the letter. And there are really a lot to process. Sirius was the first one to speak, breaking the silence.

"Did I really hear it right? Did my godson really stand up against a troll?

James only nod, he doesn't trust his voice at the moment. And he take a look at his wife, he knows how protective she was of their son, so he's basically waiting for her to explode.

But it didn't happen, Lily sat there silently, until she let a sigh escape from her lips. "Remus what do you think about the spells Harry used?"

"Well, it could be possible that Harry learned it by watching us, after all, we know Harry's natural abilities when it comes to spells."

The other three nod at Remus, "Harry could have dug up the spells from his memories, and combined with the fact that they are on a life-death situation, it stimulates his natural ability which enables him to successfully use those spells."

"And I think that the rings could have some part of it." Sirius added which made the others raise their eyebrows at him.

"Those rings are there to protect him, I think that the rings felt Harry was in danger and help him in relieving the spells from his memory, and transforming it into a living thought in his head, which enables him to use those, but we need to talk to Harry to make sure."

"Make sure of what Padfoot?" Remus asked.

It was James who answered for Sirius this time. "Well, from my experience, those rings don't have that lot of power. Maybe the rings for the Lord of House could have abilities, but the Heir Ring and the Protection Ring only channels the skill and power of its bearer, in other words."

Remus continued it, as realization hit him. "It was Harry's skill himself, the rings only gave him a little nudge."

"Well, being the son of James and Lily Potter has its perks, so there's no question about it." Sirius smirk at James, and gave Lily a small smile which she warmly return, her anger long forgotten.

"But truth to be told, I'm proud of my son." James said with a smirk.

"Because he had saved his best friend?" Lily suggested, fearing the true answer.

"That's one of the reasons, but I can't believe that Harry one up the marauders that early."

Sirius joined the conversation with a very same smirk on his face. "Oh right, fighting a troll as first years, your son Prongs is definitely a marauder, very brave."

"But that doesn't mean that I like him charging to every dangerous situation, I already knows that he's a true Gryffindor, but at least he should show some restraint." Lily grumbled, definitely not delighted of that fact.

"Well Lily, Gryffindors charge towards anything others fears." James said proudly.

"Or you could just say that Gryffindors thread where angels and demons fails." Sirius suggested.

"Or you guys stop before Lily ran after the two of you again." Remus suggested with an amuse smile on his face.

"James, do you think Professor McGonagall would let us watch Harry's game?" Lily asked, with a quill on her hand already.

"Of course, but send her a letter to make sure."

"Well, that's the best possible time to talk to Harry about this, so that I wouldn't put a lot of those theories of ours, after all, Harry doesn't like those." Lily sighed, picking up a parchment as she began writing.

James on the other hand, seems to found another reason to bounce around the manor. "I'm gonna watch my son's first game!"

Perfectly looking like a seven year old, jumping on his way, pumping his fist towards the ceiling. Sirius unluckily, had been doing the same thing. At least Remus cast a silencing charm on the door leaving Lily to write letters on peace. And he's sure that without the charm, she would be on James and Sirius' tracks in a minute. Luckily, he'll be having a few moments of silence, as long as those two don't pull him on their plans.

* * *

><p>The days pass quickly for Harry's liking, but the memory that he and his friends are in front of a troll protecting his best friend is forever etched into his mind. The same should be happening to Hermione, who's beside him, reading the always present book. Luckily for them, they are not questioned further about the incident from the past Halloween. After all, Harry wouldn't know what to say, everything happened very fast, and Harry didn't had the chance to blink since anything that would break him from his attention at the troll would be chaotic. And now, they could easily move forward from their lives, and Harry was excited and nervous at the same time for the upcoming month.<p>

As they entered November, the weather turned very cold. The mountains around the school became icy grey and the lake like chilled steel. Every morning the ground was covered in frost. Hagrid could be seen from the upstairs windows, defrosting broomsticks on the Quidditch pitch, bundled up in a long moleskin overcoat, rabbit-fur gloves and enormous beaver-skin boots.

The Quidditch season had begun. On Saturday, Harry would be playing in his first match after weeks of training: Gryffindor versus Slytherin. If Gryffindor won, they would move up into second place in the House Championship.

Hardly anyone had seen Harry play because Wood had decided that, as their secret weapon, Harry should be kept, well, secret.

But the news that he was playing Seeker had leaked out somehow and Harry didn't know which was worse - people telling him he'd be brilliant or people telling him they'd be running around underneath him, holding a mattress.

He was really lucky to have Hermione, with her help and a few from his mom, he manage to go through all his homework, which seems to file up since he needed to go to practice for three days a week. And she also lent the book _Quidditch Through the Ages _which hold a lot of information, and he remembered a few from his dad's quidditch lectures.

The day before Harry's first Quidditch match the three of them (Neville told them that he needs to finish his homework so that they should go without him) were out in the freezing courtyard during break and she had conjured them up a bright blue fire which could be carried around in a jam jar.

"Harry you alright?" Hermione asked Harry, as she caught the troubled look on his face.

"Yeah, it's just that I'm nervous and excited at the same time. Tomorrow would be my first quidditch match and it makes me nervous every time that I remember it, and from the fact that I'm a first year." Harry said, leaning his back on Hermione's shoulder.

"You'll be fine Harry, with Oliver's and your dad's training, you'll do great." Ron said.

Harry remembered the moment that Ron heard that Harry's dad was a great Chaser when he's still a student. He shouted at Harry, asking him why he didn't tell him. Hermione just said that being a quidditch fanatic with brother's at Gryffindor since their oldest, they thought that he should already know. Ron smiled shyly at the two, it seems that he realize that it should really be that way, but it didn't stop him from asking Harry a lot of questions, and even commenting that he already knew how Harry seems to be a fantastic flier.

"And why are you excited Harry?" Ron asked.

"Well, my family would be watching."Hermione and Ron's eyes widened at his words, and Harry caught their looks and gave them a confused look. "What?"

"They're gonna watch you tomorrow?" Hermione asked and Harry could only nod.

"When did they tell you that?" Hermione asked again, well, more of demanding.

"Their last letter, Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore let them to watch my matches. They are coming tomorrow early in the morning." Harry said, not wanting to tell them the whole contents of the letter.

Hermione and Ron's mouth are open, which Harry thinks because of shock. After a few minutes, Hermione scooted a little closer to him and said. "Could I go with you Harry? I wanted to personally meet your mom, is that alright?" Hermione asked hysterically, well, Harry already know that Hermione would react like this. After all, she wouldn't pass the opportunity to meet her mom, after everything that those two had shared.

Ron on the other hand, remained in shock looking at him. Harry took the chance to prepare himself, physically and mentally. And luckily for Harry, Ron practically ran over him. "Bloody hell mate, your dad? The bloody James Potter is coming to watch?" Harry could only reply with a nod, while Hermione sniggers at Ron's reaction.

Ron grin shyly at the two of them as Hermione help Harry to get up, helping him to his former positon, leaning his back on Hermione's shoulder, with Ron on their backs. As the three of them are relaxing on their positions, with the flame making them warm from behind their backs. Snape crossed the yard and Harry immediately notice him limping. Harry remembered the words of his dad that he shouldn't show to Snape that he's afraid, since it will only make Snape push against him further, but that's hard since he always feels so angry at him. But his dad always says that he should return the favor when there's the chance. Actually, his mom's advice was better naturally, she told him to study the lessons beforehand, since Snape couldn't do anything as long as his doing a very good job at Potions, and she included that he should not be afraid to ask for help, and luckily Hermione's already up for the job, it's just that the additional lessons made his schedule more hectic than the Minister of Magic.

Harry, Ron and Hermione moved closer to block the fire from view, they were sure itwouldn't be allowed. Unfortunately, something about their guilty faces caught Snape's eye. He limped over. He hadn't seen the fire, but seemed to be looking for a reason to tell them off anyway.

"What's that you've got there, Potter?" It was _Quidditch Through the Ages_. Harry showed him.

"Library books are not to be taken outside the school," said Snape. "Give it to me. Five points from Gryffindor."

"He's just made that rule up," Harry muttered angrily as Snape limped away. "Wonder what's wrong with his leg?"

"Dunno, but I hope it's really hurting him," said Ron bitterly.

The Gryffindor common room was very noisy that evening. Harry, Ron and Hermione sat together next to a window, with Neville doing his Hebology homework across them. Hermione was checking Harry and Ron's Charms homework for them, while asking Neville about his. She would never let them copy (How will you learn?), but by asking her to read it through, they got the right answers anyway.

Harry felt restless. He wanted _Quidditch Through the Ages_ back, to take his mind off his nerves about tomorrow.

Why should he be afraid of Snape? As his mom said, as long as he's doing the right thing, whatever Snape says, he should just hold his head strong like a true Gryffindor and talk right back at him.

Getting up, he told Ron and Hermione he was going to ask Snape if he could have it. He couldn't even ask Neville to go with him, since he knew how scared Neville is with Snape.

"Rather you than me," they said together, but Harry had an idea that Snape wouldn't refuse if there were other teachers listening.

He made his way down to the staff room and knocked. There was no answer. He knocked again. Nothing.

Perhaps Snape had left the book in there?

It was worth a try. He pushed the door ajar and peered inside - and a horrible scene met his eyes. Snape and Filch were inside, alone. Snape was holding his robes above his knees. One of his legs was bloody and mangled. Filch was handing Snape bandages.

"Blasted thing," Snape was saying. "How are you supposed to keep your eyes on all three heads at once?" Harry tried to shut the door quietly, but - "POTTER!"

Snape's face was twisted with fury as he dropped his robes quickly to hide his leg. Harry gulped, he tried to pull himself together and he bravely look back at him.

"I just wondered if I could have my book back."

"GET OUT! OUT!"

Harry left, before Snape could take any more points from Gryffindor. He sprinted back upstairs.  
>"Did you get it?" Ron asked as Harry joined them. "What's the matter?" In a low whisper, Harry told them what he'd seen. "You know what this means?" he finished breathlessly. "He tried to get past that three-headed dog at Halloween! That's where he was going when we saw him - he's after whatever it's guarding! And I'd bet my broomstick he let that troll in, to create a diversion!"<p>

Hermione's eyes were wide. "No – he wouldn't," she said. "I know he's not very nice, but he wouldn't try and steal something Dumbledore was keeping safe."

"Honestly, Hermione, you think all teachers are saints or something," snapped Ron. "I'm with Harry. I wouldn't put anything past Snape.

But what's he after? What's the dog guarding?" Harry went to bed with his head buzzing with the same question. Neville was snoring loudly, but Harry couldn't sleep. He tried to empty his mind - he needed to sleep, he had to, he had his first Quidditch match in a few hours - but the expression on Snape's face when Harry had seen his leg wasn't easy to forget.

* * *

><p>The next morning dawned very bright and cold. Harry quickly get up from his bed and made his way towards the Great Hall, and on his way, he see four familiar figures on the stairs near the entrance to the Gryffindor Tower.<p>

"Mom! Dad! Sirius! Remus!" Harry ran towards them, and engulf his mom in a fierce hug which Lily warmly returned.

"Miss us Harry?" James ruffled his son's hair as he kneel towards him and wrapping his arms around his wife and son.

"You alright Harry?" Sirius and Remus patted Harry on his shoulder, giving him a small smile.

As the three Potters unwrapped their arms around each other, Harry gave his godfather and uncle a hug which Remus return, while Sirius just ruffled his hair more.

"Now, Harry, where would be those friends of yours?" Lily asked her son, looking around for the said people.

"I bet that they are still on their beds, while Hermione possibly would be at the Great Hall already." Harry took hold of his mom's hand as he lead them towards the hall, even though the four are definitely capable of finding the way themselves.

As they entered the Hall, all conversations stopped and silence filled it as they saw Harry Potter dragging a woman towards the Gryffindor table, with three men on their heels. Occupants on the Gryffindor table could only stare on Harry, and at the same time trying to figure out who are the people with him.

Hermione was the first one to react, "Lily Potter I presume?" She asked nervously as Harry sit beside her with her mom. As Lily turn towards her, Hermione's holding her breath with anticipation.

"Yes that's me, Hermione Granger?" Lily smiled at Hermione as she raise her hand for the later to shake, which Hermione shook excitedly.

The five of them sit in silence, as the students in the Great Hall are processing the revelation. After a few minutes, all hell break lose, whisperings and murmurs filled the Hall in a flash. And being the Marauders, Moony, Padfoot, and Prongs are all grinning at the attention. It seems that they are remembering their years at the Hall, especially after a very successful prank.

Lily seems to understand the look on their faces, "The three of you should behave, we are not here as students, so no marauder business."

James and Sirius faked a hurt look while pouting, which made Remus smirk at them, while Harry and Lily dissolve into sniggers. Hermione raised her eyebrow at the four, completely confused, which Harry return with a shake of his head, telling her that it's not important.

The Weasley twins, whose sitting across the table turn towards them, well, mainly to James and Sirius. "Are you James Potter?" Fred, or is it George asked, eyes glinting.

"Yeah, that' me, the great James Potter." James puffed his chest, which made Lily groan.

"Well, no doubt about Harry' skills anymore," Fred started.

"After all, he's the son of a great Gryffindor Chaser." George continued.

"We bet that Harry would be a great Quidditch player." Both twins finished, making James and Sirius smirk at them.

"I like these guys." Sirius whispered towards James and Remus.

"Well, they are the resident pranksters of Hogwarts," Hermione started, making the three turn towards her, "They would be next marauders if you ask me, rather than Harry."

The three quickly turn towards Harry, frowning. "I'm definitely disappointed with you, son." James tried to make him look serious, but failed miserably, since Lily's glaring at him.

"Well, I'm proud with Harry, maybe we should leave your dad alone don't you dear?" Lily asked grinning at Harry, which the later excitedly return, making James pout.

"You don't need to hurry Prongs, Harry's just a first year, we have a lot more time to corrupt your son, and save him from Lily's books." Sirius smirk at Lily, which she return with a icy glare, making Sirius gulp.

"You got a point there Padfoot, after all, with all the adventures my son had, there is still hope inside him." James fake a look of concentration, putting his hand on his chin, making him look like thinking seriously.

"I think that we should stop talking for a minute and eat breakfast for a moment, am I right Hermione?" Lily asked sweetly, making Hermione blush a little, before she nod.

But before they could even start breakfast, Ron and Neville ran towards them, with Ron quickly fixing his eyes on James, who's not hard to miss since he looks like Harry, except the glasses.

"Are you the great James Potter?" Ron asked excitedly, making James grin.

"Yes, the one and only, Ron Weasley I presume?" James hold his hand for Ron, and the later shook it excitedly.

Lily just shook her head on his husband's actions, and then she saw Neville looking shyly at them. "Are you Frank and Alice Longbottom's son?"

Neville nod his head, as he took the seat near Ron. "You know, the four of us are friends with your parents."

Neville quickly raise his head, seemingly excited to meet friends of his mom and dad. "Really?" Lily gave him a nod, which made Neville smile.

With Lily talking with Hermione and Neville, the three Marauders with the three Weasleys, they haven't manage to caught Harry's plate, which is empty since the talks started. Hermione was the first one who discovers Harry's empty plate.

"Harry, why aren't you eating?" The others quickly turn to Harry.

"Dear, you need to eat some breakfast." Lily urged her son, grabbing the plates of sausages near them.

"I don't want anything."

"Just a little bit of toast Harry?" wheedled Hermione, holding his arm.

"I'm not hungry Hermione."

The truth is that Harry felt terrible. The nervousness of his upcoming match in a few hours making him lose his appetite. Combined with the fact that his family is here to watch him, make his nervousness double, he couldn't even pull himself to drink something.

"Harry, you should eat, you need your strength." James said, helping his son with fried eggs.

"You should listen to your dad Harry, he's the expert when it comes to Quidditch." Remus said, putting some pumpkin juice on Harry's goblet.

"Thanks guys." Harry smile weakly, mimicking his family's actions by putting toast and sausages on Hermione's plate.

The four adults look at each other at Harry's actions, making them grin. They all try to finish their breakfast in peace, even though the occupants of the hall are looking at them.

At the Slytherin table, Draco Malfoy couldn't stop grumbling to himself as he watch Potter and his family talking with the Gryffindors. He stand up from his seat, with Crabbe and Goyle on his heels, making his way towards the Gryffindor table.

"My, my Potter, aren't you emotional now eh, maybe you should stay with them, instead of trying to play Quidditch when it clearly shows how bad you are." Malfoy sneered.

"Bug off Malfoy, maybe you should start comforting those Slytherins because they will clearly lose." Harry shot back at Malfoy, making the others surprise at his outburst.

"Trying to make yourself all and mighty eh Potter?" Draco narrowed his glare on Harry, clearly unamused that Harry is shooting back insults at him.

"I just had a thought, Malfoy right? Are you talking with Harry? Or to me? Or to my wife?" James asked, and Draco visibly pale that it was James Potter who's talking at him, and from the sound of his voice, he's clearly amused with Draco.

"Hmp!" Draco quickly made his way back towards the Slytherin table, not wanting the Potters to humiliate him further.

"Malfoy eh?" James said, still looking at Malfoy. "Would that be Narcissa's son, Sirius?"

"Yeah, maybe I should ask him to let me talk to her mother?" Sirius asked, his eyes were also at the boy.

"Yeah, that would be a good idea, Sirius." Remus said sarcastically, as he rolled his eyes at Sirius.

"Just wondering you know Remus." Sirius pouted at his friend. The others rolled their eyes as they resume their breakfast, wondering if they could ever eat in peace with all the whispering and glancing.

By eleven o'clock the whole school seemed to be out in the stands around the Quidditch pitch. Many students had binoculars. The seats might be raised high in the air but it was still difficult to see what was going on sometimes.

Ron and Hermione joined Neville, Seamus and Dean the West Ham fan up in the top row. As a surprise for Harry, they had painted a large banner on one of the sheets Ron had stained badly. It said 'Potter for President' and Dean, who was good at drawing, had done a large Gryffindor lion underneath. Then Hermione had performed a tricky little charm so that the paint flashed different colours.

On the other hand, James, Lily, Sirius and Remus seated themselves near Hermione, with Lily putting an arm around Hermione. "I'm happy that Harry has very good friends." Hermione blush at the praise, making Lily chuckle.

Meanwhile, in the changing rooms, Harry and the rest of the team were changing into their scarlet Quidditch robes (Slytherin would be playing in green).

Wood cleared his throat for silence.

"OK, men," he said.

"And women," said Chaser Angelina Johnson.

"And women," Wood agreed. "This is it."

"The big one," said Fred Weasley.

"The one we've all been waiting for," said George.

"We know Oliver's speech by heart," Fred told Harry. "We were in the team last year."

"Shut up, you two," said Wood. "This is the best team Gryffindor's had in years. We're going to win. I know it." He glared at them as if to say, "Or else."

"Right. It's time. Good luck, all of you."

Harry followed Fred and George out of the changing room and, hoping his knees weren't going to give way, walked on to the pitch to loud cheers.

Madam Hooch was refereeing. She stood in the middle of the pitch, waiting for the two teams, her broom in her hand.

"Now, I want a nice fair game, all of you," she said, once they were all gathered around her. Harry noticed that she seemed to be speaking particularly to the Slytherin captain, Marcus Flint, a fifth-year. Harry thought Flint looked as if he had some troll blood in him.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw the fluttering banner high above, flashing 'Potter for President' over the crowd, and he also saw his family with Hermione beside them, waving at him. His heart skipped. He felt braver. He'll going to win this for them.

"Mount your brooms, please." Harry clambered on to his Nimbus Two Thousand.

Madam Hooch gave a loud blast on her silver whistle. Fifteen brooms rose up, high, high into the air. They were off.

"And the Quaffle is taken immediately by Angelina Johnson of Gryffindor - what an excellent Chaser that girl is, and rather attractive, too –"

"JORDAN!"

"Sorry, Professor."

The Weasley twins' friend, Lee Jordan, was doing the commentary for the match, closely watched by Professor McGonagall.

"And she's really belting along up there, a neat pass to Alicia Spinnet, a good find of Oliver Wood's, last year only a reserve - back to Johnson and - no, Slytherin have taken the Quaffle – Slytherin captain Marcus Flint gains the Quaffle and off he goes - Flint flying like an eagle up there - he's going to sc – no, stopped by an excellent move by Gryffindor Keeper Wood and Gryffindor take the Quaffle – that's Chaser Katie Bell of Gryffindor there, nice dive around Flint, off up the field and – OUCH that must have hurt, hit in the back of the head by a Bludger. Quaffle taken by Slytherin - that's Adrian Pucey speeding off towards the goalposts, but he's blocked by a second Bludger - sent his way by Fred or George Weasley, can't tell which - nice play by the Gryffindor Beater, anyway, and Johnson back in possession of the Quaffle, a clear field ahead and off she goes - she's really flying - dodges a speeding Bludger - the goalposts are ahead - come on, now, Angelina - Keeper Bletchley dives - misses - GRYFFINDOR SCORE!"

Gryffindor cheers filled the cold air, with howls and moans from the Slytherins.

"Budge up there, move along."

"Hagrid!" Ron and Hermione squeezed together to give Hagrid space to join them."Bin' watchin' from me hut," said Hagrid, patting a large pair of binoculars round his neck, "But it isn't the same as bein' in the crowd."

"Hello Hagrid." James greeted.

"James! Lily!" Hagrid said excitedly. "Going here to watch Harry's game personally eh?" James nod while Lily gave him a small smile.

"No sign of the Snitch yet, eh?" Hagrid asked as he returned his attention at the game.

"Nope," said James, while Lily watches Harry with her binoculars. "Harry hasn't had much to do yet."  
>"Kept outta trouble, though, that's somethin'," said Hagrid, raising his binoculars and peering skywards at the speck that was Harry.<p>

Way up above them, Harry was gliding over the game, squinting about for some sign of the Snitch. This was part of his and Wood's game plan.

"Keep out of the way until you catch sight of the Snitch," Wood had said. "We don't want you attacked before you have to be."

When Angelina had scored, Harry had done a couple of loop-the-loops to let out his feelings. Now he was back to staring around for the Snitch.

Once he caught sight of a flash of gold but it was just a reflection from one of the Weasley's wrist watches, and once a Bludger decided to come pelting his way, more like a cannon ball than anything, but Harry dodged it and Fred Weasley came chasing after it.

"All right there, Harry?" he had time to yell, as he beat the Bludger furiously towards Marcus Flint.

"Slytherin in possession," Lee Jordan was saying. "Chaser Pucey ducks two Bludgers, two Weasleys and Chaser Bell and speeds towards the – wait a moment – was that the Snitch?"

A murmur ran through the crowd as Adrian Pucey dropped the Quaffle, too busy looking over his shoulder at the flash of gold that had passed his left ear.

Harry saw it. In a great rush of excitement, he dived downwards after the streak of gold. Slytherin Seeker Terence Higgs had seen it, too. Neck and neck they hurtled towards the Snitch – all the Chasers seemed to have forgotten what they were supposed to be doing as they hung in mid-air to watch.

Harry was faster than Higgs – he could see the little round ball, wings fluttering, darting up ahead – he put on an extra spurt of speed…

WHAM!

A roar of rage from the Gryffindors below - Marcus Flint had blocked Harry on purpose and Harry's broom span off course, Harry holding on for dear life.

"Harry!" Lily gasped. "Hold on tight! Try to get back in control, nice and slow."

"He'll be fine Lily." James reassured his wife, putting an arm around her.

"Foul!" screamed the Gryffindors.

Madam Hooch spoke angrily to Flint and then ordered a free shot at the goalposts for Gryffindor.

But in all the confusion, of course, the Golden Snitch had disappeared from sight again.

Down in the stands, Dean Thomas was yelling, "Send him off, ref! Red card!"

"This isn't football, Dean," Ron reminded him. "You can't send people off in Quidditch – and what's a red card?"

But Hagrid was on Dean's side. "They ought to change the rules, Flint coulda knocked Harry outta the air."

"Yeah, tell him Hagrid." Lily sighed. "If anything happen to my baby."

"We know already Lily, you'll make them see hell even though their still alive." Sirius said, but his look said that he's gonna do the very same thing to whoever hurts his godson.

Lee Jordan was finding it hard not to take sides.

"So – after that obvious and disgusting bit of cheating -"

"Jordan!" growled Professor McGonagall.

"I mean, after that open and revolting foul -"

"Jordan, I'm warning you -"

"All right, all right. Flint nearly kills the Gryffindor Seeker, which could happen to anyone, I'm sure so a penalty to Gryffindor, taken by Spinnet, who puts it away, no trouble, and we continue play, Gryffindor still in possession."

It was as Harry dodged another Bludger which went spinning dangerously past his head that it happened.

His broom gave a sudden, frightening lurch. For a split second, he thought he was going to fall. He gripped the broom tightly with both his hands and knees. He'd never felt anything like that. It happened again. It was as though the broom was trying to buck him off.

But Nimbus Two Thousands did not suddenly decide to buck their riders off. Harry tried to turn back towards the Gryffindor goalposts; he had half a mind to ask Wood to call time out – and then he realized that the broom was completely out of his control.

He couldn't turn it. He couldn't direct it at all. It was zig-zagging through the air and every now and then making violent swishing movements which almost unseated him.

Lee was still commentating.

"Slytherin in possession – Flint with the Quaffle – passes Spinnet – passes Bell – hit hard in the face by a Bludger, hope it broke his nose only joking, Professor Slytherin score – oh no…"

The Slytherins were cheering. No one seemed to have noticed that Harry's broom was behaving strangely. It was carrying him slowly higher, away from the game, jerking and twitching as it went.

"James, look at Harry, what's he doing?" Lily asked nervously, giving her binoculars to her husband.

James raised the binoculars to look closer to his son. "If I didn' know better, I'd say he'd lost control of his broom…but he can't have…"

Suddenly, people were pointing up at Harry all over the stands. His broom had started to roll over and over, with him only just managing to hold on.

Then the whole crowd gasped. Harry's broom had given a wild jerk and Harry swung off it. He was now dangling from it, holding on with only one hand.

"HARRY!" Lily screamed, she's already standing up, fearing for her son's safety. "James do something!" She begged her husband.

"I don't know what to do Lily. And he's still airborne, we need him to be on the ground before we do something."

Sirius and Remus are also watching Harry's situation with their binoculars. Both already have their wands on their hands, but they know that James was right. It would be dangerous to do anything while in the air, especially since Harry doesn't have control.

"Did something happen to it when Flint blocked him?" Seamus whispered.

"Can't have," Hagrid said, his voice shaking. "Can't nothing interfere with a broomstick except powerful Dark Magic – no kid could do that to a Nimbus Two Thousand."

At these words, Hermione seized Hagrid's binoculars, but instead of looking up at Harry, she started looking frantically at the crowd.

"What are you doing?" moaned Ron, grey-faced.

"I knew it," Hermione gasped. "Snape – look."

Ron grabbed the binoculars. James and Sirius look onwards where Hermione was pointing. Snape was in the middle of the stands opposite them. He had his eyes fixed on Harry and was muttering non-stop under his breath.

Before anyone could blink, James and Sirius were already out of their seats, wands on their hands. But before they could leave, Lily grabbed their arms. "Where the hell the two of you are going?"

"I'm gonna put Snape into his bloody place!" James snapped.

"I wouldn't let anyone do that to my godson." Sirius said, but his voice is filled with venom that made the first years feel fear in the air.

"But you can't, if the two of you go there you'll gonna kill him and it would made matter worse." Lily argued, griping their arms harder.

"Then what should we do Lily, your son would gonna die!" Sirius snapped, jerking his arm from Lily's grasp. But before he could go, Hermione's already up and disappeared as they heard a faint whisper which sounded like "leave it to me."

Remus finally stood up from his seat, pulling James and Sirius into their seats. "We should let her do something, she's smart enough to do any good, and it would prevent any murder the two of you are planning." Remus said, putting his hand on their shoulders. But all first years knows that he's just looking calm, but the wand still on his other hand shows that he almost lost control of himself too.

"Remus was right, and she's a student here, she wouldn't be out of place as she move near Snape." Lily wrapped her arms around her husband, pulling him into a hug.

As the tension at their stands grows thicker, Ron turned the binoculars back on Harry. His broom was vibrating so hard, it was almost impossible for him to hang on much longer. The whole crowd were on their feet, watching, terrified, as the Weasleys flew up to try and pull Harry safely on to one of their brooms, but it was no good every time they got near him, the broom would jump higher still. They dropped lower and circled beneath him, obviously hoping to catch him if he fell.

Marcus Flint seized the Quaffle and scored five times without anyone noticing.

"Come on, Hermione," Ron muttered desperately.

Hermione had fought her way across to the stand where Snape stood and was now racing along the row behind him; she didn't even stop to say sorry as she knocked Professor Quirrell headfirst into the row in front.

Reaching Snape, she crouched down, pulled out her wand and whispered a few, well chosen words. Bright blue flames shot from her wand on to the hem of Snape's robes. It took perhaps thirty seconds for Snape to realize that he was on fire. A sudden yelp told her she had done her job. Scooping the fire off him into a little jar in her pocket, she scrambled back along the row - Snape would never know what had happened. It was enough. Up in the air, Harry was suddenly able to clamber back on to his broom.

"Thank Merlin!" Lily screamed, as tears flowed out of her eyes.

"Harry's fine now James." Remus reassured his friend. But the looks on James and Sirius' faces still show that they would kill Snape when they would have the chance.

"Neville, you can look!" Ron said. Neville had been sobbing into Hagrid's jacket for the last five minutes.

Harry was speeding towards the ground when the crowd saw him clap his hand to his mouth as though he was about to be sick he hit the pitch on all fours - coughed - and something gold fell into his hand.

"I've got the Snitch!" he shouted, waving it above his head, and the game ended in complete confusion.

"He didn't catch it, he nearly swallowed it," Flint was still howling twenty minutes later, but it made no difference – Harry hadn't broken any rules and Lee Jordan was still happily shouting the result – Gryffindor had won by one hundred and seventy points to sixty**.**

Harry heard none of this, though. He was being made a strong cup of tea back in Hagrid's hut, with Ron, Neville and Hermione, while James, Sirius and Remus are all seated on Professor McGonagall's office, waiting for her.

"Hey Prongs, where's Lily?" Remus asked, deciding to break the tension.

"She's on her way to confront Snivellus."

Remus look confused at Sirius who shook his head. "She told us that we should wait here, and let her take care of Snivellus." Sirius spatted the last words like a bad tasting potion.

Remus on the other hand, looks genuinely amused. "Then, no more problems eh, Lily could take care of herself, and truth to be told, I really wouldn't want to be on Snape's position right now, even though she won't kill him."

The other two nodded their heads. It seems that they have the very same thoughts on their heads. Lily Potter would be move scary than the Dark Lord when it comes to Harry's well being. And it means that a certain professor would be in facing the worst nightmare known to man, wizard or not.

Lily Potter is on her way towards the dungeons, the students that she asked said that Snape would possibly be at the dungeons now, which is where he's teaching Potions, and the fact that the Slytherin common room was near there. And Snape, being the head of Slytherin house should be there, especially after the loss of their Quidditch team.

As she gotten to the dungeons, she quickly look for the Potions classroom, and luckily, it was just a few doors away. Making a quick glance at the room, she found Severus Snape inside, seating on a chair near the professor's table. She quickly made her way towards her former friend.

"We meet again, Severus." Lily greeted coldly.

Snape raised his head towards the direction of the familiar voice. There he found Lily Potter nee Evans, his former best friend back it his years at Hogwarts. She grew a little since the last time that he saw her, but the very same girl that he met back then was still there. Her flaming red hair and her glowing green eyes, but the look at her face shows the cold mask that he had seen since their falling apart.

"Lily." Snape stood from his seat, his face expressionless.

"I won't be beating around the bush, _Severus_, I'm here for a quick talk to you." Lily said coldy, pronouncing the name with more force than needed.

"What would be the famous Lily Potter need with me?" Severus shot back, voice and face still expressionless.

"A few words for Professor Snape, Potions professor, you had always been the excellent when it comes to potion isn't it?"

"Of course, but I remember Slughorn wanted you to take his place, not me."

"I didn't dislike potions, it's just that I never wanted to teach something that I always need to study a lot harder than the others."

Severus look at her curiously, is this what she wanted to talk about, reminiscing the past years? "Is this what you wanted to talk about Mrs. Potter?"

Lily look towards him, narrowing her glare towards the man. "Of course not, but potions would be a part of one of those talks too."

Snape look at her questionably, and Lily took the chance to continue. "Severus, I heard about how you are treating my son."

Snape surprisingly sneer at her words. "Is that so? It seems that Harry Potter doesn't just look like his father, they also share the very same attention span."

Lily glared ferociously at the man in front of her. "What do you mean Severus?"

Snape gave her a hollow laugh before continuing. "Just after a few lessons, he'll go back crying at his mom and dad telling how wrong he was treated by one of his professors, quite charming."

"Severus, I'm warning you." Lily threatened.

"What will you do Lily? It is true, your son is nothing but a spoiled prat who wants all the attention, and want everyone to look to him and treat him like some sort of a god, I just –" Snape haven't finished his insults as Lily interrupted him.

"SILENCE!"

Lily's scream roared across the dungeons, and a few weak discharge of magic are felt around the room. Severus expressionless face quickly change to shock at the actions of his former friend.

"If I were you Severus, I wouldn't dare continue those insults that you are throwing at my son." Lily threatened again, but Snape already know that it s not an empty threat anymore.

"My son doesn't want him to be treated as an idol or a hero. He doesn't want everyone looking at him like he was some sort of a rare animal. And he definitely doesn't want to be given special attention of his professors. All he wants are normal treatment and attention like a normal child."

Severus couldn't make the words flow inside his mind, so he stayed in silence and let Lily continue.

"He wants to be a normal student, just like me when I was here. He wanted to have friends, study, and play with them. And I wouldn't let you continue giving him the treatment that I all know you'd been giving James!"

Severus could only just stare in shock, so she knows what he was doing since then? Since he still hasn't talk, Lily took the chance to continue. "I know that you'll been treating Harry as if he was James. The similarities they exhibit only fueled you more, but I shall make you remember this. Don't you dare treat Harry like how you been treating James and his friends."

"I don't care if you wanted to treat me as a mudblood like what you did call me. And I also know that James, Sirius and Remus wouldn't care if you treat each other as the bane of each other's life. But I'll gonna repeat it to you Severus. Don't you dare do that to my son." Lily said, pronouncing each word with venom that will made anyone who hears it shiver in fear.

Severus swallowed the lump on his throat that had been there since Lily shouted at him. "I'm just doing my job Mrs. Potter."

Lily surprisingly sneered at him. "Yeah right, so focusing on my son and the Gryffindors is what your job is then Severus?" She asked, his death glare still on the man. "If I just know that this is what you'll do, I should just accepted the job so that I'm the one who's gonna teach my son!"

Severus tried to put back his wounded pride. "I wouldn't take anyone's words about my teaching practices Mrs. Potter."

"Yeah right, I wouldn't bother correcting someone who's blind to see and weak to change. You should feel lucky that Harry is doing a very good job at Potions even though of what you are doing to him. If not, I would personally see to it that you will change Severus."

Severus tried to sneer but it comes out like a muffled cry. "If that is all Mrs. Potter, as the Head of the Slytherin House I have a lot of responsibilities that I need to do now." Snape tried to leave but Lily block his way out. "Move out of the way, Lily." He threatened.

"Sorry, but you need to put up for a few more minutes Severus, as I still had one more thing to speak with you." Lily glared at him, clearly telling him to back off.

Severus sneered once again, but clearly backing off to his teacher's table. "What is it Mrs. Potter? We should do it quick, since I'm pretty sure that a few students are going to start listening since your screams definitely attracts attention."

Lily glared at him before pulling her wand. Severus almost do the same but held himself as she pointed hers at the door. Easily recognizing the charms as privacy and silencing charms, Lily quickly put her wand back as she turn towards him again.

"What are you doing in the Quidditch pitch earlier?"

Severus froze. So that's the reason why his clothes burn earlier. They had manage to see him, and after all, he was on clear, so it was predictable. "I'm doing nothing Mrs. Potter."

Lily took a deep breath. It seems that she was holding herself. Lily was really good at those. "We saw it clearly Severus."

"Saw what? Are you sure that what you see is the truth?" Severus shot back.

"I'm not accusing you of anything yet Severus, but I'm gonna say something that you need to remember." Lily move closer to Snape. "Don't you dare hurt my son." Her words are clearly filled with venom, meaning that you shouldn't push your luck any further.

"I'm not afraid of that threat Mrs. Potter." Severus said calmly, but nervousness could still be traced in his voice.

"The Severus from our class the past years is definitely not. But remember it Severus, don't push your luck. Because if you do, you'll feel what a _mudblood _could do." Lily said with more conviction on the word mudblood.

Severus eyes widen at the words, especially when she said mudblood. It's true that she's a muggle-born, but you wouldn't doubt the skills of one Lily Potter. Someone who's even the Dark Lord is interested in her skills.

"As I should remind you Severus, you don't want me as your enemy." Lily spat, clearly holding herself.

"Is that all Mrs. Potter, as I told you, I'm a little busy." Severus asked, clearly finding the way out of the conversation.

"Well yes Professor Snape, thank you for your time." Lily said sweetly. And that's scary at her, she could be angry, but could still put off a sweet mask.

Lily cancelled the charms she casted earlier, unlocking the door and making her way towards Professor McGonagall's office. As she walk, she could easily see Slytherins that are waiting near the door. Clearly, they know that their head of the house has someone who's arguing with him. They are just surprised that Lily Potter herself was the one.

As she was about to open the room of Professor McGonagall's office, Minerva McGonagall herself was just about to go inside too. "Mrs. Potter, come on in, should we?" Lily gave her a small nod and followed her inside. Inside the office, her husband, James and their friends, Sirius and Remus was already sitting there, and they caught them as they move inside.

Lily gave hug to her husband and a small smile at the others, telling them that questions would be asked later. Professor McGonagall seat herself across them and gave them a small smile. "I'm so happy to see my former students."

"Thank you professor, actually we are on our way now." James stood up giving his former professor a smile.

"Well, I would be happy if you sit for tea or coffee, but after what happen, maybe it's for the best too." Minerva smiled at them, and the four returned it warmly.

"Actually we wanted to talk to you too, but we'll just go back, we still need to check Harry, maybe next week professor?" Minerva nod at them, and the four made their way out and towards Hagrid's hut.

Back at Hagrid's hut, Harry, Hermione, Ron and Neville are all being serve a strong cup of tea by Hagrid, telling Harry that it would help him after that experience. Then they all told them about what they found out about why he almost fall at his broom earlier.

"It was Snape," Ron was explaining. "Hermione and I saw him. He was cursing your broomstick, muttering, he wouldn't take his eyes off you."

"Rubbish," said Hagrid, who hadn't heard a word of what had gone on next to him in the stands. "Why would Snape do somethin' like that?"

Harry, Hermione, Ron and Neville looked at each other, wondering what to tell him. Harry decided on the truth. "I found out something about him," he told Hagrid. "He tried to get past that three-headed dog at Halloween. It bit him. We think he was trying to steal whatever it's guarding."

Hagrid dropped the teapot. "How do you know about Fluffy?" he said.

"Fluffy?" Neville asked, gulping, as if he remembered that experience that he has been trying to forget.

"Yeah – he's mine – bought him off a Greek chappie I met in the pub las' year – I lent him to Dumbledore to guard the -"

"Yes?" said Harry eagerly.

"Now, don't ask me anymore," said Hagrid gruffly. "That's top secret, that is."

"But Snape's trying to steal it."

"Rubbish," said Hagrid again. "Snape's a Hogwarts teacher, he'd do nothin' of the sort."

"So why did he just try and kill Harry?" cried Hermione. The afternoon's events certainly seemed to have changed her mind about Snape. "I know a jinx when I see one, Hagrid, I've read all about them! You've got to keep eye contact, and Snape wasn't blinking at all, I saw him!" Hermione shouted, "I even asked Harry's mom, and she agreed with me, along with Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, two of the best defense students at Hogwarts history!"

"I'm tellin' yeh, yer wrong!" said Hagrid hotly. "I don' know why Harry's broom acted like that, but Snape wouldn' try an' kill a student! Now, listen to me, all three of yeh - yer meddlin' in things that don' concern yeh. It's dangerous. You forget that dog an' you forget what it's guardin', that's between Professor Dumbledore an' Nicolas Flamel -"

"Aha!" said Harry. "So there's someone called Nicolas Flamel involved, is there?"

Hagrid looked furious with himself. He stood up and opened the door. "I think yeh guys should leave now." The four of them stood up reluctantly, and slowly move out and towards the castle. And on their way, they met with Harry's family.

"Hey Harry, leaving already?" James ruffled his son's hair who chuckle at his actions.

"Yeah dad, I hope that you guys could stay longer." He frowned at them, and they gave him sad smiles. "And I'm sure that my friends would love to! They would enjoy talking to you, right guys?" His friends all nod at him, and Hermione couldn't hold her excitement if Lily Potter would stay.

"Sorry darling, but we'll be back next week." Lily said and Harry visibly brighten, a week is already quicker than the next quidditch match. "Professor McGonagall wants to talk with us." At that, Harry and his friends froze, dreading the reason.

Seeing the kids reaction, Sirius chuckled at them, "Don't worry kids, it's not all about the adventures you guys have done, so no need to worry alright?" The four nodded vigorously at him. "But Harry, I doubt that Lily would miss talking to you next week." Sirius grinned at his frozen godson, who's already pale in color as he look at his mom with a icy glare, who seems to remember what kinds of things Harry and company have done.

"Well Harry." Harry flinched at prepared himself for the worst. "We'll talk about it next week alright?" Harry nod at her, "and no lies?" Another nod, "promise?" Another one, and Lily sweep her son in a hug.

"Don't worry, maybe I would shout at you, but as long as you didn't do anything more stupid than your dad's ideas, you'll be alive after our talk." Harry chuckled nervously at her, while his friends sweat dropped.

"Wait a minute mom, dad said that you go straight towards Professor Snape, what did you say to him?" Harry said, and all others turn towards Lily, all expecting her answer, and Lily just smiled at them sweetly.

"We exchange words, I doubt that Severus would change his treatment to you dear, so bare with it alright?" Harry nod reluctantly, clearly disappointed.

"Don't look like that, it would be better, because if you continue to be good at potions in his current treatment, it would be a bigger stain in his pride." Lily winked at her son, while the other adults sniggered at the idea, the kids smiled at her, as they thought that she was right.

* * *

><p><strong>Like it? Please Review guys, comments and very welcomed, and kindly put some suggestions in it, even with proper grammar. xD<strong>

**Thanks again for reading.**

**Hero V. Blood**


	9. The Holidays and a New Friend

**Sorry for the long update, we just have an unexpected trip before Halloween and we just returned, and with the internet being really fuzzy i couldn't keep up to update it earlier, so sorry for the wait.**

**And another sorry for the grammar, not really good in English. A friend of mine here in tells me that he would love to help and give a little beta but i couldn't send it to him, mail problems, so i thought that i would just update it for now, and let the next chapter be beta'ed.**

**********And thanks for everyone whose reading and reviewing my story. Hope for the continued support. i just hope that i got a few more suggestions and comments since i would love to think about those. And thanks for those reviews.**********

**********So now i present the new chapter. Enjoy.**********

* * *

><p><strong>Harry Potter and The Chosen Family<strong>

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and any of it's characters.

**Chapter Nine: The Holidays and a New Friend**

* * *

><p>December came eventually. And the Christmas holidays spirit is felt around Hogwarts, and with snow falling and covering the school grounds, students spend their time laying in the snow, already looking forward for the winter break. Harry himself couldn't even concentrate in class because of the upcoming holidays, which made Hermione glare and reprimand him. After all, he misses his family already, they haven't met the time that his family came back to talk with Professor McGonagall, he and Hermione tried to sneak during lunch but McGonagall's office were locked, and how much they knock and call, no one comes out to see who's outside. They thought that they could already left or they are talking something serious, and they don't want any interruptions.<p>

As Harry made his way towards the Great Hall for breakfast, he could feel his excitement to see if there are any mail for him or Hermione. Just a few days ago, he had invited Hermione to spend the winter holidays at Potter Manor. Hermione said that she would love too, only if her parents would approve, and Harry quickly told her to get quill and parchment to write the letter so they could send it already.

After all, he could really use the vacation, with Snape and Malfoy pushing him to the limits of his patience. He would love to curse the two if they walk within his range of sight. After the loss of Slytherin Quidditch team against the Gryffindors, Malfoy one up his insults for them, especially Harry, who Malfoy said that only lucky enough to catch the snitch, and in the next match Harry would be replaced by a wide mouthed frog.

But luckily, the others doesn't buy Mafoys words, they thought it wasn't funny, and there are also times that when Malfoy was insulting them, someone would congratulate Harry for a job well done, especially the fact that he could stay at the broom which was trying to buck him off. They promise themselves that they wouldn't forget the look on Malfoy's face when those things happened. If only they have a camera to have a remembrance of the utter anger and irritation Malfoy has. Good times. Good times.

But Harry also has a few regrets. He invited Neville and Ron to go with them, but the two politely declined. Neville said that he could visit them at Christmas day, and maybe New Years eve, but he couldn't stay since his grandmother would want him to stay with her. Ron on other hand would spend the holidays at Hogwarts along with the twins and Percy since Mr. and Mrs. Weasley would visit another brother of Ron, named Charlie on Romania. It only fueled Harry's insistence that he should stay with him and Hermione at the Potter Manor, but Ron said that his mom would be furious if he left his brothers. But he promised that he would visit at Christmas, and he would even try to bring his brothers. The twins, no question would love too, but Percy, they doubt it. Still as long as they could spend the Christmas together, it would be fun.

As he continue of his way towards the Hall, he met up with his friends. Hermione, Ron and Neville are talking with each other as they walk. Harry woke up a little late because of the additional potions studying that he needs to do, which made the three left him and move ahead.

"Hey guys." Harry said as he caught up with them.

"Harry!" Hermione quickly turn around to face him, but her face was pouting, and Harry immediately knew that it's a bad sign.

"Wanting to lie over through breakfast, eh?" Hermione eyed him narrowly. Harry could only give her a nervous chuckle.

"Sorry, too much studying for potions." Hermione quickly perk up at the mention of potions, knowing that he's talking about the advance book for potions that he got from his mom.

"Harry, mate, would you please don't study too much, I don't want another Hermione here." Ron said, and they couldn't mistake the teasing tone on his voice.

Hermione on the other hand crossed her arms on her chest, pouting. "Well, if you guys wanted to fail be my guest." Ron and Neville paled at the thought, while Harry snickered. It was not a new discovery that the two are surviving the classes because of Hermione's tutoring, which she was glad since Harry's helping her a few times.

"Come on Hermione, you know that Ron's just teasing." Neville cried. It seems that he doesn't want to be Hermione's guest of failures.

"Blimey Neville, you should also know that Hermione just teasing the two of you." Harry grinned at his friends, as he and Hermione walk towards the Hall, arm to arm, leaving the two with nervous grins on their face.

As they seat themselves at the Hall, Harry couldn't help noticing the fir trees which were creatively designed as Christmas trees around the hall. Mistletoes, candles, lights are all glistening around the trees, which Harry bet are magically designed. He remembered the Christmas trees they have at Potter Manor, which was perfectly decorated by his mom and uncle Remus, and he couldn't help chuckling to himself at the memory of a fir tree, his dad and Sirius decorated as their own Christmas tree after his mom banned them from doing it. It was extremely hilarious, you couldn't even call it a Christmas tree.

His reminiscing was interrupted by a letter dropped in front of Hermione, who was beside him. He quickly turn towards her and gave her a nervous smile, telling his best friend that he hopes what written there is what they expect it. Hermione smiled nervously at him, before opening the letter carefully.

Hermione read the letter silently, to Harry's dismay. But he just shrug it off, it's personal after all and the only thing that's important for him would be the answer of Hermione's parents to Harry's request. Since the letter looks a little long, Harry help himself with bacon and toast, and even putting a few on Hermione's plate since she's so absorb by the letter.

But even before he could take a bite from his bacon, Hermione let a shrill scream beside him that almost made Harry jump from his seat. Even Ron stop wolfing the bacon, but he seems to forgot that they are forcefully stuffed in his mouth. Neville on the other hand just look confuse at Hermione, but Harry couldn't blame him, since he was too.

"Uhm, Hermione what's the matter?" Neville seems to finally found his voice to ask.

"Oh Harry, my parents gave me permission to come!" Hermione said and as if she hadn't heard of Neville's question for her.

"Really?" Harry asked curiously, he seems to forget about the others too.

"Yes, the truth is that they want to go too but they are going to be busy during the holidays, in return they are happy since I found a place to stay during the holidays." She said.

"Then I'm happy that I manage to save you from the upcoming boring holidays." He smirked at her, which she smile at return.

"Ahem." The two of them broke from their stupor and they found their classmates looking at them curiously, with Neville looking more confuse than the others, while Ron seems to return in wolfing the bacons.

"So Harry, wanted to share something?" Neville asked as the others quickly return their attention to their food.

"Well, remember that I asked you guys to visit me at the Potter Manor right?" Neville nodded at him, "I invited Hermione to stay with me at the Manor through the holidays."

Neville was speechless for the past few minutes, "Well, from Hermione's words earlier, it seems that she would be having a boring holidays with her parents being busy, so lucky for you Hermione."

Hermione nod at her friend. "Actually I'm really thankful to Harry." She smiled at Harry, which he happily return.

"Well, it's nothing Hermione." Harry grinned at her, as he return himself at his breakfast, which Hermione and Neville mimicked.

After their breakfast, the four made their way towards the library, wanting to do their research for information about the Nicholas Flamel. After Hagrid slipped that name, Hermione insisted that they should at least try to find out about the mystery name. So, even with the reluctance of Ron, and a little sort from Neville, they spent a good number of hours trying to find anything about the name, but they all return to the Gryffindor tower empty handed, which only made fueled Hermione's thirst for the particular knowledge.

"You know Hermione, maybe he's not really famous." Ron said, as he picked another random book from a shelf.

"What made you say that?" Hermione asked curiously, stopping on her unrelenting book picking. Harry couldn't even believe that she could carry a lot of those books.

"Well, we are going to spend the last day of the term inside the library, after wasting two days trying to find them, and it seems he's not even part of anything." Ron said exasperatedly, showing his tiredness on trying to find a book.

"But maybe he's there, maybe in a single book." Hermione argued, she definitely doesn't want to leave the library.

"Well, we don't have a lot of things to do, right?" Harry asked and they are flurry of nods. "Then we could at least try looking for information, alright?" The others nod at him again, and Hermione flashed him a bright smile, happy that he helped her.

They look book after book for information about Flamel, but he proves to be a sneaky one. He wasn't in _Great Wizards of the Twentieth Century_, or _Notable Magical Names of Our Time_; he was missing, too, from _Important Modern Magical Discoveries_, and _AStudy of Recent Developments in Wizardry_. And then, of course, there was the sheer size of the library; tens of thousands of books; thousands of shelves; hundreds of narrow rows.

A few hours passed and the four haven't found anything related to Nicholas Flamel. Of course it made Hermione irritated and vows that she would find it, while Ron and Neville swears that they wouldn't go near the library for the rest of the year. It seems that the hours they spent there only made them fear the library more.

"Harry, the Potter Manor has a huge library right? Hermione asked as they walk towards the Hall for lunch.

"Yeah." Harry said warily, he fears that Hermione would drag him at library every day.

"Maybe we could find Nicholas Flamel there." Hermione said excitedly, which made Ron back a little.

"Why don't you just ask your parents Harry?" Neville asked.

"Well," Harry started, and the three lean forward him, waiting for his answer. "I don't think that would be a very great idea." Hermione's face fell at his words, while the others have look of confusion.

"Why would that be Harry?"

"Well, we don't want them knowing it, even if the truth is that we just wanted to know about what's hidden here, mom would think that I'm going to do something dangerous."

Hermione seems to ponder on her thoughts for a while before agreeing. After all, it made sense, Lily Potter wouldn't let Harry go treading into something dangerous. They all eat their lunch in peace before going straight towards the Gryffindor tower to pack their things. Hermione wouldn't stop reprimanding Harry about his laziness in packing his things, she said the he should have done it earlier.

Harry on the other hand, doesn't even know what's the difference between now or yesterday. And last night, he was doing some last minute studying for those potion essays that they need, so he couldn't help it if he's just going to pack just now.

As he was packing his belongings, he couldn't help but look at the Invisibility Cloak that his father had given him. He had long forgotten the cloak, he was hitting himself for forgetting something this useful. But the problem is that could it fit for the four of them? Or should he show them the cloak in the first place? After all, Ron would definitely think of something drastic with the cloak. Well, if it's about Malfoy then he has no arguments there. He just decided to pack it along, and talk with Hermione about it. After packing the four just spend the last day of the term together, playing chess or running in the snowy parts of the grounds.

* * *

><p>The morning came quick for Harry. He excitedly grab his trunk and run down the common room, after he found the dorm already deserted. He met with Hermione and Neville on the common room, their trunks beside them, while Ron was talking with the twins on the other side. He gave Hermione and Neville a nod, as the two walk with him, giving the Weasleys a polite nod and a smile towards Ron which they return. Ron actually suggested that he would come with them up to the Hogwarts Express station, but they decline, after all, he'll be the only one left in the station to go back in the castle.<p>

The trip of the train was exceptionally quiet. Hermione was reading, Neville has fallen into a nap, while Harry was looking at the sights from the window. He was excited but couldn't voice it out loud. He just hope that his parents would be waiting for him already at the King's Cross. Harry already sent a letter to his parents a few weeks ago asking if Hermione could stay with them at the Potter Manor for the holidays. His mom quickly replied that Hermione would be more than welcome but she would need to ask for permission with her parents. Unluckily, the reply of Hermione's parents just came yesterday and he, being tired from all the research they did, had quickly fallen asleep the moment he hit his bed. Which in turn, made him realize that his parents wouldn't know if Hermione would be coming or not.

His mussing was interrupted by Hermione, who's telling him that they are a few minutes away from the King's Cross station. He quickly dusted his robes, even though he's sure that there's nothing there, and helped Hermione and Neville on getting their trunks. He quickly saw that Hermione's hands were shaking a little, which he decided to tease to ease the tension.

"Excited are you Hermione?" Harry asked grinning at her.

"Oh Harry, stop teasing me." Hermione said, frowning at him making Harry smirk.

"Why Hermione? I just wanted to know, after all, we are staying at our house." Harry replied cheekily.

In return, Hermione's frown turn to a small smile, she already knows that he's just teasing her. "Well, it's not common to stay in a friend's house during the holidays, especially spending it with Lily Potter." Hermione squealed making Harry snigger.

"You know Hermione, I pretty sure that you and mom would sweep through the Manor's library when the opportunity gives you two the chance, but promise me one thing okay?" Harry paused while Hermione looks at him with confusion, clearly trying to figure out what would the promise be. "Don't nag me too much okay? Mom was already enough for me." Harry finished grinning, while Hermione's mouth dropped open in shock.

"You prat." Hermione playfully swatted his arm, and the two of them laugh at their antics. "You perfectly know that I wouldn't do that to you." Harry look at her with disbelief clearly written on his face. "Alright, maybe a little, but it's for your own good we-"

"Wouldn't want Harry Potter to fail and be laughing stock, ain't we?" Harry finished for her. "I had read and heard that line for at least hundreds of times already so it's not a shock that I remembered it perfectly." The two exchange pearls of laughter with their cheek.

Their exchange of teasing cheeks are interrupted by the fact that the train stopped; meaning they already arrived at the King's Cross station. Hermione quickly woke up Neville, who had manage to return to sleeping and the three of them made their way out of the train.

The station, just like the first time Harry came here was as usual, filled with people. There are relatives of the students at the train who are waiting for their love ones so that they could spend the holidays together. Harry feel more excited at the fact that his family is waiting for him somewhere in the platform, which made him and Hermione quickly made their way through the hordes of people. Harry's eyes brighten as he quickly identified four people near the archway.

"Mom!" Harry ran towards his mom and engulf her into a hug, which Lily happily return.

"You okay Harry?" James asked his son, kneeling in front of him and hugging his son and wife.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Potter." Hermione said politely, earning the attention of the others.

"Oh Hermione, good to see you." Lily get up and proceed to hug the girl, which made Hermione blush madly.

"You're gonna kill that girl, Lily." Sirius teased, which made Harry and James snigger.

"Well, I'm sorry if you guys don't have manners." Lily huffed, crossing her arms on her chest.

"Well, I can't believe that I would see the Potters here." They all turn to the voice and see a tall and thin looking witch, which from her looks could be said that she was at the same age with Minerva McGonagall. What stands out is that she was wearing a hat with a stuffed vulture on it and a bright red handbag on her hand.

"Grandma!" Neville move to hug her grandmother, which the old lady return, but her eyes never left the Potters.

"Mrs. Longbottom, it's been years since the last time we saw each other." Lily said politely, shaking the hand of the elder Longbottom.

"Lily Potter, happy to see you again, the last time was when you visited Alice and Frank right?" Lily smiled as she nod at her. "Your grandson really likes asking questions about his parents."

Augusta look at Neville, who began shaking in return. "Well, he was exceptionally proud of his parents." She smiled at her grandson, who return a small, nervous one.

"Mrs. Longbottom, I hope that you'll visit us at Christmas?" James asked, putting his hand on Harry's shoulder. "My son Harry invited all his close friends to stay at Christmas day."

Augusta turn her head towards Harry, giving him a small smile. "Polite and kind isn't it? Very like Lily, me and Neville would be honored to visit you at Christmas day, Lord Potter."

James frowned at the title. "Come on Mrs. Longbottom, you know I hate being called that." Lily and Remus sniggered behind his back, while the children minus Harry look confused.

Augusta's smile grow wider as she saw Sirius Black at the back, trying hard to hide from her. "My, my, two lords at the same time." Sirius paled as she walk towards him. "Lord Black." Augusta gave him a polite nod, not even trying to hide her smile.

Sirius stuttered as he tried to return the nod. "My – my pl- my pleasure Lady Longbottom."

Lily and Remus couldn't help themselves at this point since they broke into a loud laugh, which Harry followed. James and Sirius couldn't do anything except to pout at them, while Hermione and Neville just became more confused of the situation.

"Well, Lord Potter and Lord Black, we would just meet again at Christmas day." Augusta and Neville prepare to leave, turning at the other side. "Happy Holidays."

"Happy Holidays." Lily smiled politely.

"Happy Holidays Neville!" Hermione and Harry said simultaneously, making Neville smile.

"Happy Holidays too!" Neville wave them goodbye, before the two vanish at the hordes of people.

As the two disappear, James and Sirius turn towards the trio of Lily, Remus and Harry. "You think it's funny?" James asked grumpily.

"Of course it was dear." Lily teased, making James frown more.

"Never in my dreams that the two of you would be that scared from your titles." Remus said, smile still on his face.

"Come on, those titles make me feel old!" Sirius whined, while James nod approvingly.

"But you two are really old." Harry interrupted innocently, making the two pout at him. "What?"

"Nothing dear." Lily then look towards Hermione. "Does your parents gave you permission?"

Hermione's face brighten while nodding enthusiastically. "Yes, actually, they are already looking for relatives of ours that would let me stay for the holidays since they would be busy."

Lily smiled brightly at her which made her blush. "So it's good that Harry invited you already, we would love to have you during the holidays."

"Thank you Mrs. Potter." Hermione smile at Harry, which Harry return with a smile of his own.

"Let's just continue it at the Manor alright?" Lily asked, breaking the two in their silent conversation, and Harry answered with a nod. "Now Hermione, let's go shall we?"

"What would we use to travel towards the Manor?" Hermione asked meekly. Lily smiled and took her hand, while her free hand took Harry's. "Well apparate." Hermione's eyes widen from the excitement, but before she could even ask, they vanished with soft pops.

Six figures suddenly appeared out of thin air outside the magnificent gates of Potter Manor. Harry and Hermione almost fall over, but luckily, James and Sirius were quick on their feet and manage to catch the two.

"I really hate apparition." Harry whined as he tried to stand still.

"I wonder why they haven't included that fact in the books describing apparition." Hermione muttered, shaking her head as she took hold of Lily's hand to prevent her from falling.

Lily on the other hand, just chuckled at them. "I'm pretty sure that you would be use to it."

Hermione seems to brighten at her words while Harry muttered something under his breath that sounds like 'bloody apparition'. But Hermione don't have a lot of time to reprimand Harry from her choice of words since her mouth fall open at the sight of the Manor.

"Stop ogling Hermione, you look like a fish out of water." Harry smirked, while Hermione pouted. Lily just chuckle as she lead Hermione inside, with the others following them.

They proceed inside the manor, letting the house elves take Harry's and Hermione's trunks, as the six of them seat themselves at the living room. Harry, Hermione and Lily in a couch, while Sirius, James and Remus took the armchairs.

"I can't believe that it was this beautiful." Hermione said, her eyes still looking around the manor.

"Told you." Harry smirk at her, which earn him a swat on the arm.

"No need to say anything Potter, I have my own eyes so no need to say the obvious."

"Stop it you two, it's not what I wanted to hear from the two of you." Lily said.

Harry and Hermione exchange confused looks. "What do you mean mom?"

"I want the two of you to listen to me as I tell you the things the four of us talked with Professor McGonagall." Lily said seriously, and Harry could only nod.

Lily took a huge breath as she started retelling the day they are talking with Minerva.

_Flashback_

_Minerva McGonagall found herself sitting in front of four of her former students. James and Lily Potter, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin are back in her office just like what they promised last week._

"_Professor, I really appreciate the fact that you let us talk to you." Lily said in a stern voice. "And we wanted to get into the point immediately." Minerva just nod at them, after all, no need to go around the bush anymore._

"_I know how you feel, your son Harry shows unbelievable talent and potential." Minerva said as she smile at them._

"_Actually Professor, I'm really proud of my son, but that's not the first one that we wanted to ask you first." Lily said seriously, which made Minerva raise an eyebrow at them._

"_We wanted to know why there's a troll in the first place." Remus asked calmly._

_Minerva's eyes widened at first, but immediately recovered. "The truth is that I don't even know about that."_

_Sirius quickly reacted. "How could you have not known that, it almost killed my godson!" He snapped, making Minerva stare at him with shock._

"_Calm down, Padfoot." Remus put a hand on Sirius' shoulder. "We don't want to sound that we don't trust you but, aren't it suspicious that a troll was at school grounds?"_

"_Well, at least Mr. Lupin still looks at things logically instead of blindingly rambling at things." Minerva glare at Sirius before giving Remus a thin smile. "But that is the truth, we couldn't even believe it at the first place."_

_Lily and James exchange a look, while Sirius seems to calm down a little. "And after all, we all know that it's not the troll that came to Harry, but it was the other way around, so that he could rescue his best friend."_

"_We know that too, but Lily and Sirius are telling a point that maybe it was set near the girls toilets which is where Hermione was staying throughout the day." James argued, his eyes looking towards his wife and former teacher._

"_That could be a point too, but trolls are stupid, they lack intellectual skills to think clearly." Minerva said, leaning towards her table._

"_That's right, the most possible reason is that it was sent not to harm anyone." Lily answered, looking at her husband who nodded back at her._

"_That's right, even though we still don't know the real reason, but at least, no one's hurt and it's all thanks to Harry and his friends." Minerva sighed before smiling at them._

"_And that's another thing, we wanted to know more about how Harry fought the troll in wand point." Lily quipped up, her interest definitely showing._

_Minerva lean her back on her seat. "The only thing that Harry told us is that red sparks flew out of his wand, and many of them."_

_Remus took a quick glance at Lily and James who nod at him, urging him to speak. "Are those spells are Stunning Spells?"_

"_That's right, weak but still, why are you asking?"_

_Remus took a huge breath before continuing. "We haven't taught Harry of effectively using them, he could know the incantation but he the only time he saw it was when we are training in dueling."_

_Minerva raise an eyebrow at them. "Are you telling me that he unconsciously use Stunning Spells at the troll?" The four nod at her at once, which made her gasp. "Merlin, he cast those silently too!"_

_Lily seems to be taken aback with that information. "Silent casting?"_

"_That would seems the case, we asked Mr. Weasley and Mr. Longbottom for information about the incident, while we evade Mr. Potter and Ms. Granger since it looks like any mention of the incident made them uncomfortable." Minerva paused, and saw that the four are looking eagerly at her explanation. "They said that Harry hasn't muttered any incantation or chant while performing the volley of stunners."_

_Shock flooded the faces of the four seating across Minerva. "Silent casting? Merlin, Harry did that unconsciously." Sirius said._

"_Maybe it's because he also watches us doing it." All four heads turn towards Lily. "After all, were using silently casted stunners in our training."_

_James nod at the explanation of his wife. "That could be the reason, Harry always has the knack for learning things that he watches."_

"_So that mean Harry would be using silent casting from now on?" Sirius curiously asked, but Lily just shook her head. "I doubt that, I'm pretty sure that it's only Harry's subconscious memory of those made him do it, after all, it's very hard to do silent casting, especially in rapid succession. And Harry's just a first year."_

"_But still, it was exceptional for a first year to have that talent, maybe it's inherited?" Minerva tried to suppress a smirk as James and Lily blushed for a while before James diligently puffed out his chest._

"_I already expected it, Harry's my son after all." James said, making Lily and Remus roll their eyes._

"_Our son." Lily corrected, which earn her a small grin from James._

"_Well, would there be other points of concern to talk?" Minerva asked, interrupting the small scene the couple is doing._

_The four exchange a look, before Sirius spoke, a serious expression on his face for once. "The truth is that we wanted to ask you for a few things."_

_End Flashback_

"Come on mom, what other else are you talk about?" Harry whined and Hermione nod beside him.

"Sorry darling, it's for adults only." Lily patted her son's head, which made him pout. "Darling, stop doing that, even though you look cute." It failed since it only made Harry pout more, and making Hermione giggle a bit.

"But did I really use silent casted stunners?" Harry asked innocently, which made Sirius and James face palm.

You were the one who use it, you didn't know if you muttered any chant?" Sirius said sarcastically, which made Lily roll her eyes.

"No, I didn't, maybe because of the situation, I just thought of saving my friends." Harry said.

Lily pulled her son in a hug. "And that's all that matters now dear, you did a good job." Harry return the hug, nuzzling in the crook of her neck. "Come on dear, why don't you show Hermione around?" Harry quickly broke free from her hug and grab Hermione's hand. "Come on Hermione, it would be hard to roam around the manor since it's huge."

As the two leave for the tour, James couldn't help but smirk. "Looks like my son inherited my charms too."

Lily look at him curiously. "What charms?"

"Can't you see it? Harry already had a girl for himself, definitely my son." James bragged, putting out his chest like expected. But not having the expected result, since the three just laugh at him.

"What?" James pouted at them.

"Sorry Prongs, but if Harry would have any charms it would be from you since it took you six years to get Lily." Sirius said in between his laughs, making James frown.

"Sorry Prongs, but I'm with Padfoot with this one." Remus admitted.

"But you shouldn't talk about Harry's love life." Lily said after pulling herself out of her laugh. "He's just eleven!"

"Come one Lily, were just teasing." James said nervously, definitely not wanting for Lily to explode now.

"And Harry's not an idiot, he knows what he should do, even about his love life." Sirius seconded, also afraid of what Lily could do when angry and irritated.

"But still!" Lily huffed, hands crossed on her chest.

"Maybe we should just follow them on their tour around?" Remus suggested.

The three men look nervously at Lily, before she let a sigh and stand up from her seat. "Fine." And the three men quickly followed her with no questions asked.

* * *

><p>A few days quickly passed at the Potter Manor and Harry couldn't help but wanting to have a nice, quiet lie in. The past few days were a mix of exciting and frightening. He spent most of the days studying with the insistence of his mom and Hermione, who's practically dragging him towards the library. He couldn't even understand the reason why since his grades are definitely high, he even considers himself as at least one of the top ten students in their year. But it only fueled their thirst in pushing him into his studies. His mom even quoted that 'he should continue studying hard since he needs to perform at his constant best', which Hermione seconded. And what's worse? His dad and godfather couldn't even help him, since if they do, Lily would put them in a dangerous situation, while his Uncle Remus is mainly on his mom's side. Oh Bugger.<p>

But at least they are giving him breaks, which he used to play Quidditch with his dad and Sirius. His dad even tells him about Seeker strategies and even trains him in dangerous but usual tricks like the Wronski Feint and sleek drives, even against his mom's annoyance and threats. At least she calmed a little when Sirius explained that it was exceptionally needed for a Seeker to know those, but it seems that it only made him work harder when studying with them.

Hermione on the other hand, seems to be enjoying her stay. Having private lessons from Lily Potter would be very good on her book. The two spent hours in the library, occasionally pulling Harry with them, and with a little help from Remus in a few times. Harry even describe the experience a nightmare, since he's n lose – lose situation. He first considered the studies a little win side since the lessons are definitely helping him, but the utter pushing and nagging from the two made him lose concentration that would eventually lead to further lessons. And another losing side was because of the fact that he couldn't refuse. If he values his life, he already knows better than refusing the lessons since it would only lead him to further demise. But Hermione doesn't have all the laughs in the house, since Harry and James wisely put the two into flying by their very own nagging. Lily and Hermione in return huffed their way towards the pitch, where they would hear themselves shouting and screaming from their posts in the air. Harry could easily call it payback.

Then a few days before Christmas, the Potters decided to go for some gift shopping. Hermione joined too, luckily her parents gave her money to spend during the holidays. Since she doesn't have to spend anything on her stay at the manor, she could spend all of it on buying presents. After apparating towards Diagon Alley, Hermione quickly pulled Harry towards Flourish and Bolts, which made Harry frown, would be Hermione buy all of her presents at the bookstore?

"Come on Hermione would we be buying all of our presents here?" Harry asked, which made Hermione glare at him.

"That's not the point dear, we're just buying for a few more books." Lily said calmly, as she and Hermione pulled away from the group, checking shelf after shelf for books.

Harry pouted for a bit before following the two, checking for advance defense books that he would love to read. Remus came by after a few minutes to amusedly watch the seemingly endless struggles of Harry following and carrying the books that Hermione and Lily picked. Remus actually laugh as he thought that he was really lucky to be pulled by Prongs and Padfoot, or else he would be the errand boy for today.

"Uhm, mom," Harry started which made Lily turn to him, a book in her hand. " Should we really need these lot of books?" He pointed at the books that he put on the floor. "I remembered that you would only teach me up to pre-third year materials."

Lily nervously smiled at her son. "Well, sorry about that dear." She patted Harry on the head, which only made him pout. "This was the first time that there's someone except me who's excited in getting a few books." She gestured around Hermione, who blushed in return.

"A few?" Harry repeated, not trusting if he heard it right. This time both Lily and Hermione blushed. "Uhm, I think it's enough right Hermione?" Hermione quickly nod at her. "Well, let's pay for it already honey son we could buy the gifts." Lily said sheepishly, and luckily, she and Hermione pick a few from the pile of books. Harry could only run a hand through his hair in response. "Blimey, I thought we would spend the night here."

As the three left the Flourish and Bolts, with Remus still smirking at the smug looking Harry; they found James and Sirius outside, with the very same look at their face.

"I thought that you bought the whole store." Sirius grumbled, making Hermione blush while Lily just glare at him.

"Shut up Padfoot." Lily snarled, before turning at her husband. "Where are the two of you from?"

"Just a little bit of looking around and a few men's talk." James winked at Sirius who smirk at him, making Lily frown.

"Do you already buy your presents dad?" Harry intervened.

James shook his head. "Nope, I and Padfoot decided that we should wait for you, at least we already found a few good choices."

The six of them decided that it should be wise to split up to buy the presents, which James seconded since he knows that Lily won't let him buy suspicious things. So, the first group was Harry, James and Sirius, while the second would be Lily, Hermione and Remus. Remus was put with Lily since she trust him not to reveal her presents and that he wouldn't whine when she was taking a lot of time deciding. James just waved it off as he quickly pull his son towards the shops.

As James and Sirius went to take a look at a shop's window, Harry saw a flash of blonde from the corner of his eye. He turn around to see a girl possibly of his age, with long blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She's also wearing robes fitted for a rich pureblood, especially the fact that the adult with her was wearing robes with family crest that he knot knows off.

"Uhm dad, whose House that crest symbolize?" Harry asked his dad pointing to the crest on the man's robes.

James look up from where Harry was pointing to see a man with black hair, wearing robes with the crest Harry was asking about. "Oh, that's the Greengrass Crest, and that man is the son of a good friend of your grandfather, Daniel Greengrass." Then he move forward to call the man. "Hey Daniel, fancy meeting you here."

The man turn around to see James and he quickly made his way towards him, but was stopped by a woman with blonde hair. "Lord Potter, fancy meeting you here too." The woman offered a curt bow, which made James smile nervously.

"Well, thanks I guess, Lady Greengrass." James return the curt bow, with Harry sniggering from his back.

The elder Greengrass turn his head towards Hary who quickly stop sniggering. "James, your son?"

"Uh, yes, Daniel, Aurora, this is Harry."

"Pleasure to meet you, Lord Greengrass, Lady Greengrass." Harry offered a curt bow, which made Daniel smile.

"If my memory serves right, your son's attending his first year at Hogwarts, correct?" Daniel asked, which James answered with a nod.

"Perfect, then Harry I would like you to meet my daughter, Daphne." The girl with blonde hair earlier come towards him, her eyes trying to bore his.

"Nice to meet you." Daphne said as she smile at him.

"Harry Potter, nice to meet you too." Harry nervously raise his hand towards the girl, who happily shook it. "With pleasure."

"Daphne here was at Slytherin, I presume Harry's at Gryffindor?"

"Yeah, after all, all of his family were Gryffindors."

Daphne look nervously at Harry. "You're not afraid of me being Slytherin?"

Harry just shook his head before smiling at her. "Of course not, mom always tells me not to judge someone without having conversations with them." Daphne returned the smile before giving Harry a small hug which made the later squirm in nervousness.

James and Daniel sniggered at the nervous look on Harry's face, while Aurora was smiling mischievously at her daughter. "I really wanted to talk to you longer James but we need to go." Daniel said.

"Yeah, us too, maybe you could go on our place at Christmas." James asked.

"We would love too." Aurora answered politely as they move towards the other side. Daphne took last look at Harry. "See you at Christmas?" She said hopefully.

"See you at Christmas." Harry smiled at the retreating blonde. James smile mischievously at his son before poking him at the ribs, which Harry retorted with an angry "what?"

"Oh nothing, I would be sure that Padfoot would love to hear this story." James said as he smirk at his son, who's now glaring at his dad.

"Come on dad, we need to find some gifts." Harry said as he walk towards Sirius, with the still smirking James behind him.

The three boys made their way on the robes shop. James told his son that girls mainly love clothes, so that's why he brought him there. Harry was confused as ever. Why would he need to buy clothes for the girls? After all, his mom and Hermione don't really seem to be the type who dresses often. But still, making his way towards the shop, he hasn't felt his dad and godfather leaving him there alone.

He found a few nice dresses for Hermione, a light blue sleeveless one and another periwinkle one that looks too flashy for a twelve year old. Harry tried to think it clearly if the dresses would be the right gift for Hermione. Not deciding to buy his first choice, he made his way towards another shop, promising himself that if he couldn't find anything he would just retort to those dresses.

Then he found himself in a jewelry shop. His dad and godfather would be partying now or crying depending on what they thought he did inside. At least he knows that he could possibly find gifts for his mom and Hermione here. There are flashy jewels, and that's already a no – no. His mom already have a few of those courtesy of being the wife of the Head of the House of Potter, and he knows that without the Potter main vault, he couldn't afford those. Hermione on the other hand, prefers books than jewels, so if she would wear one, it would be not something flashy.

And luckily, on his wandering inside, something caught his eye. A silver necklace with a cross swords pendant with ruby in the middle. Harry smirk as it remembers him the Potter crest, especially the fact that ruby could stand for the Potter House itself, even though he's not sure if his ring is made from ruby. He carefully pick up the necklace, trying to see if it would look good with her mom. He decided to buy the necklace, and he kept looking around for Hermione's present. The problem is that what would Hermione's reaction to the gift be?

His mussing was broken by an old woman fiddling with something that looks like a bracelet, or a watch. The old woman returned it as she said that it's too ugly for her. He quickly move towards it to take a closer look. It was actually a watch, a silver watch with golden markings. Not too shabby but not too flashy either, making it a very good gift. He grab the watch and made his way to pay for it.

After a few minutes, he finally made his way out of the shop to find gifts for the others, he even bought a gift for Daphne. Luckily, his dad gave him a decent amount of money to buy not too expensive gifts. After all, the necklace and watch already cost him fifty galleons.

And after a few hours of unrelenting shopping, Harry made his way towards the talked meeting place. Florean Fortescue's Ice-cream Parlour. And he easily spotted the others there already. His mom quickly made her way towards him and engulfing him into a tight hug.

"Harry I was so worried, after those two numbskulls," Lily glare towards James and Sirius, who cowers behind Remus. "Told us that they left you to buy your gifts, I really wanted to look for you."

"I'm okay mom, maybe it's even better that they left me," Harry said as he return the hug. "But maybe I need someone to come with me next time?"

"Definitely darling, I would personally come with you the next time we go shopping." Lily said, pulling Harry towards the others.

"Oh Harry, you wouldn't believe what me and your mom found, it was a very good gift, I'm pretty sure that you would like that – "Hermione stopped mid rant as Lily cleared her throat, making Hermione blush again.

"What Hermione? Wanted to continue?" Harry teased, and surprisingly, James and Sirius quickly reacted.

"Blimey Harry, I couldn't believe that you work that fast!" James gasped, his face filled with mock-surprise.

"Bloody Merlin!" Sirius whispered, and the antics of the two are once again interrupted by Lily, and with a fierce glare the two quickly straighten themselves.

"What's the matter?" Harry asked innocently, making the three men look incredulously at him.

"It's nothing dear, no need for the think about the words of these numbskulls." Lily said sternly, and all five knows that it should be the end of that discussion.

"So Harry," Sirius started, wanting to steer the conversation in his favor. "I heard from James that you meet a fine lady."

Harry quickly blushed, while Lily and Hermione's mouth drop in shock. "Is that true dear?"

"Well, yeah, she's Daphne Greengrass."

"Oh, Greengrass eh, James said that their parents are quite close." Remus said, clearly amused with the reactions of the others.

"Well, yeah, dad said that, and we invite them for Christmas." Harry said, and Sirius started grinning at him. "What?" He asked confusedly.

"Oh nothing, it's just me and Padfoot are very proud of you." And in return, James join his grinning which made Harry uncomfortable.

"Oh for the love of Merlin!" Lily snapped which made the two stop. "Let's just go home for now darling?" She asked Harry who nodded at her. "Everyone got what they wanted?" All head nod at her at once. "Then should we?" Lily took Harry and Hermione's hands and apparated them with the three left behind them afterwards.

* * *

><p>Christmas quickly came at Potter Manor. The house elves are all busy preparing food for the upcoming party. The three Marauders are missing in action, which made Lily fear what the three are planning to do. Hermione was at the library with Lily, doing a few more revisions for Hermione and Harry, while Harry was at the pitch, flying around to relax himself. He just found out yesterday that they would be coming in a little Christmas party at the Ministry, and it made Harry more nervous than ever. His dad said they would love not to go, but it was the talked meeting place for the Greengrass, Longbottoms, and Weasley brothers, so they have no other choice. Lily spent the whole day to figure out what should Harry wear, after all, being the Heir of House of Potter, Harry should show present himself respectable. Even his dad and Sirius are already preparing, even though the looks from their faces shows how they detest the idea.<p>

After a few minutes of calming flights, Harry made his way towards his room, where his clothes are already set. A formal robe with the crest of the House of Potter on the back and a tiny one on the chest, making it looks like his Hogwarts robes. The time for the afternoon tea party was three, and it was already two forty. Harry quickly change to his robes, and with a few help from the house elves, Harry found himself well dressed at two fifty. Making his way down towards the living room, where Remus and Hermione are already waiting.

Hermione was wearing a formal pink dress, something that looks like the periwinkle one that he found at Diagon Alley, while Remus was dressed in a formal suite, a gift from his dad. Seeing him on his way down the stairs, Hermione made her way towards him, trying to flatten his unruly hair.

"Oh Hermione, I would rather stop trying that if I were you." Lily said as she made down the stairs with James, their arms linked together. Lily was wearing a deep blue dress, with a Potter Crest pined near the shoulder, while James was wearing the Head of House robes; black robes with red linings, perfectly tailored for a Head, with the ever present crest on the back.

"I'm just trying." Hermione pouted as Harry lead her back to the seats.

"No point in trying kitten." Sirius appeared from the kitchen, with almost the same robes James was wearing except that it has silver lining rather than red.

"Looking good Sirius." Harry said smirking at his godfather.

"Of course, what else do you expect?" Sirius pouted, making Harry snigger.

"Boys, boys, boys, we should go now or we would arrive late." Lily pulled James and Harry, with Hermione in toll. Sirius and Remus followed the four, and just outside the gates, the four vanished with a silent pop.

The found themselves in King's Cross station, Platform Nine and Three Quarters. Harry look confusedly at her mom. "What are we doing here?"

Lily pulled him and Hermione towards the platform's fireplace. "Were using the floo to travel inside the Ministry." Harry's face quickly change to horror which made Sirius snigger. Hermione sees it and she proceed to ask him. "What's the matter Harry?"

It was James who answer for Harry since the later was busy glaring at the nearing fireplace. "Because Harry hates traveling by floo powder, and amusingly, the floo feels the same."

"Bloody floo, shouldn't have been invented." Harry muttered under his breath.

"How about you Hermione, know how to use the floo?" Lily asked.

"Well, a little, I had read about it but I hasn't tried it." Hermione answered shyly. Lily just smile at her, "You'll be fine dear."

As they reach the fireplace, James, Sirius and Remus voted that they should go fist, so that there would be someone who would catch Harry's embarrassing arrival. After a few laugh from the others, and muttered threats from Harry, the three vanished behind green flames. Then it was Harry's turn, and Hermione, who's really scared and nervous, with Lily last.

As Lily came out of the green flames, the very first thing she saw was James' and Harry's dusty face and robes. After all, even though the fire place are not as hard at James as they are at Harry, it was from James that Harry inherited that infamous talent of being hated by the floo. With Harry laughing at the frowning face of James, she quickly whipped her wand out to clean the two, which the others forgot to do since they are all busy laughing, even Hermione.

The six made their way towards the atrium, which was cleared so that it could host the tea gathering. Harry could easily see a lot of wizards and witches with flashy clothing. It is definitely a gathering of the rich and influential, and even though he knows that his dad and godfather are part of the few who's high at that hierarchy, he still couldn't believe that they are part of it.

At the atrium, a few noble families are already there. The Longbottoms was there and after a quick greeting with Augusta and Neville, they made their way to find themselves their seats. They found it near the center, with the Greengrass seating beside them. Daphne quickly took notice of Harry and wave towards him which he return enthusiastically.

"Hello Daphne, Merry Christmas." Harry greeted.

"Merry Christmas to you too." She replied merrily.

"Daphne, I want you to meet Hermione Granger, my best friend." Harry then gestured for Hermione, and the later nervously raise her hand towards Daphne. "Good to meet you."

Daphne smiled at the actions of the girl in front of her. "Scared of a Slytherin?"

Hermione's face quickly dropped. "Well, no not that, it's just I don't have many friends."

"So do I." Daphne replied, making Hermione look at her. "I know what you fell."

"Then would be great if the two of you would be friends too?" Harry said, clearly hoping that it would work our great.

Hermione and Daphne exchange a look, and after a minute both smiled. "We would love too." They both said in unison, which made Harry smile.

"Hermione, Harry!" A familiar voice made the three look towards the source, it was Ron Weasley, with the twins beside him. They are wearing their Hogwarts robes, showing that they just left from school.

"Hello guys, ready for the party this evening?" Harry asked.

"Of course Harry," The first of the twins started.

"We are really," The other continued.

"For the party at the Potter Manor." They both finished in unison, earning a few sniggers.

"Well, sorry but you need to wait for a few moments guys, dad and the others need to talk to a few before we leave, why don't you find Neville?" The Weasleys never need to be told twice since they all vanish at the crowd.

"Harry, why didn't you mention Daphne to them?" Lily asked, clearly disappointed that her son forgotten his new friend.

"Well, it's just that I don't know how would they react, I wouldn't want then screaming at Daphne." Harry answered meekly. Daphne took one of his hands and squeeze it lightly. "Thanks Harry." She smiled and Harry happily returned it.

"Hey there Lily." They all turn at James, with Sirius and Remus at his side, and a few unknown people at the other.

"Before we leave, we wanted to guys to meet a few." James then gestured for the people beside them to come forward.

"Ameila Bones. Head of DMLE." A witch with a square-jawed witch with close-cropped grey hair and a monocle gave them a polite nod. "And this is my niece, Susan Bones." Glancing to her side which resides a girl with long red hair.

"Pleasure to meet you, I'm at your year too, Hufflepuff." Susan said meekly, clearly nervous.

"Nice to meet you too." Several answers rang around, while Harry and Hermione gave Susan a bright smile.

"Lord Potter, Lord Black are you sure that you couldn't stay?" Amelia turn towards the two, who seems to be irritated by the fact that almost every person there was calling them with those titles.

"Sorry Madam Bones, but we have our very own party, and we only came here to meet with our guest." Sirius answered, gesturing for the people around him.

"A pity indeed, but maybe we could have our very own tea gathering in the future?"

"That would be nice Madam Bones." Lily answered politely.

"Then, I wish you a Merry Christmas." Amelia and Susan made their way and vanish along the crowd, which is also the time that the Weasleys and Neville along with his grandmother arrive.

"Then should we make our way towards the Potter Manor?" Lily asked, already grabbing Harry's and Hermione's hands.

There are murmurs of agreement but Harry snorted, making the newcomers look at him in confusion. "Could we travel in any other way mom?" Harry begged, making Lily and Hermione giggle. Daphne look more confused before Lily wave it off. "Sorry honey, but you need to bare with it." Harry snorted again, as they made their way towards the fire place.

As they arrive at the manor, the adults made their way towards the kitchen, looking for the house elves so that they could start the Christmas party early, while the first years along with the Weasley twins took seat at the living room.

"Well, first of all, I should say Merry Christmas to everyone." Harry said, and the others returned his greetings.

"It was an utter chance to be with two Heads of Noble and Most Ancient Houses, and celebrate Christmas here at Potter Manor." Daphne said, earning the attention of the Weasleys.

"We are sorry but," One of the twins said.

"We are sure that we haven't met" The other quickly followed.

"A very fine lady like you." The two finished, making Harry groan, it was definitely hard to follow the twins when they are doing that.

"Daphne Greengrass, first year at Hogwarts." Daphne answered coolly.

"Oh, these midgets are too, what House?" The twins asked in unison.

"Slytherin." Daphne answered calmly, while Ron and Neville flinch at the answer.

"What?" Ron asked incredulously. "You're a Slytherin? What are you doing here?"

"We are invited here by Lord Potter, since my father and he are a little close even the fact that my father is in Slytherin." Daphne said, which made Harry look at her with awe, for how she could handle it calmly.

"I can't believe it! How could you stay here Slytherin?"

"It's because Harry wanted my company here." Daphne said and the others turn their heads towards Harry, and he swore that he heard someone swearing.

"Bloody hell Harry, what would you like a Slytherin for company!" He should have known that it was Ron, obviously.

"It's simple Ron, she was a friend of mine, just like my dad was a friend of her dad." Harry said simply.

"But why? Why a Slytherin?" Ron said, and his brothers quickly punch his arm. "Ouch what's that for?"

"For being a prat." Both said.

"Ron, I would be happy if you could learn that not all Slytherin are bad, sure Malfoy are extremely annoying and irritating," Everyone sounded their approval while Daphne snorted. "but you shouldn't let Malfoy blind you."

Ron tried to retort, but wisely decided to stop himself, and he turn towards Daphne and muttered a 'thank you'. Before Daphne could reply, Augusta Longbottom and Aurora Greengrass came inside and a clearing of throat turn the attention of the others towards the two.

"The party wouldn't start for at least an hour, because of the courtesy of Lord Black." Augusta said, with an amused look on her face, which made Harry think that Sirius has prank ideas for them which he was preparing in the meantime.

"So why don't you exchange gifts for the moment? The other adults would be arriving shortly, so why don't you begin already?" Aurora said.

"Well, come one." Harry led them to the pile of gifts where everyone put theirs.

Harry quickly pulled out one that holds his name, which the others mirrored. With a quick glance at everyone, which they return with a nod, they all tear up the wrapping of the presents. Harry's first one was from Hermione, and he was fairly surprised that it wasn't books or anything studying related. It was some sort of locket, silver with red linings, which remind him of the Houses of Potter and Black. In the middle was an inscription that says 'Courage' with a small figure of a griffin beside it, He look towards Hermione who was already holding his present to her. "Do you like it Harry?" She asked, fiddling with her watch.

"Of course, where did you found this?"

"It just seems that Lily Potter knows Diagon Alley better than those two." Hermione giggled, while Harry gave her a small smile.

"I know what you mean, we just spent the whole day looking around."

They continued to open their presents as the adults came inside. Harry have gotten a lot of gifts. A book on Herbology from Neville. A set of Chocolates and other suspicious things from the three Weasleys. A Weasley sweater from Mrs. Weasley, which Harry didn't even met. He thank them as they thank him too for his gifts. He's sure that Ron would love the book about Quidditch plays and players that he gotten him, and the twins almost kissed him for the unique prank items that he, along with Moony, Padfoot and Prongs that they especially prepared for them. They haven't even stop pestering him about how did he know who those men are, and he couldn't help sniggering at the innocent faces of the three guilty adults in the vicinity.

Then Harry proceed to open the gifts from the adults. From his mom was as usual, a set of advance books for Charms, Defense and Potions. Truth to be told, it was Hermione who's excited to read those, rather than him, typical Hermione. From Sirius and Remus are a pair of Quidditch gears fitted for Seeker. His dad gapped at the gears, and promised him that they would try it as soon as possible. From his dad are advance books for Transfiguration, and even his very own book for the subject at his time at Hogwarts. Everyone stared at him for a good five minutes, couldn't believe that he would give something like that. He even admitted that he's not sure if he's sober while deciding those.

As the adults exchange gifts for each other, the students place themselves on the floor, seating in a semi-circle pattern talking about their holidays so far. As Harry and Daphne are exchanging stories, Hermione move towards them, getting the attention of everyone, including the adults.

"Uhm, Daphne, sorry we haven't gotten you any gift." Hermione said meekly.

Daphne coolly waved it off. "It's nothing, after all, we only met earlier."

"But still," Hermione trailed, but Harry interrupted her. "Its fine Hermione, at least I'm happy that you're considering Daphne as a friend."

"Of course Harry, I haven't found any reason not to." Hermione said firmly, which made Daphne smile at her. "Thank you." She smile at her, which she brightly return.

"Daphne here." Harry said, showing a present wrapped in bright red. This earn him a confused look from Daphne. "My gift for you of course."

Daphne opened her mouth to say something but decided against it. She took the present and carefully unwrap it. She gapped at the present, a silver necklace, almost the same he bought for his mom, but instead, it has a ring as a pendant. A simple silver band, but with snake-like designs around it. She look towards Harry who's smiling at her. She return the smile and stood up, going straight to her parents. The elder Greengrass produce a gift wrapped in green and handed it towards Daphne, who quickly handed it towards Harry.

At Harry's confused look, she threw back his earlier cheeky comment. "My gift for you of course." As the adults laugh at the exchange, Harry just stammered trying to come up with a reply, but luckily Daphne beat her to it. "I thought that you don't have any gift for me, so I decided that I should give it to you privately, but with this." She gestured for at the necklace on her hand. "It should be fair to give yours at public too."

Not trusting his voice, he quickly unwrap it. And just like Daphne earlier, he gapped at the present. There lies a golden bracelet of sort, with a band that has some words that says '_The noble are equal to the strong'_ in silver. He look towards Daphne who was putting her necklace. He mirrored her, putting the bracelet on her right hand, then fiddling with the necklace Hermione gave him earlier. Then Daphne pulled him into a hug. "Thank you Harry for a nice gift." She said softly. Harry wrapped his arms around her as he answered. "Thank you too." And the two failed to see the looks the others are giving them, with the adults clearly amused, especially Sirius and James.

As the two broke from their hug, Harry wrapped his arm around Hermione, who jerked from the sudden contact. "H- Ha- Harry?" She asked uncertainly. "Thank you too Hermione for the gift, and accepting Daphne as a friend." She slowly wrapped her arms around her too, which only made the Sirius and James smirks grow larger.

As the two broke contact, the house elves announced that the party was ready. As everyone move towards the garden, James and Sirius put Harry into an arm hug, and pulled him away from the others.

"Oh Harry, already making your move eh, I'm proud." James said, which only made Harry confuse.

"And not just one eh, but two." Sirius wriggled his eyebrows which made Harry roll his eyes.

"Come off it dad, Sirius." Harry pushed the two away who smirk at him before making their way towards the gardens. As the two exited, Hermione and Daphne move towards him.

"What they wanted with you Harry?" Hermione asked curiously.

"It's nothing." Harry just waved it off. "Come on girls, we have a party to go." He said cheekily, which made the two grin at him.

And as the two girls followed Harry towards the gardens, no one knows for certain what would happen with this unusual three.

* * *

><p><strong>Like it? Please Review guys, comments and very welcomed, and kindly put some suggestions in it, even with proper grammar. xD<strong>

**Thanks again for reading.**

**Hero V. Blood**


	10. The Alchemist and The Hidden Desire

**Finally, i found internet to update. Sorry for the delay guys, i had a huge computer problem here at my grandma's place so i don't have time to type anything. And it also comes with the fact that it's hard to get internet here. So really sorry, the delay wasn't intentional.**

**And guys, thank you all for the reviews that i have received, i just checked them out so really thank you for the support, and i hope that you guys would continue reading, reviewing and supporting.**

**And for others asking of it would be Harry x Hermione, the answer is that it wouldn't happen on this first book. This is just the first part, and eleven and twelve are too young for that, This chapter would greatly show the hints of crushes. But the main pairing would still be Harry x Hermione. No multi. But don't expect it the full maybe until fourth or fifth year.**

**For others asking about Daphne, i put her there for more female character and their development. I was torn in making this a Harry/ Hermione/ Daphne love triangle, with the two girls fighting for their love with Harry. Truth to be told, i plan on making Daphne a girlfriend of Harry, why? Because i have read great Harry x Hermione stories that made the story and character development better because of the love triangle present. A few have Harry has a girlfriend before realizing feelings for Hermione. For me that's what make it better, but im still not fixed with that idea, so tell what you think about the love triangle thing. After all, even if i wouldn't put the love triangle, the Harry x Hermione would still arrive later in fourth or fifth year depending on the new ideas, so Daphne was there to spice the story more, what your thoughts everyone? I also put her there to be Harry's friend because of the fact that it would affect the whole story that im planning, but i'm not gonna put those spoilers here.**

**More importantly, sorry for wrong grammar. English is not really my best, and since it's also not my main language affects my grammar more. And without someone to beta, i could only say sorry for the wrong grammar but i'm working my best to learn more in English. Maybe you could include reviews correcting my grammar. That would be a huge help.**

**So without further ado, i present the latest chapter.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Harry Potter and The Chosen Family<strong>

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and any of it's characters.

**Chapter Ten: The Alchemist and The Hidden Desire**

* * *

><p>The Christmas holidays seems to pass on very quickly for Harry. They are already a week before the start of the term, which made his mom, Lily and Hermione bare their lecture modes and Harry's their number one target. Even James, Sirius and Remus are all avoiding the two, knowing that the moment the two set their eyes on anyone, they would pull whoever it was to the library to help revising for Harry. Remus had experience it for the first time when he was spotted by Lily on the kitchen, and she practically pull him towards the library. Luckily, he always helps Lily with Harry's studies so it doesn't really bother him at first. But the constant nagging of Lily, which was intensified by Hermione's presence, manage to break Remus out of his good will, and he finally swear after ten bloody hours of revising and advance studies that he would never let Lily pull him, even though he felt a little pity for Harry, who looks like ready to run away from home.<p>

While Sirius and James took cover from Lily every time that she made her way towards the library. The moment that they heard Remus' story about the dreadful time that he experienced, they both prayed that Harry could pull through such madness, and that he would forgive them by letting him shoulder it alone. After all, they would love to feel such torture. Even Quidditch practices devised by James were put on hold, since he wouldn't want to march through the library, and coming back after ten bloody hours.

Luckily, the three men took shelter with the Weasley brothers, who decided to stay after the very amusing Christmas party. The party seems so normal, with Lily Potter and Aurora Greengrass talking with Augusta Longbottom on one side, peacefully drinking their teas. James and Daniel are on the other side, trading stories about their lives after Hogwarts. The first years are all huddled up in the center, talking about their previous holidays and even lessons, with Remus and Sirius seated on the sofa near them.

But after a few moments, the Weasley twins entered and started throwing spells towards the group of first years. Before anyone could react, Harry's laughter drowned the room, which was followed by Hermione. As the adults look towards the kids, they couldn't help but snigger at the sight. Ron's hair was changed from its usual red to a bright green. Neville has his hair changed to a wavy blonde, while Daphne's blonde changed to flaming red.

As James and Sirius howled with laughter, Daphne quickly narrowed her eyes towards the twins, whose housing a wide grin. As her face glowed red as her new hair with anger, she quickly whipped her wand towards the two, hitting one of them, which the others couldn't identify if Fred of Geroge, with a tickling charm. But before it hit the twin, the two manage to blow a spell towards James and Sirius, who quickly ducked into cover, and the two grin at each other before whipping their wands out, starting the prank wars.

Sirius hit the still laughing twin with a leg binding spell, as James changed his hair to a light shade of blue and Remus added a spell that made the twins skin sparkle like gold. With a quick finite to help the laughing twin at the floor, the two let out a barrage of spells, which unfortunately, hit Lily and Augusta, which made Augusta's hat turn into assorted flowers, falling on her lap; while assorted flowers grew from her hair.

The adults along with Harry and Neville quickly back away from the two. Seeing the scared looks from the Harry and Neville, Hermione and Daphne wisely followed the others. As they manage to find themselves at safe distance from the two, Lily angrily whipped her wand towards the twins, and she let out a stunner which surprised the others.

The Weasley twins manage to dodge it in time, but before they could react to Lily, Augusta whipped her wand too, and a blasting hex hurled dangerously at them. As the twins nervously ran out of the door for their life, Lily and Augusta ran after them, the murderous stares reflect the harmful spells they are throwing. A few seconds as the four ran out of the room, James and Sirius manage to let out a weak chuckle, saying how the party seems more interesting with Lily and Augusta's Weasley hunting.

After a full hour, Lily and Augusta returned to the room, with their hair and hat respectively returned to normal, holding the Weasley twins' wands. A few minutes late, the Weasley twins return to the room, with obvious injuries to boot, and everyone already knew that the two who returned earlier doesn't even bothered healing them and without their wands, they couldn't do anything too. James and Sirius sniggered loudly but quickly shut up because of Lily's glare at them. Even the kids couldn't laugh because the dangerous look from Lily and Augusta. The remaining hours was spent talking and agreeing that the two of them are definitely shouldn't be crossed.

At exactly seven, Daphne and her parents got up to go home since they need to return early and Daphne's younger sister and grandmother would arrive at seven too. Neville and her grandmother stood up to leave for home too. After bidding goodbyes, Harry volunteered to lead them out which made Hermione shot an eyebrow at his actions.

That interesting party marks the stay of the Weasley twins, since the two enjoyed the innocent remarks and comments given by James, Sirius and Remus about their pranks. The two quickly summoned quills and parchments as they asked for permission to stay for the remainder of the holidays. They couldn't let the opportunity pass that there are three wise wizards whose helping them improve their prank materials. As the three men quickly agreed to the idea, Lily on the other hand only approved as long as Harry, Hermione and herself were exempted from the prank testing's, which the five quickly agreed since they wouldn't push their luck by pranking Lily.

That also marks the stay of Ron. As the twins sent the letters to McGonagall for the permission to stay, they all agreed that they would stay for the night and wait for the replay in the morning. And the breakfast of the very next day, after finishing a very mouthful of bacons, sausages, toast and eggs, Ron decided that the Potter house elves are doing very well with the foods. Luckily, the twins only wrote about the Weasleys staying, so they could include Ron. Hermione on the other hand, just shook her head with Ron's reason why he would want to stay. She definitely thinks that it was pathetic and funny at the same time.

And currently at the Manor, Harry was experiencing another session full of books, advance reading and revisions. He would like to walk out the library, walking straight towards the Weasleys' room, where you could hear explosions, which Harry and Hermione wouldn't like to know what caused it. Harry was currently staring at the open window, hoping that he could grab his broom, and fly across the bright sky. He gave a quick glance at his mom and Hermione, who are doing some reading on a book that Harry couldn't recognize. The two have stacks of books beside them, courtesy of the Potter's library and their last trip at Flourish and Bolts. He was currently wondering how severe his injuries would be if he stand up, march towards the fields, and fly around the pitch. The injuries would definitely be from his mom's hexes that she would gladly do to put her point across. Even though he knows that she love him, but he's not taking chances, after all, he knows that when he fly at the pitch, his mom would be there the moment he finished his death defying dives, and she would gladly ground him from flying. That's one thing he wouldn't want to happen, so even reluctantly, he put up with the ten bloody hours of studies.

"Come on Harry, are we really that boring." Hermione broke Harry's thoughts, which made the later look at the former. Hermione's face is currently sporting her cute pout, with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Of course not dear, Harry wouldn't think of that, right darling?" Lily countered sweetly, which is a sign that Harry shouldn't push her buttons at this point.

"Of course not Hermione." Harry quickly answered, but Hermione didn't buy it.

"Are you sure?" Her pout changed into a glare.

"Well, not really." Harry stated weakly, and from the draw of breaths, he figured that was not the right thing to say.

Hermione was now fully glaring at him, with his mom wearing a disapproving look on her face. He couldn't believe it; they spent ten hours on the library, for almost five days already. Putting up with those hours are already unbelievable, since it was hard for Harry to fully concentrate on his lessons without any diversion, like his godfather's jokes or flying with his dad, and now they couldn't understand him.

Lily seems to understand the annoyed look on her son since she swept him into a hug. "I know that you're not really comfortable with a full study session, and we are acting like we didn't appreciate it honey, we're really sorry."

Harry quickly hugged her mom back. "Sorry too mom, I know that you two are just looking for me, but maybe not too much?"

Lily giggled a little. "Well, maybe me and Hermione really did get overboard." She tried to straighten Harry's untamable hair. "But luckily, you have a few parts of my brain there too." She teased him, as she point at her son's forehead, which earn him a playful glare.

"Mom, what do you mean by that?" Harry pouted which made Lily giggle a little more.

"Since you are putting up with those lessons, it means that you hold your mom's desire to learn more things." Hermione said, clearly amused that the two seems to forget that she's still there.

Lily nodded at her. "She's right, James is not really that initiative in trying to learn more, because of his natural ability, so I'm proud that you have his natural ability to quickly learn, and my desire to learn more. It would be very helpful to you in the upcoming years." Lily said as she let Harry lie on her lap, running her hand through his hair.

"Fancy a fly darling?" Lily asked, which made Harry and Hermione's eyes widen.

"You wanna go flying with me mom?" Harry asked, not wanting to believe what he just heard.

"Of course, then maybe we could nag Hermione too." Lily giggled, as Hermione's eyes widen further because of shock and fear.

"I doubt that we could do that mom." Harry smirked at Hermione's face.

"It's the least we can do for you son, you put up with us for the past days, it's your turn to pick now." Lily smiled at her son. "Just leave the tricks and dives though."

"Brilliant!" Harry exclaimed, getting up as he pulled his mother into a hug and sent a smirk towards Hermione who pouted in return.

Their conversation was put on hold as the library door burst open, and the Weasley twins, along with James and Sirius entered. The three who are seated at the library are all but confused; especially the four trespassers are all clad in military like clothing, along with helmets, with their wands on their hands. The four stiffly pointed their hands towards them as Sirius spoke. "We are here to save my poor godson from the clutches of the evil books."

A few moments of silence pass by, before Harry, Lily and Hermione burst into peals of laughter. The scene was extremely comical, and Lily couldn't even bear being angry at the four, especially at the sight of the men on the door. The four exchanged confused glances, and Sirius cleared his throat to try gaining their attention but to no avail, the three continued to laugh, Harry's even on the floor now.

The laughter was broken when Remus and Ron appeared beside James from out of nowhere. Hermione gasped, clearly surprised and amazed at the same time, while Harry and Lily eyed the cloak in their hands.

"Why are you using my cloak Uncle Remus?" Harry asked.

Remus smiled sheepishly and he opened his mouth to speak but Ron beat him to it. "Blimey – Harry! This cloak was amazing!" Ron exclaimed, making Hermione eye the cloak too.

"Harry what's special with that cloak?" Hermione asked, clearly confused.

"Well, Hermione that's an invisibility cloak, a heirloom passed from our ancestors." Harry said, and Hermione's eyes widened at the words.

"A real invisibility cloak?" Hermione squealed, while Harry rolled his eyes.

"Of course, that's how me and Ron snuck in and appeared out of nowhere." Remus explained calmly, and then he turned towards Harry. "By the way Harry, why does the three of you laugh at those four?" And he pointed at the four still pouting. "Even though I know how ridiculous their antics were."

"It's just that we should be heading towards the Quidditch pitch before those guys barge in." Lily said, and the men before them dropped their mouth in shock. Does really Lily Potter said that they would be heading towards the pitch?

"It's true Uncle Remus." Harry admitted. "And if you guys wanted to come with us, feel free to do so." Harry said as he pulls his mom and Hermione out the room, leaving the still shocked men standing still.

James was the first one to recover, and with a clearing of his throat he manage to get the attention on the others, who are now looking at him confusedly.

"Well guys, you all have new orders." James paused a while for dramatic effect, as he eye the others. "We have a new enemy at the pitch. We should conquer them in Quidditch!" James shouted as he raised his clenched fist in the air. Sirius and the twins smirk at him before giving him a mock salute. Remus on the other hand just shook his head with a small smile on his face. Ron was staring at the others blankly, but the mention of Quidditch got his attention. The six quickly made their way out of the room, and they march towards the next battlefield: the Quidditch pitch.

* * *

><p>The last few days of the holidays were spent mainly by flying on the pitch or even around the manor. The added bonus for Harry is that his mom and Hermione, both, who rather spend the time in the ground, fly with them. The problem is that with Lily flying near him every time, he couldn't perform his dives which would earn him detention in the library for the rest of the holidays. Even though, with all of them high in the air, Harry feels completely safe and comfortable.<p>

The Weasleys along with his dad and godfather started their own Quidditch matches, and they pulled Remus with them to equal the teams since Harry would rather fly with his mom for a while, but he would join for a few times too. The team was mainly composed of James as Chaser, Fred as Beater and Ron as Keeper for the other while, the other one has George for beater, Remus for Keeper, with Sirius as Chaser. When Harry decided to join he mainly substitute for Sirius as Chaser, with Sirius keeping the goals.

James was still an exceptional Chaser, with Sirius having a very good game either he's a Chaser or Keeper. Harry thought that he should ask him if he was part of the Quidditch team too. Ron was a good Keeper too, but seems having confidence problems. Remus has talent in the broom but definitely lack the knowledge in Quidditch, but his werewolf sense and dueling skills made up for it. Harry too was doing a very good job as a Chaser, out flying everyone and even zigzagging against the goal post to confuse Ron and make a successful score. Fred and George are telling him that they would tell Wood that he could also play Chaser, and could be a very good reserve. But Harry doubt that Wood would put him into play as Chaser, with no reserve Seeker, there's no way that could happen, but he was hoping that he could play a official Quidditch game as a Chaser, as he wanted to know if he could really pass as one.

But it seems that Harry couldn't escape the clutches of the evil books completely. Every day, his mom spent an hour or two with him to make sure that he wouldn't forgot about what they have been studying the past days. Luckily, this time she was true to her words since they mainly study for at least two hours and a half as the longest in record. Secretly, he was hoping for another crazy rescue mission of his dad and the others, but they all know that it wouldn't be a good idea since Lily almost hexed James when the later tried to pull Harry towards the pitch. She said that since they would only spend two hours at most, they should never ever interrupt them, and James definitely set the example why they shouldn't be.

The last day of the holidays was spent by talking about what the students plans for their upcoming term. The Weasley twins have a clear and simple one; to make sure that the new and improved pranks reach the student body. The two are thanking James, Sirius and Remus and even said that they could be a very good team of pranksters that would rival the Marauders. James and Sirius sniggered, while Remus just smile knowingly at the two, who haven't decoded the looks on their face since they all already planning for their prank at the Hogwarts Express.

Harry and Hermione on the other hand are talking with Lily. Well, it was mainly Hermione discussing something with Lily and Harry was just seating beside his best friend, not even bothering to listen and take part in the discussion. Ron was currently on his room packing against his reluctance. Lily manage to persuade, or rather force the boy that he should pack now, are they would left them here and won't bother to send him away.

The following morning, the Potter Manor resumed its usual morning routines. But since there are four more person this morning that needed to arrive at King's Cross early, the house elves and Lily are extremely busy. Hermione was currently doing the job given to her by Lily; waking Harry up. She couldn't understand why the three men quickly sniggered behind her back, what's the problem with waking Harry up? She finally arrived at Harry's room, and with a quick peek, she saw Harry still sleeping. His unruly hair was ruffled in a way that looks so cute, with his arms wrapped around one of his pillows. Hermione couldn't help but giggle at the sight, if only she has a camera. She move towards the bed, shaking Harry by the arm. "Harry wake up."

Harry didn't even bulge. Maybe it was the reason the three thinks it was funny. Harry was a hard sleeper, and any one would be having problems waking him up, but Hermione wouldn't give up.

"Come on Harry, wake up already." She shook him harder this time. Harry finally move, but only turning over the other side.

It made Hermione pout, crossing her arms across her chest, she jump at Harry's bed. She quickly jump over Harry's sleeping form, landing on his chest. It stirred Harry for a little bit and he sleepily mumbled. "Few more minutes mom."

If only the situation doesn't need Harry waking up immediately, Hermione would laugh loudly at the antic, and would let her best friend sleep a little more. Putting her hands on his shoulder, he proceed to shake him violently. "Harry James Potter, if you wouldn't wake up in the next five minutes I would call your mom to personally wake you up, and promise me, you wouldn't love that idea."

Harry slowly opened his left eye, trying to take a good look at the person on top of him, and then he tried to rub his eyes, as if trying to find out if he's seeing an illusion. After a full minute, Harry almost jump out of the bed, if not he's being hold down by Hermione seated at his chest.

"Hermione what are you doing?" Harry said, clearly surprised.

"Waking you up, silly." Hermione giggled a bit, before standing up to let Harry get out of his bed. "I'll give you four more minutes to get out of this room, or I'll call your mom." She walked towards the door, leaving a gob smacked Harry, who reluctantly got up of his bed.

After almost thirty minutes, Harry finally manage to get down the dining room, where the others are already eating their breakfast. Hermione was there and glaring at him, it seems that she really did wait for him outside his door. Giving Hermione his best apologetic smile, he seat himself beside her and his mom. Unbelievably, Ron was already there, stuffing the breakfast toast and ham on his mouth.

"All of you hurry up and we are going to be late." James said as he stood up from his seat.

"But James, Harry's not finished yet!" Lily pointed towards their son, who's still seated on the table.

"I'm fine mom, no need to worry." Harry stood up too, and move towards his dad but his mom grab his arm.

"Young man, you should eat more!" Lily scolded, while Ron and Hermione sniggered at Harry's expression.

"Mom, I'm eleven already and I'm fine promise." Harry pleaded, and he never forgetting to send a glare towards Ron and Hermione.

"Budge up Lily, just trust Harry." Sirius said, clearly bored.

"That's right dear, and come on now, they are gonna be late." James wrapped his arms around Lily, pulling her towards the door with the others following them.

"Actually James, why don't we just create a portkey keyed in the wards of Potter Manor that would send us at King's Cross?" Sirius whined. "It's clearly better and faster, instead on needing to go towards the apparition point outside the gate."

James put his hand on his chin, definitely thinking about Sirius' idea. "Good idea, actually, aren't we talked about creating one before we even decided to live here?" The others looked at him incredulously. "What?" He asked, confused from the looks he's receiving.

"It seems you forgot that it was you who decided not to do it." Lily rolled her eyes on her husband.

"Really?"

"Yeah, really." Remus seconded.

"Does that mean that it was dad's fault that we need to walk towards the gate everytime?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, it's his fault." Lily admitted.

James quickly back away from the looks that are given to him. "Well, I promise that we'll create a portkey before we return here at the manor, alright?" Luckily for him, all of them nod at acceptance. Further talks about the portkey were dissolved in thin air as all ten of them vanished with silent pops.

The ten arrived at King's Cross, with the Hogwarts Express whistling near them. The Weasleys quickly made their way towards the train. Ron was to find a compartment, while the twins are looking for a place to perform their pranks. Since they arrived a little late, the Potters couldn't talk a little longer. Harry engulfed his mom and dad in a hug, while Sirius, Remus and Hermione watch with smile on their faces.

"I hope you'll have a good term Harry dear." Lily rubbed her hands soothingly on her son's back.

"Hope so too mom."

"Kick some bloody arse at Quidditch would you Harry?" James grinned at his son, who replied with a cheeky grin of himself. "You're coming to watch again right?" Harry asked hopefully. Lily replied her son with a nod. "Of course dear."

"After all, maybe you need us again when someone tried to hurt you." James said, half-teasing, half- serious.

"I just hope that I would have a little peace."

"I hope so dear. Come on, Harry." Lily pulled her son towards the train door. "Stay away from trouble alright?" Harry just nodded at her. "Good. Now go already." Harry and Hermione step inside the train, but after waving at the four adults, who waved back at them. The two made their way to find Ron and Neville, and near at the back of the train, they found the two talking with each other.

"Hello Neville." Harry greeted.

"Hello Harry." Neville greeted back. "Hello Hermione."

"Hello Neville. How's your holiday?"

"Fine, except for grandma talking about the hex war at the Potter Manor, you could say that it was fine." Neville said, rubbing Trevor, which he was holding tightly on his other hand. The train howled a final whistle, and Harry quickly tried to find his family over the window. Luckily, they are positioned at the center of the platform so it was easy for him. He wave at them as they saw him and they warmly waved back. As the train began to move, the four exchanged stories about their holiday, especially Ron's unexpected one.

After a few moments their discussions were interrupted by the opening of the compartment door. Daphne Greengrass step inside the compartment, along with a girl with auburn hair, with blue eyes which almost looks like Daphne's. The two look closely at the others before Daphne spoke. "Harry, a word?" The others raised an eyebrow at Daphne, even the girl with her. Harry on the other hand just smiled at her and stood up, leaving the compartment with Daphne, leaving the other four still looking confused.

Outside their compartment, Daphne lean towards the train's window while Harry stare at her. After a few minutes of silence, Daphne finally spoke. "I found out what you had wanted to know about Nicholas Flamel." Daphne smiled at excited look on Harry's face, and it made her remember the time that he asked her to look for the information.

_Flashback_

_Daphne and her parents are walking towards the apparition point near the gate of the Potter Manor, but were interrupted by a familiar voice calling Daphne's name. As she turn around, she saw Harry Potter walking running towards them._

"_Daphne, good to catch up on you." Harry started, and then he look towards her parents. "Could we talk for a moment?"_

_Daniel and Aurora Greengrass exchanged an amused glance, before looking back at Harry and Daphne. "Daphne darling, we'll just wait for you at the point alright?" Aurora smiled sweetly at her daughter before pulling her husband with her._

_Daphne sighed from her parents actions, but she steadied herself as she look towards Harry. "What do you wanted to talk about?"_

_Harry look around nervously, before whispering softly at her. "I want you to look into something."_

_Daphne raised her eyebrows at his words, Harry took the chance to continue. "I want you to look for information about Nicholas Flamel."_

_Daphne's eyebrows shot higher if possible, and noticing her silence and confusion Harry recited about the third floor corridor, the three headed beast, Nicholas Flamel and of course, their guess that there is something hidden at Hogwarts. After the story telling, Daphne couldn't even believe what he was talking about. A three headed dog at Hogwarts? Her thoughts were broken by Harry who leaned closer to her. "Could you help us by looking for info about Flamel?"_

_Daphne crossed her arms across her chest. "Why wouldn't you look at the Potter library? Hermione would love to look for more knowledge._

_Harry smiled nervously at her as he rub the back of his neck. "We don't want mom or anyone knows about what we are looking for._

_Daphne look closely at the boy in front of her, and after a few moments, she let out a sigh. "Okay, I'll look for anything about him."_

_Harry visibly brighten at her words. "Really?" Daphne gave him a small nod. "Thank you!" He wrapped his arms around Daphne, who jerked at the sudden contact, but she reluctantly wrapped her arms around him too. "Just don't do anything dangerous alright?"_

_Harry nod at her as he pull away. "I think that you should leave now."_

_Daphne nodded at him again, and turn towards the gate. "Enjoy the holidays Harry."_

_Harry gave her a wide smile. "You too Daphne." And the two made their way on their respective paths._

_End Flashback_

"So what did you found out Daphne?" Harry's words broke her from her reminiscing. Daphne cleared her throat before handling Harry a parchment with handwritten notes.

"I thought that it would be better, so that you and the others could learn about it quickly."

Harry smiled at her as he accepted the parchment. "Thank you Daphne, really. I hope I could return the favor."

Daphne's expression quickly changed her neutral one was swapped by a small smile. "You already did." Noticing the confused expression on his face, she continued. "The first few months at Hogwarts, I don't have any friends except Tracey, the girl I was with earlier. I show the others the cold face so that they wouldn't try to get close to me, since I know what the others think of us. But father's stories about your father raised my expectations of meeting you, hoping that the two of you are the same." Daphne paused as her smile grew wider. "And I was right, you made me your friend without any doubts, so thank you too Harry Potter."

Harry's eyes widened at her words, before his lips curve into a cheeky grin. "It's nothing, I'm more than proud to have you as a friend."

"Just don't change would you Harry? And forgive me when I couldn't get to you every time?"

Harry put his hand on the compartment door before turning his head back towards Daphne. "Of course."

The compartment door opened and Tracey quickly made her way out, and Daphne followed her, but not before flashing a smile towards Harry. As Harry entered the compartment, he was quickly bombarded by questions.

"What does she wants with you?"

"Are you okay mate? Does that Slytherin does something to you?"

"Calm down guys." Harry motioned for the others to remain on their seats, which Ron reluctantly agreed with. "I'll tell you everything for moment alright?" As the three calm down, Harry started to narrate the request he asked Daphne with. After his narration, Hermione was beaming at him.

"Harry you're a genius! I haven't thought of that!"

Ron and Neville nodded at her. "Yeah mate, what does the note says?" Ron asked.

Harry quickly took the note from his pocket, and he glance towards the others, who nodded at him. Taking a deep breath, he unfold the parchment and read its contents.

**The ancient study of alchemy is concerned with making the Philosopher's Stone, a legendary substance with astonishing powers. The Stone will transform any metal into pure gold. It also produces the Elixir of Life, which will make the drinker immortal.**

**There have been many reports of the Philosopher's Stone over the centuries, but the only Stone currently in existence belongs to Mr Nicolas Flamel, the noted alchemist and opera-lover. Mr Flamel, who celebrated his six hundred and sixty-fifth birthday last year, enjoys a quiet life in Devon with his wife, Perenelle (six hundred and fifty-eight).**

The four exchange glances, and shock was evident at their faces.

"Six hundred and sixty five years old?" Ron repeated.

"Wow, so he's the creator of the Philosopher's stone. Wondeful."

"Of course it's wonderful Harry." Hermione said. "But I had a hunch that the Philosopher stone was the one that you heard Hagrid was about to get at Gringotts back then."

"But why put it at Hogwarts? And why in a corridor instead of Dumbledore's office?" Harry ran his hand through his hair, a sign that he's extremely confused.

"I admit Harry was right." Neville agreed timidly.

"Should we tell your parents?" Hermione asked Harry, who quickly shook his head. "That won't do! They'll just want me to never but on something that adults should handle themselves."

"But they are right Harry." Hermione agreed, which made Harry frown. "We won't tell anyone, and that's final." Hermione pouted at him, but he just ignored it. "After all, we just wanted to know about Flamel and Fluffy right?" Ron and Neville dumbly nod at him. "So, the matter is close for now."

The three quickly reached agreement before they turn towards Hermione, who's still pouting. "Fine!" She huffed, putting her arms across her chest, which made the three snigger at her but they quickly stop as Hermione sent a glare towards them, especially Harry. But Harry just waved it off, and with a nervous smile, he took Hermione's hand, which luckily, she didn't pull off. The train ride afterwards just pass like a normal one, except the fact that Harry was still holding Hermione's hand throughout the trip.

* * *

><p>The new term started nicely at Hogwarts, but the students are all but complaining about the amount of homework they need to do, along with books to study. More importantly, Quidditch practice already began and Harry was torn between the two. But mainly the choice is who to choose of the two; Wood and his fanatic practices or Hermione and her dreadful revising. Luckily for him, he was already finished revising since his and her mom's (along with Hermione) bloody study group, but that didn't stop Hermione from dragging him to the library saying that she couldn't let him be rusty.<p>

But choosing Oliver Wood would be a problem too, since the practice is definitely hard. Wood was frantic that his team should shake off the rust they build of since the holidays. Harry often fallen asleep at the Gryffindor common room because if exhaustion, and there are times that Hermione needs to go back the common room at midnight to make sure that her best friend was sleeping nicely. Harry couldn't believe his luck that he needs to deal with those two at the same time, instead of the usual choose one, leave one. After all, you wouldn't want any of the two to have your head.

Luckily, Hermione knows that he was perfectly okay in his studies, so after a few light reading (that Harry don't believe since they are reading huge books, how could that be light reading?) she always come with Harry to relax for a while. They spent those free time last week wandering around the grounds, walking aimlessly while feeling the relaxing breeze and seeing the wonderful scenery.

One Wednesday night, as Harry was about to get inside the Gryffindor tower, he saw Daphne walking near the tower. Curiosity get the better of him, since he was about to ran towards her but he took a quick trip towards the dorms, and he returned with his Invisibility Cloak. Ron along with the twins reprimanded him clearly that he should take the cloak with him every time he goes to wander at nights. Since dinner was finished at least an hour before, he took the cloak to make sure. Putting the cloak over his head, he vanished at thin air, and proceed to walk towards the corridor Daphne was walking at.

Harry quickly regretted his idea of following Daphne, since he wasn't able to locate her. He was now lurking around the library, a few doors away from where he totally lost her. Luckily, he has the Invisibility Cloak which made him lose Filch a few times already. That does why he's near the library, waiting for the right time to get back the dorms.

As he prepare to return to the Gryffindor dorms, he stopped on his tracks as he saw Daphne out of the corner of his eye, and he quickly made his way to follow her and after five floors she finally stopped. And as Harry was about to ask her why she's wandering this late of night, when Filch's voice rang in the hallway.

"Who's there?" Harry saw Daphne froze as she heard the words, she definitely was afraid of getting caught. He quickly made an idea both stupid and brilliant at the same time. He pulled out the cloak of his head, making him visible that almost made Daphne scream, and if not for his quickness to whip the cloak over the two of them, and finding the time to signal her to be quiet.

He quickly pull Daphne towards a opened door, squeezing quietly so that Filch wouldn't notice them. Luckily, Filch just dashed straight towards the hall, not even bothering to look at the open door. Harry breathe a sigh of relief as he pull the cloak out of his and Daphne's head and she quickly turn towards him, sending a glare towards him.

"What did you just do?" Daphne snarled quietly, clearly not wanting Filch to find out where they are hiding.

"I just save you from running at Filch right?"

"That's true, but you almost made me scream." Daphne huffed, putting her arms across her chest. "You just appeared out of nowhere. Is that an Invisibility Cloak?" She pointed at the cloak on Harry's hand.

"Yeah, a family heirloom, my dad gave it to me my last birthday."

"And why are you in the hallway too? Don't tell me that it's just a coincidence?"

Harry smiled sheepishly as he scratch the back of his head. "Well, no. I saw you wandering around so I thought that I should follow you.

"Well, you did save me." Daphne sighed. "But don't you dare do that again."

"Deal." Harry said simply, then he look around the room. It looked like a disused classroom. The dark shapes of desks and chairs were piled against the walls and there was an upturned waste-paper basket - but propped against the wall facing him was something that didn't look as if it belonged there, something that looked as if someone had just put it there to keep it out of the way.

It was a magnificent mirror, as high as the ceiling, with an ornate gold frame, standing on two clawed feet. There was an inscription carved around the top: _Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi_.

"Why is there a mirror here?" Daphne said, as she made her way towards the mirror. She gasped at the moment she look towards the mirror, making Harry move towards her. "What's the matter?"

Daphne didn't answer, her sight still lined towards the mirror. Being a boy with a lot of curiosity, he took a peak at the mirror, and the reflection that he sees confused him.

He saw himself there, but not with the clothes that he was wearing at that time since the Harry at the mirror was wearing muggle clothes that look like the ones his mom gave his dad. Daphne was also there, but she was wearing a green muggle dress along with a straw hat atop her head. But what confused hm the most is that Hermione, Ron and Neville was also there, wearing their respective muggle clothes, like jeans and tees.

"Daphne what are you seeing?" Harry asked Daphne, and both doesn't even bother to look away from the mirror.

"I'm with mom and dad, and a few others but that's confidential." Daphne said warily, and she seems distracted. "You?"

"I'm with all my friends, with you included, and we are all wearing muggle clothes. What do you think these means?"

"My, my, fancy seeing the two of you here." A familiar voice almost made the two jump. Turning around they see Albus Dumbledore smiling at them from his seat at the corner of the room.

"Headmaster?"

"Do you love what the mirror are showing the two of you?"

"What does it shows Headmaster?" Harry asked, pointing at the mirror.

"It shows us nothing more or less than the deepest, most desperate desire of our hearts." Dumbledore said, as he got up from his seat and began to walk towards the two.

"But –" Harry was about to argue, but he finally caught what does the mirror does show him. It was an image of him and his friends, spending time on the muggle world, acting like ordinary muggles. It was a life of a normal child, which was Harry wanted since he was four. It wasn't his deepest desire for now since he could spend time with his friends, but he knows perfectly that when the summer comes up, the desire will arise on his thoughts once again.

"So that's why it showed Miss Greengrass about – " Dumbledore was cut out by Daphne, who's blushing under Harry's confused gaze.

"I should had thought that what the mirror shows anyone would be confidential right?" Dumbledore asked amusedly, making Daphne blush more before she tried to regain her stature. "Of course Headmaster."

"But why it was here? Shouldn't something that shows something like that are should be kept away." Harry asked, and Daphne nod at the background.

"Don't worry, the mirror will be move in its new home." Dumbledore move towards the door, gently widening the open gap. "Harry and Miss Greengrass, I ask the two of you not to go looking for it. If you ever do run across it, you will now be prepared."

Harry and Daphne exchange looks at Dumbledore's words, as if they would come cross it again even it was going to be move into a different location. "Now, why don't you two put that admirable Cloak back on and get off to bed?" Dumbledore said kindly, motioning for the door.

Harry was about to ask Dumbledore a question, but Daphne quickly pulled the cloak out of his hand, throwing it over their heads and she began to drag Harry out of the room. Daphne wanted to get to the Slytherin dorms as quickly as possible so Harry wisely choose not to speak towards their trip back. Luckily, they manage to made their way towards the dorms without any problems. Outside the Slytherin common room, as Harry was about to leave for the Gyffindor dorms, Daphne's voice stopped him of his tracks. "I know that you wanted to talk about the mirror, but now is not the right time, I would give you a note so that we could discuss it, even with your friends."

Harry just nod at her, and she quickly and quietly made her way towards the dorms. Harry on the other hand, made his way towards the Gryffindor tower, and straight towards his bed. The night certainly transformed into an interesting one, and with a new discovery Harry lies down his bed, wanting to get his precious sleep.

* * *

><p>The week quickly passed, and Harry was greeted by the new week with a wet and muddy Quidditch practice. Wood was certainly getting more and more frantic the nearer their match with the Hufflepuffs come, and today, Wood was certainly on a very bad mood. He'd just got very angry with the Weasleys, who kept dive-bombing each other and pretending to fall off their brooms.<p>

"Will you stop messing around!" he yelled. "That's exactly the sort of thing that'll lose us the match! Snape's refereeing this time and he'll be looking for any excuse to knock points off Gryffindor!"

George Weasley really did fall off his broom at these words. "Snape's refereeing?" he spluttered through a mouthful of mud. "When's he ever refereed a Quidditch match? He's not going to be fair if we might overtake Slytherin."

The rest of the team landed next to George to complain, too. "It's not my fault," said Wood. "We've just got to make sure we play a clean game, so Snape hasn't got an excuse to pick on us."

Which was all very well, thought Harry, but he had another reason for not wanting Snape near him while he was playing Quidditch. The rest of the team hung back to talk to each other as usual at the end of practice, but Harry headed straight back to the Gryffindor common room, where he found Ron and Hermione playing chess.

Chess was the only thing Hermione ever lost at, something Harry and Ron thought was very good for her. "Don't talk to me for a moment," said Ron when Harry sat down next to him. "I need to concen-" He caught sight of Harry's face. "What's the matter with you? You look terrible."

Speaking quietly so that no one else could hear, Harry told the other two about Snape's sudden, sinister desire to be a Quidditch referee.

"Don't play," said Hermione at once.

"Say you're ill," said Ron.

"Pretend to break your leg," Hermione suggested.

"Really break your leg," said Ron.

"I can't," said Harry. "There isn't a reserve Seeker. If I back out, Gryffindor can't play at all."

At that moment Neville toppled into the common room. How he had managed to climb through the portrait hole was anyone's guess, because his legs had been stuck together with what they recognised at once as the Leg-Locker Curse. He must have had to bunny hop all the way up to Gryffindor Tower.

Everyone fell about laughing except Hermione, who leapt up and performed the counter-curse. Neville's legs sprang apart and he got to his feet trembling.

"What happened?" Hermione asked him, leading him over to sit with Harry and Ron.

"Malfoy," said Neville shakily. "I met him outside the library. He said he'd been looking for someone to practice that on."

"Go to Professor McGonagall!" Hermione urged him. "Report him!"

Neville shook his head.

"I don't want more trouble," he mumbled.

"You've got to stand up to him, Neville!" said Ron. "He's used to walking all over people, but that's no reason to lie down in front of him and make it easier."

"There's no need to tell me I'm not brave enough to be in Gryffindor, Malfoy's already done that," Neville choked.

"You're worth twelve of Malfoy," Harry said. "The Sorting Hat chose you for Gryffindor, didn't it? And you're here as our friend."

Neville smiled at Harry's words, and Hermione beamed at him, clearly glad with his choice of words. The four was certainly closer since the time that Harry dragged the three into an empty classroom with Daphne so that they could talk about the mirror.

Hermione quickly has doubts about the mirror and Dumbledore's words, but was quickly replaced when Harry volunteered to tell what he saw. With the story of how he wanted to have a perfectly common life as a wizard or a muggle, the four quickly found the reason why they all should stick together. Even Ron finally let go of the fact that Daphne is a Slytherin, just for the sake of their friendship which was the only thing that Harry desires the most, even when Daphne refused to tell what she saw in the mirror, but Hermione quickly noticed her blushed cheeks which were a great contrary to her passive face. If she notice Daphne's blush, no one seems to notice Hermione holding Harry's hand, and even rubbing the back of his hand soothingly when he was going emotional.

The problem with the mirror and Hermione's doubts was quickly forgotten as the upcoming match was nearing. Hermione was clearly unhappy of his choice to play.

"I'm going to play," he told Hermione. "If I don't, all the Slytherins will think I'm just too scared to face Snape. I'll show them…it'll really wipe the smiles off their faces if we win."

"Just as long as we're not wiping you off the pitch," said Hermione.

As the match drew nearer, however, Harry became more and more nervous, whatever he told Ron, Neville and Hermione. The rest of the team weren't too calm, either. The idea of overtaking Slytherin in the House Championship was wonderful, no one had done it for nearly seven years, but would they be allowed to, with such a biased referee?

Harry didn't know whether he was imagining it or not, but he seemed to be running into Snape wherever he went. At times, he wondered whether Snape was following him, trying to catch him on his own. Potions lessons were turning into a sort of weekly torture, Snape was so horrible to Harry. Luckily, the bloody study group with his mom and Hermione pay off, since Snape couldn't do anything worse to Harry than letting out more insults than usual. Harry often caught Daphne stealing glances at him, and he return a small smile at her whenever he caught her. Hermione on the other hand was a great help. With both of them having advance knowledge in Potions, they are almost untouchable, and Snape's only retort was to say that their potion was only 'acceptable.'

The day of the match finally came, and the only bright spot of the day for Harry is that his family would come again to watch his match. He quickly made his way towards the Great Hall, and on his way there he found his dad and Sirius clearly arguing with Minerva McGonagall, and his mom and Uncle Remus watching beside the three.

"Mom!" Harry called to Lily, which made the five turn towards him, with Lily quickly sweeping her son in a hug.

"I'm sorry Harry, we tried for hours to argue with Professor McGonagall to change referees for the match, but she stood of for her words, saying that she couldn't do anything."

"That's quite true Mr. Potter." Minerva McGonagall said. "I would gladly love to change Snape from being the referee, but Headmaster Dumbledore clearly wouldn't be swayed."

"Bloody Merlin!" Sirius snapped, punching the wall in frustration. McGonagall and Lily don't even bother to scold Sirius for his words.

"Harry." James said, looking straight at his son's eyes. "Don't let Snape lose your concentration, try your best to catch the snitch as quickly as possible."

"And just let us handle Snape when he tries to do anything." Remus added, patting Harry on his shoulder. "Lily wouldn't let him get away why just words this time."

"That's right darling." Lily kissed her son on the forehead. "I know you could do it, I trust your skills greatly."

"And it would be worth it to see Slytherins' reaction if you win." Sirius and James exchanged grins, while Remus and Lily just smile.

"It would be great if you would eat your breakfast now Mr. Potter." McGonagall gave Harry a thin smile, as the six part ways, with McGonagall heading towards the Gryffindor tower, while the five head to the Great Hall.

The match was getting nearer and Harry knew, when they wished him good luck outside the changing rooms next afternoon, that Ron and Hermione were wondering whether they'd ever see him alive again. This wasn't what you'd call comforting.

Harry hardly heard a word of Wood's pep talk as he pulled on his Quidditch robes and picked up his Nimbus Two Thousand.

Ron and Hermione, meanwhile, had found a place in the stands next to Neville, who couldn't understand why they looked so grim and worried, or why they had both brought their wands to the match.

Little did Harry know that Ron and Hermione had been secretly practicing the Leg-Locker Curse. They'd got the idea from Malfoy using it on Neville, and were ready to use it on Snape if he showed any sign of wanting to hurt Harry. Neville really wanted to be a part of it too, but he decided that it should be safer if he let Hermione handle it.

"Now, don't forget, it's Locomotor Mortis," Hermione muttered as Ron slipped his wand up his sleeve.

"I know," Ron snapped. "Don't nag."

"How sweet, would you guys do that for Harry?" A voice made the three jump from their seats. Turning around they found Sirius Black walking towards them, with Remus Lupin, Lily and James Potter behind him. Sirius and James were smirking at their direction, while Remus was clearly amused.

"We, we, I –" Ron stuttered, while Hermione and Neville wisely decided not to speak.

"Don't worry, I would let it pass for now." Lily smiled at them, making Hermione sigh in relief. "After all, all of us are thinking of the same thing." Lily slowly showed her wand rested on her hand, as the three proudly showed their hands holding their wands. The four adults and the three children exchange smirks, as they wait for the match.

Back in the changing room, Wood had taken Harry aside. "Don't want to pressure you, Potter, but if we ever need an early capture of the snitch it's now. Finish the game before Snape can favour Hufflepuff too much."

"The whole school's out there!" said Fred Weasley, peering out of the door. "Even – blimey – Dumbledore's come to watch!"

Harry's heart did a somersault. "Dumbledore?" he said, dashing to the door to make sure. Fred was right. There was no mistaking that silver beard. Harry could have laughed out loud with relief. He was safe. There was simply no way Snape would dare to try and hurt him if Dumbledore was watching. Harry could also spot his family and friends on the stands, and it made him braver.

Perhaps that was why Snape was looking so angry as the teams marched onto the pitch, something that Ron had noticed, too.

"I've never seen Snape look so mean," he told Hermione. "Look - they're off. Ouch!"  
>Someone had poked Ron in the back of the head. It was Malfoy.<p>

"Oh, sorry, Weasley, didn't see you there." Malfoy grinned broadly at Crabbe and Goyle.

"Wonder how long Potter's going to stay on his broom this time? Anyone want a bet?

What about you, Weasley?" Ron didn't answer; Snape had just awarded Hufflepuff a penalty because George Weasley had hit a Bludger at him.

Hermione, who had all her fingers crossed in her lap, was squinting fixedly at Harry, who was circling the game like a hawk, looking for the Snitch.

"You know how I think they choose people for the Gryffindor team?" said Malfoy loudly a few minutes later as Snape awarded Hufflepuff another penalty for no reason at all.

"It's the people they feel sorry for. See, there's Potter, who's got no parents, then there's the Weasleys, who've got no money – you should be on the team, Longbottom, you've got no brains."

Lily was about to scold the brats, but James put an arm around her as Sirius move towards the Slytherins. "Leave it to Padfoot." James whispered to her ear. "He could handle those kinds of guys better than anyone."

Neville went bright red but turned in his seat to face Malfoy. "I'm worth twelve of you, Malfoy," he stammered.

Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle howled with laughter, but Ron, still not daring to take his eyes from the game, said, "You tell him, Neville."

"Longbottom, if brains were gold you'd be poorer than Weasley, and that's saying something."

"Hello guys." Sirius waved at the three Slytherins, and Malfoy was surprised with the man who interrupted him. "Is there any problem here?"

Crabbe and Goyle just stare nervously at Sirius, while Malfoy, being a close blood relative to the man, straighter himself. "Uncle Sirius Black." Malfoy curtsied, and the Gryffindors near them were surprised. Sirius Black, Harry Potter's godfather was a close relative to Draco Malfoy? "I'm just showing everyone how purebloods should act properly."

"Oh how's Narcissa?" Sirius asked, clearly not paying attention to Draco's words.

"She's fine, what are you doing here Uncle? Associating yourself with lower bloods." Draco sneered, while Crabbe and Goyle wisely backed away from the elder Black.

Ron's nerves were already stretched to breaking point with anxiety about Harry. "I'm warning you, Malfoy – one more word."

Malfoy was about to retort, but was interrupted by a loud cough from Sirius. "Lower bloods eh?" Sirius mussed, putting a hand on his chin. "Are you talking about James, Lily and Remus? It seems you forgot that James was named Lord Potter right?" There are sharp intakes of breath, with Malfoy looking paler than usual. "The Head of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter called as a lower blood along with the Lady Potter?" Sirius twirled a long strand of black hair of his shoulder, clearly amused of the reactions of everyone.

"I suggest that you yourself should know where you stand." Sirius began walking back to his seat, leaving a very pale Draco Malfoy. "And another thing my dear niece." Sirius called, as he was to seat himself. "That's Lord Black for you."

Ron and Neville couldn't hold their laughter any longer as they broke in laughter. Hermione on the other hand was clearly not interested on what was happening near her since she was still watching Harry closely.

"Why are you laughing Weasley?" Draco snarled, his face red with anger and embarrassment. "You are just lucky since you have someone like Lord Potter and Lord Black along with you." Ron and Neville's laugh had gotten louder because of Malfoy's quick name change on the adults. "But what could you expect, lower bloods always associate themselves with higher bloods, what a joke." Ron quickly stop laughing, and he began glaring at Malfoy. "After all, Weasleys, even if you guys are purebloods, you all are poorer than those stupid muggles."

"Malfoy, I'm warning you." Ron threatened again. "One more word-"

This time, he was cut by Hermione. "Ron!" said Hermione suddenly. "Harry!"

"What? Where?"

Harry had suddenly gone into a spectacular dive, which drew gasps and cheers from the crowd. Hermione stood up, her crosses fingers in her mouth, as Harry streaked towards the ground like a bullet. Lily was beside her, and she was hugging James tightly while the later rub his hand on her back soothingly.

"You're in luck Weasley, with a Potter as a friend maybe the Weasleys' finally would at least receive charity from them." Said Malfoy.

Ron snapped. Before Malfoy knew what was happening, Ron was on top of him, wrestling him to the ground. Neville hesitated, and then clambered over the back of his seat to help.

Remus was about to stop the first years but Sirius put a hand on his shoulder. "It would be better for them, at least Malfoy would learn the hard way." Sirius smirked at him, and Remus couldn't help but smirk back too, but he was still worried for the kids.

"Come on, Harry!" Hermione screamed, leaping off her seat to watch as Harry sped straight at Snape she didn't even notice Malfoy and Ron rolling around under her seat, or the scuffles and yelps coming from the whirl of fists that was Neville, Crabbe and Goyle.

Up in the air, Snape turned on his broomstick just in time to see something scarlet shoot past him, missing him by inches - next second, Harry had pulled out of the dive, his arm raised in triumph, the Snitch clasped in his hand.

The stands erupted; it had to be a record, no one could ever remember the Snitch being caught so quickly.

"My son is amazing!" James cried, while Lily placed a kiss on his check, and she began cheering too.

"That's right! That was so quick!" Sirius began bouncing with joy, while Remus was watching him amusedly. The two clearly forgot the first years fighting near them.

"Ron! Ron! Where are you? The game's over! Harry's won! We've won! Gryffindor are in the lead!" shrieked Hermione, dancing up and down on her seat and hugging Parvati Patil in the row in front.

Harry jumped off his broom, a foot from the ground. He couldn't believe it. He'd done it - the game was over; it had barely lasted five minutes.

As Gryffindors came spilling on to the pitch, he saw Snape land nearby, white-faced and tight-lipped - then Harry felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up into Dumbledore's smiling face.

"Well done," said Dumbledore quietly, so that only Harry could hear. And Harry was quickly pulled away by James and Sirius, who are grinning proudly at him.

"I'm proud of you darling." Lily said as she place another kiss on Harry's forehead.

"Very good flying there Harry." Remus smiled at him, and Harry smiled back.

Snape spat bitterly on the ground as he watch the family took off.

Harry left the changing room alone some time later, to take his Nimbus Two Thousand back to the broom shed. He couldn't ever remember feeling happier.

He'd really done something to be proud of now no one could say he was just a famous name any more. The evening air had never smelled so sweet.

He walked over the damp grass, reliving the last hour in his head, which was a happy blur: Gryffindors running to lift him on to their shoulders; Ron and Hermione in the distance, jumping up and down, Ron cheering through a heavy nosebleed.

Harry had reached the shed. He leaned against the wooden door and looked up at Hogwarts, with its windows glowing red in the setting sun. Gryffindor in the lead. He'd done it, he'd shown Snape.

And speaking of Snape. A hooded figure came swiftly down the front steps of the castle. Clearly not wanting to be seen, it walked as fast as possible towards the Forbidden Forest. Harry's victory faded from his mind as he watched. He recognised the figure's prowling walk.

Snape was sneaking into the Forest while everyone else was at dinner what was going on?

Harry jumped back on his Nimbus Two Thousand and took off. Gliding silently over the castle he saw Snape enter the Forest at a run. He followed.

The trees were so thick he couldn't see where Snape had gone. He flew in circles, lower and lower, brushing the top branches of trees until he heard voices. He glided towards them and landed noiselessly in a towering beech tree.

He climbed carefully along one of the branches, holding tight to his broomstick, trying to see through the leaves. Below, in a shadowy clearing, stood Snape, but he wasn't alone. Quirrell was there, too.

Harry couldn't make out the look on his face, but he was stuttering worse than ever. Harry strained to catch what they were saying.  
>"... d-don't know why you wanted t-t-to meet here of all p-places, Severus ..."<p>

"Oh, I thought we'd keep this private," said Snape, his voice icy. "Students aren't supposed to know about the Philosopher's Stone after all."

Harry leant forward. Quirrell was mumbling something. Snape interrupted him.

"Have you found out how to get past that beast of Hagrid's yet?"

"B-b-but Severus, I -"

"You don't want me as your enemy, Quirrell," said Snape, taking a step towards him. Harry almost laugh as the memory of his mom saying the same thing at Snape after the first Quidditch match come into his mind.

"I-I don-t know what you -"

"You know perfectly well what I mean."

An owl hooted loudly and Harry nearly fell out of the tree. He steadied himself in time to hear Snape say, "- your little bit of hocus pocus. I'm waiting."

"B-but I d-d-don't -"

"Very well," Snape cut in. "We'll have another little chat soon, when you've had time to think things over and decided where your loyalties lie."

He threw the cloak over his head and strode out of the clearing. It was almost dark now, but Harry could see Quirrell, standing quite still as though he was petrified.

"Harry, where have you been?" Hermione squeaked.

"We won! You won! We won!" shouted Ron, thumping Harry on the back. "And I gave Malfoy a black eye and Neville tried to take on Crabbe and Goyle single-handed! He's still out cold but Madam Pomfrey says he's be all right - talk about showing Slytherin! Everyone's waiting for you in the common room, even your whole family, after all, they are all former Gryffindors so there wasn't any problem." Ron saud. "And we're having a party, Fred and George stole some cakes and stuff from the kitchens."

"Never mind that now," said Harry breathlessly. "Let's find an empty room; you wait 'til you hear this…" He made sure Peeves wasn't inside before shutting the door behind them, then he told them what he'd seen and heard.

"So we were right, it is the Philosopher's Stone, and Snape's trying to force Quirrell to help him get it.

He asked if he knew how to get past Fluffy – and he said something about Quirrell's 'hocus pocus' – I reckon there are other things guarding the stone apart from Fluffy loads of enchantments, probably, and Quirrell would have done some anti-Dark Arts spell which Snape needs to break through -"

"So you mean the Stone's only safe as long as Quirrell stands up to Snape?" said Hermione in alarm.

"It'll be gone by next Tuesday," said Ron.

Harry and his friends made their way towards the common room, after clearing that no adults should know of this, especially his parents. They would tell Neville when he comes around, while they would tell Daphne the whole story since she would be a great help for watching Snape. But Harry force himself to stop worrying about those, instead focus himself at enjoying the very first victory party with his family, friends and classmates all along.

* * *

><p><strong>Like it? Please Review guys, comments and very welcomed, and kindly put some suggestions in it, even with proper grammar. xD<strong>

**Thanks again for reading.**

**Hero V. Blood**


End file.
